


Death and Resurrection

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, and everything seems to be going well, but a month after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter disappears. As the search for Harry begins, people start to return from the dead, and Ron and Hermione (along with others) have to find Harry and find out how people are coming back before the unthinkable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta, [theshortestnerdfighter](http://theshortestnerdfighter.tumblr.com), for everything she has done. 
> 
> This story originally started out as an RP idea, but I'm a control freak and I want everything to go _my_ way, so I decided to just write it as a fic. 
> 
> The relationships that will be the heaviest will be Wolfstar and Drarry, though Romione will be featured throughout. It will take some time before we get to the Wolfstar and Drarry, though. 
> 
> Ratings and warnings may change over time, though at this point I'm not planning on writing any smut or any particular graphic violence. Things can change though, it depends on how the story is going.

 

It had been a month. A month since Harry had defeated Voldemort, since the war had been won, since so much death and destruction.

In that month, Harry had hardly had time to breathe. There had been funerals to go to, celebrations to pretend to be happy at, people thanking him wherever he went, and two people to save from Azkaban. He had taken two days off to go to Australia with Ron and Hermione, where Hermione restored her parent’s memories, before they’d all gone back home, just in time for Harry to receive an Order of Merlin, First Class. He had spoken eulogies at three separate funerals, one of them a combined funeral, and a memorial service, because Sirius was finally honoured the way he should have been.

In desperation, Harry stayed at Grimmauld Place just to be alone, and even that didn’t work the way he wanted it to. Ron and Hermione insisted on staying there with him, thinking it would be bad for him to be alone.

It wouldn’t be bad for him. Harry need to be alone. He needed to be able to think.

[  
](http://theshortestnerdfighter.tumblr.com)And on the morning of June 3rd 1998, Ron and Hermione woke to find that Harry had disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is very short, I know, but future chapters will be longer (and will probably get longer as time goes by).


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione wake to find Harry gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my beta [theshortestnerdfighter](http://theshortestnerdfighter.tumblr.com/). Everything you do is much appreciated!

There had been one previous time when Ron and Hermione had woken up – in the very same house – to find Harry gone. It had resulted in a quick search of the house, and finding Harry in Sirius’s old room. It was resolved quickly.

When Harry didn’t come down to breakfast at the normal time, neither of them thought anything of it. They went about their morning without much worry.

After Harry hadn’t emerged for an hour, Hermione began to get a little worried, though Ron still thought it was nothing.

“He’s been so busy these past few weeks, he’s probably exhausted,” Ron said, “Don’t bother him.”

“I’ll just go check if he’s still sleeping,” Hermione said softly, kissing Ron on the cheek before disappearing upstairs and knocking quietly on Harry’s bedroom door. When there was no answer, Hermione opened the door just a small amount, to see into the room. She couldn’t see Harry in the bed, so she opened the door the full way. The room was tidy and orderly, which was strange. Everything had its proper place. Harry was a generally tidy person, but not in this way.The bed was made perfectly, and Harry’s rucksack was nowhere to be seen. It looked like no one had been in here for months.

“Ron!” Hermione called down the stairs, hoping she wouldn’t wake up Mrs. Black.

“What?” Ron yelled back.

“Check to see if Harry’s down there! I’m going to check these bedrooms up here!” Hermione yelled.

“He’s gone?”

“Just check, Ron!”

She heard a few expletives from Ron before she made her way into Regulus’s old room. No one had been in this bedroom since they had entered it the first time, unless Death Eaters had come in when Hermione accidentally let Yaxley in. The room looked almost exactly the same, and Harry definitely wasn’t in there, so she moved on and looked in all the other bedrooms through the house, before meeting with Ron in the kitchen.

“I couldn’t see him anywhere. I did see something odd though,” Ron said, “It could just be a coincidence. I don’t know, I’ve never been in the Black library before, but I did think it was strange.” Hermione was utterly confused as she followed Ron into the Black library, right towards the back corner. Right there, a whole shelf of books were gone.

“When we were cleaning the house up before fifth year, I was in here for a while, and those books were definitely in here then. None of the books had been moved in years,” Hermione said, and she reached out to touch the shelf, “Look, there’s no dust at all on this shelf, whereas all the others are completely covered in dust.”

“I noticed that too,” Ron said, “But we also know Death Eaters raided this place during the war, they might have been taken then.”

“No,” Hermione said, “Because there’d still be a small collection of dust. There’s no dust at all. If only we knew what books were here, but they’ve all gone.”

“The other books surrounding the area seem to be about Dark magic,” Ron said, brushing some dust off the spines and inspecting the books.

“There’s no evidence of foul play,” Hermione said quietly, “There are wards on this house, we made sure to put up protections again. We’d have been woken up if there were intruders, if there were people in the house with ill intent. Harry wanted to go, and Harry wanted these books.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Ron said, “Yeah, the wards are excellent, but if there’s Dark Magic involved, then we don’t know what they’d be capable of.” Hermione bit down on her lip.

“Ron, you need to go to your father. You and he can talk to Kingsley. I’m going to find out the last time the Black’s did an inventory of the library, and use that to find out what books were taken, because that is our best clue to find Harry,” Hermione said.

“What if – Hermione, what if it was all Harry. Harry won’t want to be found if he’s gone to this trouble of disappearing. And we both know how good he is at hiding,” Ron said. Hermione closed her eyes.

“We don’t know for sure, right? We need to find Harry. We need to be sure he’s safe. And we need to find out what these books are for. Because whether Harry went willingly or not, these books are most likely Dark. Most of the books in this library are. We need to find out who has these books and why,” Hermione said. Ron nodded, and he squeezed Hermione’s hand gently before he left the library. Hermione to the library, and started to search through the parchment that was sitting on it.

* * *

“There is a possible explanation for this,” Arthur said kindly over his desk at the Ministry, “Maybe Harry just went out to clear his head.”

“It’s only been a month since the war. There are still people out there who believed in You-Know-Who’s ideals, who want revenge on Harry. He knows that we’d worry. He would at least leave a note,” Ron said, “And going out to clear his head doesn’t explain the disappearance of those books.”

“Is Hermione sure it’s recent disappearance?” Arthur asked.

“It’s Hermione, and it’s a library. I’m sure she knows the exact amount of dust that would accumulate over a certain number of days. She’s certain,” Ron said.

“You do understand that there can’t be any official investigation until it’s been 24 hours since the last sighting of Harry?” Arthur said.

“I know. Hermione’s already beginning with the best lead we have. To be honest, I’d put more faith in Hermione finding her than any officials. The Auror office is a shambles at the moment. Harry and I went in there last week, we’ve both been offered positions there. It was…” Ron stopped, sighing slightly as he recalled exactly how chaotic it had been, “I doubt the Auror’s are going to find him. Still, I suppose it’s best to open an official investigation,” Ron said, “And Kingsley will want to know.”

“Alright. I think we should go talk to Kingsley now. Percy will make sure we’re seen,” Arthur said. Ron nodded, and followed his father through the Ministry. Arthur had been offered a higher position when Kingsley was permanently made Minister for Magic, but had refused it, instead choosing to go back to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. It was the job Arthur loved, after all. Percy had kept his job as Junior Undersecretary to the Minister, and Kinsgley had so far been very impressed with Percy, and his hard work and dedication to the job.

They arrived on Level One, and made their way through the corridors, and Arthur knocked on Percy’s office door.

“Come in,” they heard Percy say from the other side of the door, and Arthur opened the door, walking in to the office with Ron.

“We need to see Kingsley. Is he free?” Arthur asked.

“He’ll most likely make himself available for you, even if he isn’t,” Percy said, grabbing a piece of parchment and looking through it, “But at the moment, he isn’t in any important meetings, so I’d say it’s safe for you to go through.”

“Thanks, Percy,” Arthur said. Ron nodded at his brother, and followed his father out of the office.

Things were still sometimes a little tense with Percy and the rest of the Weasleys. For the most part, they’d all forgiven Percy, especially after he told them about how he had been passing information on to Aberforth ever since the death of Scrimgeour. However, things could occasionally get awkward.

Arthur knocked on the Ministers door, and waited until he heard Kingsley say “enter” before he opened the door and walked in with Ron. Kingsley was writing at his desk, and he looked up to see Arthur and Ron, and concerned expression appeared on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Kingsley asked.

“How did you know?” Ron asked.

“Arthur and Ron Weasley come in to my office. I see you frequently enough that trivial things can wait. And Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are not with you. So, what is the problem?” Kingsley said.

“We don’t know where Harry is,” Ron said, “He’s disappeared. Just gone.”

“He couldn’t have just needed some time to himself?” Kingsley suggested.

“We wouldn’t be bothering you with this if we thought it was just that,” Ron said, “Hermione and I… it would be better coming from Hermione, but things just aren’t adding up, and Hermione has already begun her own investigation into it.”

“Alright. Sit down, tell me everything,” Kingsley said, gesturing to two seats opposite his desk. Ron and Arthur took them, and Ron explained to Kingsley just what was going on.

* * *

For the next week, Hermione poured over every single scrap piece of parchment that was in the library, utterly perplexed. The Black’s were a very proud family, and she couldn’t believe that they wouldn’t keep some sort of organised index of the books in the library. The last time an inventory had been taken of the library had been twenty years ago, but all that was left from that was a list of only a couple of bookshelves.

“Perhaps Harry knew you could use it to find him,” Ron suggested.

“So you’ve decided Harry was acting on his own, then?” Hermione said in response.

“Harry or whoever it was that came into the house, kidnapped him, ignored the two of us, and left again without any sign of a struggle and conveniently taking Harry’s most prized possessions, and not waking us up and not setting of the wards,” Ron corrected. Hermione made a face.

After a search of Harry’s room the day after he disappeared, Hermione and Ron had discovered that a few of Harry’s possessions were missing. His Invisibility Cloak was gone, along with the Marauders map, the photo album of his parents Hagrid has given him so long ago, that letter from his mother to Sirius that Harry had found and kept close at all times, and the mokeskin wallet, as well as a few clothes, that they had guessed went in the rucksack Harry had taken with him.

“I know,” Hermione said softly, frowning down at the piece of parchment in front of her, “I know. Harry was acting on his own, there’s no other explanation for it. But why would he take books from the Black library? Why would he want books on Dark Magic? What is he doing, and why is he doing it without us?”

And there it was.

It was the first time either of them had mentioned it, but it was the very thing that was bothering both of them the most. Harry knew what Ron and Hermione had done for him, what they had sacrificed in the past, and that they were willing to go with him to the very end. But he hadn’t come to them. He hadn’t included them. He didn’t mention a thing to them.

They had been in this together, and now they weren’t.

“I’m sure he has his reasons,” Ron said quietly. Hermione sighed, and pushed the parchment away from her, looking up at Ron with tears in her eyes.

“I’m worried about him. Our best lead isn’t a lead at all. We have no idea where he is, or what he’s doing. There are people out there who want him dead,” Hermione said, and Ron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, stroking her hair softly.

“There’s someone we could ask who might know about the Black library. Andromeda,” Ron said. Hermione lifted her head and looked up at Ron. It was a good solution. Andromeda had been worried when she found out about Harry’s disappearance a week previously, and had already offered to help in any way she could.

“Of course! I don’t know why I didn’t think to ask her! We’re going now,” Hermione said, standing up and hurrying out of the library. Ron quickly followed her, and they walked out of Grimmauld Place and Apparated with their hands clasped together tightly.

They appeared on the street outside Andromeda’s home, and they walked up to the front door together, knocking on the door. After waiting for only a short time the door opened, and Andromeda smiled at them, and welcomed them into the house.

They settled down at the table in the kitchen, Andromeda placing a cup of tea in front of each of them.

“Teddy’s just gone down for a nap,” Andromeda said quietly, “So we’ll have to keep our voices down. Have you gotten any further in finding Harry?”

“That’s why we’re here,” Hermione said, “We need your help.” Andromeda looked surprised.

“My help?” she asked.

“Our best lead involves the Black library, and you’re the only one we know who could possibly help us,” Hermione said, “A whole shelf of books is missing from the library, you already know this. Most of the information about the books in the library is nowhere to be found. I have no way of knowing what books are missing.”

“And you’re sure it’s connected?” Andromeda asked.

“Yes,” Hermione said, “I’m sure it is. What Harry wants with Dark magic, I don’t know. But I know they disappeared with Harry.”

“Look, Hermione, I’m not familiar with the library there. I haven’t been part of that family for a very long time. The Black secrets are hard to find if you’re not a Black, but even harder if you were once a Black but disowned. They would have kept any knowledge about what was in that library very safe and secure, and if you can’t find it, I highly doubt I will be able. But I will have a look. If I can’t find anything, then perhaps we can talk to Narcissa,” Andromeda said.

“Narcissa Malfoy?” Hermione said doubtfully.

“Yes,” Andromeda said, “I have… we’ve been corresponding over the last month. After everything that has happened… well, it’s not important,” Andromeda shook her head, “Narcissa could help, though.”

“Do you think she would?” Hermione asked.

“You can’t be considering going to her for help,” Ron interrupted, frowning, “I know she’s your sister, Mrs. Tonks, but she’s also-”

“Harry vouched for her,” Hermione said, “Harry saved her from Azkaban. Without her, who knows where we’d all be. If she could help us find Harry, if she would be willing to do that, then I’ll take her help. We don’t even know if she’s going to give it yet.” She stared at Ron for a moment, and Ron sighed, and nodded.

“Fine,” Ron said.

“How about I come over with Teddy tomorrow and take a look, and see what I can do, before we bother Narcissa,” Andromeda suggested.

“That would be wonderful, thank you so much,” Hermione said with a smile. She took a sip of her tea, and looked out the window, where a jet of white light came bursting through. A Patronus weasel stood on the table, looking directly at Ron.

“Come to the Burrow. It’s Fred.”

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating this fic until mid-January, sorry. Next chapter should explain a bit more about Fred, and maybe a bit more of the search for Harry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to my beta, theshortestnerdfighter.
> 
> There is one line taken directly from the Deathly Hallows, and I'm sure you'll recognise it. I've italicised it also.

_“You actually are joking Perce… I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were - ”_

Fred opened his eyes, and took a second to collect himself, to figure out where he was. He was disoriented. He lay on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. Grass? That wasn’t right. He’d been fighting. There was a huge battle going on at Hogwarts, he was fighting alongside Percy, Percy had made a joke –

It felt like it had just happened but also that it was so long ago. He’d just heard Percy joke a second ago, where was he now? Had it been a dream?.

Fred blinked once before sitting up and looking at his surroundings. He could see the Burrow not too far away. Something familiar. Home. Maybe they would have some answers.

He slowly stood up, and started walking towards the house. He entered in through the kitchen, where a sole person sat at the table. George. Fred was so relieved to see him, he would know what was going on.

“George, something strange is going on,” Fred said, sitting down at the table opposite him. George glanced up at him before he looked back down at the piece of parchment he was scribbling words on to. His hand stopped, and the quill fell from George’s hand as George closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He opened his eyes again, and clenched his hand, making a very sudden movement with his arm, as if he wanted to reach out but had changed his mind. With a shake of his head, George closed his eyes again.

Fred frowned, watching George. George didn’t ignore him like that. George would try to help him. What was going on, and who was this impostor?

“Who are you?” Fred said in a calm voice, “Why are you impersonating my brother. How did you get into this house?”

George put his head on the table and covered his head with his arms, covering his ear

“What are you doing?” Fred asked, his voice getting louder, “Why are you impersonating my brother? Where is George!?” He stood up, and leant across the table, ready to grab the impostor, when he realised the person that looked like George had started sobbing.

The kitchen door opened.

“What is – FRED?” Molly exclaimed, looking at the table. George looked up at his mother, his eyes red and wide, surprise written over his face.

“I thought – I thought I was seeing things,” George whispered.

“Freddie?” Molly whispered, moving from the door way and reaching out to touch Fred’s shoulder, before pulling Fred into a tight hug and sobbing.

“Mum? What-”

“You were dead,” George whispered, “How can you be here? You were dead. You were dead.” Fred looked at George over his mother’s shoulder, frowning.

“Dead? I’m right here,” Fred said.

“You were definitely dead,” George said, “I knew you were dead. I checked. I checked so many times. I pleaded for you to come back, but you didn’t, because you were dead,” George stood up, his hand covering his mouth, and he made a choking noise, “You were dead.” He moved around the table and wrapped his arms around his mother and Fred, tears falling freely down his face.

“I’m not dead. I don’t remember dying. I’m right here,” Fred said in absolute confusion as his mother and twin clutched on to him.

“You were,” George said, “How can you be here? It’s not possible.”

“Can you – get off!” Fred exclaimed, trying to free himself, “The last thing I remember I was at Hogwarts. We were fighting, I was with Percy. And the next thing I know I’m lying in the meadow.” Molly stepped back, reluctantly releasing her lost son, and George followed her lead.

“This is – I’m sorry, Fred. I’m glad to see you, and it was a shock, but we have to be sensible. This isn’t possible. You’ve been…” Molly gulped slightly, “You’ve been gone a month. I’m going to get your father, we have to discuss this.” Molly left the room.

“A month?” Fred asked incredulously. He looked at George, but George instantly looked at the floor, wringing his hands nervously, “George?”

“Sit down,” George said quietly, “This is mad. This is absolutely mad. But I suppose I should fill you in while Mum fetches Dad.” Fred nodded, and sat down, and George sat opposite him, looking intermittently between Fred and the table as he told Fred about the past month.

 

* * *

 

The Weasleys plus Hermione all sat around the kitchen table, staring at Fred with varying expressions. Fred was uncomfortable. His mother and George were looking at him with delight, just so happy to see him again. Most of the others were giving him curious expressions. Percy’s eyes were red and he sat on one side of Fred, clutching on to him. George was sitting on Fred’s other side. The silence in the room was awkward, no one being able to put their thoughts into words.

Hermione and his father were looking at him with a mix of suspicion, and curiosity. Fred could also see a small amount of happiness in his father’s face.

“I’m glad to see Fred, just like the rest of you, but this means someone is messing around with necromancy,” Hermione said, breaking the silence, looking around the table at everyone, “And that is dangerous. We don’t know the effects of this. We can’t even be sure that this is truly Fred.”

“I’m definitely Fred,” Fred said, crossing his arms, feeling slightly offended.

“Yes, you think you are, but that doesn’t mean you actually are. There’s a reason necromancy is such a Dark subject, and is highly illegal. It’s dangerous. People can easily lose control of it, and no one ever comes back fully as they are,” Hermione said.

“Hermione’s right,” Arthur agreed, “I’ve contacted Kingsley and asked him to come, but to keep it quiet for now. We don’t won’t people starting to panic. If there’s someone messing with necromancy, people are going to start to think there’s going to be a new Dark Lord.”

“Can’t you just be happy we have Fred back?” Molly cried.

“Mum, we are,” Ron said, “We are happy to have Fred, but we need to find out how he’s back.” He and Hermione exchanged a quick glance.

“He could turn on us. He could disappear at any moment. We need to find who did this, and stop them before they bring anyone else back, and find out how they brought Fred back,” Hermione said, standing up, “And I think I have some idea where to start. Ron?”

“Where are you going?” Molly asked as Ron stood up to go with Hermione.

“Research,” Hermione said.

“You know more than what you’re telling us,” Arthur said. Hermione met Arthur’s eyes as Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand.

“Mr Weasley...”

“You want to confirm your suspicions before you say anything. Fine,” Arthur said, “I’ll… I’ll help keep Kingsley of your backs for as long as possible.” Hermione smiled.

“Thank you,” she said, before she and Ron walked out of the house and Disapparated, leaving a very confused group of Weasleys.

“I’m just glad to have you back, Freddie, for however long we have you,” Molly said, before making a choking sound and getting up from her seat and throwing her arms around Fred, sobbing all over him again.

 

* * *

 

The next day found Ron and Hermione in the Black library again, this time with Andromeda and Teddy. Hermione held Teddy as Andromeda searched through the library for any clues to what books they were. She knew there were hiding places available only to Blacks, but she could not find them. They had been changed, or she no longer had access to them. She looked up at Ron and Hermione with a disappointed look.

“I’m sorry. I can talk to my sister and ask her to help you. I don’t know if she will, but I can only try,” Andromeda said.

“It’s quite alright,” Hermione assured her, “We are going to Malfoy Manor this afternoon with Kingsley, he wants to question all known and suspected Death Eaters. I don’t think Harry has been taken, but Kingsley wants to cover everything, and Ron and I insisted on going with him. Your sister and her son may have gotten off their charges, but they still have to be questioned.”

“They would not – they only wish to live in peace, now,” said Andromeda, taking Teddy from Hermione, “They would do nothing to jeopardise that.”

“I believe that,” Hermione said, “If only to protect themselves from Azkaban. But Kingsley wants to follow through with everything.”

“I’m really sorry that I couldn’t help you. I’ll send a letter to my sister to help persuade her, and if she doesn’t agree when you see her this afternoon I’ll talk to her personally,” Andromeda promised.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, smiling at Andromeda. Andromeda shook her head.

“There’s no need to thank me. Harry is Teddy’s Godfather. He’s part of my family now,” Andromeda said.

“Still, thank you,” Hermione said, “I know it’s difficult for you right now.”

“I have a lot of support,” Andromeda said with a smile, “We should probably be going.” They bade each other good bye, and Andromeda left the house, leaving Ron and Hermione no further along than they had been before.

 

* * *

 

It was Kingsley, Hermione, and Ron that stood at the gate of Malfoy Manor, waiting to be let in. Other Aurors stayed back and waited until they were needed, if they were needed. Kingsley had hopes that the Malfoys would cooperate, knowing that it would be easier for them if they did.

The gate opened for them, and the three of them started walking up to the front door of the Manor, where Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were standing, waiting for them. Draco’s arms were crossed, and he was watching the three of them cautiously. Narcissa looked open and welcoming, though there was a guarded look in her eyes.

“Minister Shacklebolt. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. A pleasure. Would you like to come in so we can talk in comfort?” Narcissa asked, smiling at them all.

“After the last time I was here, I don’t think I would be comfortable at all,” Hermione said. Ron took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“Of course. I imagine you’re here to talk about Mr Potter? We heard about his disappearance. Such a shame,” Narcissa said, looking truly sympathetic. Hermione didn’t believe it for a second, though.

“So you don’t know anything about it, then?” Kingsley asked.

“It was because of my confirmation that Mr. Potter was dead that caused the ultimate downfall of the Dark Lord. In turn, he saved myself and my son from life in Azkaban. I have no argument with Mr. Potter,” Narcissa said.

“Mr. Malfoy?” Kingsley asked.

“I saved his life, he saved mine, and then he saved me from Azkaban. I owe him a life debt,” Draco said, looking directly at Hermione.

“So you have nothing to do with his disappearance? You know nothing?” Kingsley asked.

“I owe him a life debt,” Draco repeated, still looking at Hermione. Her eyes narrowed slightly. It was if he was trying to get a message across to her. As if he knew something, but couldn’t say anything more.

“I don’t think they can help us,” Hermione said, “They would not do anything to jeopardise their positions. They can’t tell us anything about his disappearance. However, I wonder if Mrs. Malfoy would perhaps help us in the search?” She looked at Narcissa, who nodded, looking as if she had expected this.

“Yes, my sister did write to me. There is a chance I can find out which books they are,” Narcissa said, nodding, “I would be happy to help you in any way I can.” Draco looked alarmed.

“Mother!”

“Draco, darling, they are only concerned about their friend,” Narcissa said sternly, “I wish to help them.” Draco looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath, before looking up again, his expression stoic, and nodding.

“Could we perhaps meet tomorrow?” Hermione asked, “It is rather urgent, but I’d also like to prepare.”

“I can meet you at ten tomorrow morning, at the Leaky Cauldron, and then you can take me through to the house. I may still be barred access unless you take me,” Narcissa said. Hermione nodded, and let a small smile slip onto her face.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, “I know you don’t have to do this.”

“No, but I want to,” Narcissa replied, “We just only ever wanted to survive the war, and the Dark Lord was truly a monster. Mr. Potter saved a lot of people.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Hermione said, looking at Kingsley, “I think they’ve helped us as much as they can.”

“Yes,” Kingsley agreed, “You’re probably right. Thank you both for your time.” The three of them walked away, and out of the gates, and stopped just outside the gates.

“They didn’t deny they knew anything,” Ron said, “They simply said that they didn’t wish him any harm.”

“I know,” Hermione said, quietly, “Which tells us quite a lot, though I won’t make any assumptions until Mrs. Malfoy helps tomorrow. Thank you, Kingsley, for letting us come along.”

“If anyone is going to find Harry, it will be you two,” Kingsley said, “Now I have a meeting with the Daily Prophet to assure them we’re doing everything we can to find our Saviour.”

“Do you know how it got out to the media, yet?” Hermione asked.

“No, but he’s been gone a week. Someone was bound to notice,” Kingsley said, shaking his head, “And now we have people coming back from the dead. This is a huge mess.”

"There’s only one person so far. If anyone else does, I would expect Lupin and Tonks,” Hermione said. Kingsley looked surprised.

“Lupin and Tonks? Why do you say that?” he asked.

“Fred died in the battle, so did they. They were all prominent members of the Order. I might be wrong,” Hermione said. Kingsley nodded.

“No, you could possibly be right. Thank you,” he said, nodding at them both before he Disapparated. Ron turned to Hermione, giving her a curious look. Hermione just shrugged at him, before grabbing his hand and they both Disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Christmas/New Years period is over, I'm back to updating fairly regularly. The next chapter will probably be up in a week.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my beta, theshortestnerdfighter!

Hermione sat at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Narcissa Malfoy. It wasn’t quite ten yet, and she didn’t expect Narcissa until ten at the earliest, but it didn’t stop her from being anxious. What if she couldn’t help? What if their best lead wasn’t a lead at all?

Hermione wasn’t sure how to feel about Harry’s disappearance. The fact that he hadn’t included Ron and herself hurt. It hurt a lot. She had thought, she and Ron had both thought, that the three of them would stick together through everything. They’d been through so much together, but he had gone off on his own, without so much as a warning, and left Ron and Hermione out of it.

That was the least of their problems though. It was looking more and more likely that Harry was involved in Dark magic. Serious Dark magic, too. It bothered Hermione that anyone could be involved with Dark magic, but for Harry in particular…

She was distracted from her thoughts as Narcissa Malfoy sat down opposite her, looking as elegant as she always did.

“Miss Granger,” Narcissa said, “You look very distant.”

“I’m just worried about Harry,” Hermione said quietly, “I’m sure you understand.”

“Yes,” Narcissa agreed, “But if anyone knows how to look after themselves, it is that young man, I’m sure of it.”

“I still worry about him,” Hermione paused. “I suppose we should get going then.” Narcissa nodded, and they stood up, going out into the backroom of the Leaky Cauldron, Narcissa taking Hermione’s arm before Hermione Disapparated, having them both appear just outside 12 Grimmauld Place.

“I remember this house well,” Narcissa said, “We came here for many family events.”

“So you can see the house?” Hermione asked. Narcissa nodded, before following Hermione up the front steps and into the house.

“It’s very dark in here,” Narcissa said, “Still much the same as how I remember it.”

“We try not to disturb much in this hallway, your aunt’s portrait is in here and can be quite vocal,” Hermione whispered, walking as softly as she could towards the library.

“Sounds exactly like Aunt Walburga,” Narcissa said with a smile, following Hermione, “Permanent Sticking Charm, I suppose?” Hermione gave a small nod as she pushed open the door of the library.

“Can’t get it down. At least Harry will never be lonely in this house,” she said, then stopped suddenly as she realised what she said. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“He will come back, Miss Granger,” Narcissa said from behind her, “I hardly know Mr. Potter, but my understanding is that he cares for his friends greatly. For everyone. A remarkable trait in anyone, but especially for someone who has faced such difficulty in his life.”

“Harry is a remarkable person,” Hermione said, “Though, I must say, I’m astonished you’re saying such nice things about him. He has never gotten along very well with your family.”

“No, he hasn’t,” Narcissa said, “But it’s much easier to see things for how they are now than before. My husband and son didn’t think much of you, either, Miss Granger, but you’ve proved yourself to be an exceptional young lady, despite your birth.”

“If you’re referring to the fact that I’m a Muggle-born, then I’m not ashamed of it,” Hermione said, her left hand going straight to her right forearm where the word ‘Mudblood’ was written into it by Bellatrix’s knife.

“No, I expect you aren’t,” Narcissa said, “Now, what is it exactly that you need my help with?”

“I don’t know how much Andromeda told you, but there are certain books missing from the library. I know there was an inventory taken of this library twenty years ago, and by the looks of the dust in here, I know none of the books have moved since then, except for these books. And they were taken recently. Unfortunately, I can’t get access to the information from that inventory. I thought perhaps that since you’re a Black, you can,” Hermione said, looking slightly helpless and annoyed. She hated not being able to find the answers for herself.

“My sister did tell me about the missing books,” Narcissa said, stepping forward and taking a sweeping look of the library, “And she told me that there was good reason to think that Mr. Potter took them.” She walked towards the desk that sat right next to the door of the library, and started to search through the drawers. Hermione watched her as Narcissa sat down and gave the desk a very thorough search.

“This may take some time,” Narcissa said after a few minutes, “Perhaps you could arrange a cup of tea?”

“Oh! Of course!” Hermione said, and left the library. She walked through into the kitchen where she found Kreacher making a steak and kidney pie.

“Miss! Is there anything Kreacher can be helping you with?” Kreacher asked, looking at Hermione enthusiastically. Kreacher had really warmed up to Hermione over the last month, under Harry’s influence.

“No, Kreacher, you keep making your pie, I can make a cup of tea for Mrs. Malfoy myself,” Hermione said kindly.

“No, Kreacher will do it!” Kreacher said, “Kreacher would be proud to serve Mrs. Malfoy.”

“You’re busy already,” Hermione argued, but Kreacher ignored her and busied himself with making a cup of tea, Hermione helpless to stop him. She knew Kreacher was happy to do it, but she still felt bad. She was soon presented with a tray with two cups of tea by a beaming Kreacher.

“Thank you, Kreacher,” Hermione said.

“Kreacher is happy to serve Mrs. Malfoy and Miss,” Kreacher said, bowing. Hermione nodded, before leaving the kitchen and heading back to the library with the tray of tea. As she entered, she saw that Narcissa was reading a record book that Hermione had certainly never seen. She placed the tray on the desk.

“Any luck?” Hermione asked.

“I’ve found the record book in a secret drawer,” Narcissa said, “Only accessible by those on the family tree.”

“No wonder Andromeda couldn’t find it, then,” Hermione said.

“Exactly. Hopefully this will tell us more,” Narcissa said. She spotted the tray of tea, and smiled, taking one of the cups and taking a sip, “Thank you for this.”

“I didn’t make it, Kreacher did. He took it out of my hands,” Hermione said.

“That odd little elf?” Narcissa inquired.

“He’s not odd!” Hermione said indignantly. Narcissa raised an eyebrow delicately, setting the teacup back onto the saucer.

“I have heard about your… passion about house-elves,” Narcissa said, giving Hermione a curious look. “There’s no need to stay in here while I do this.”

“I can help,” Hermione said. Narcissa shook her head.

“I don’t think so. You being in here is a little off-putting. I’ll let you know when I’ve found something,” Narcissa said. Hermione bit her lip.

“I-”

“I would get through this much quicker if I was alone,” Narcissa insisted, looking stern.

“Okay. If it will help,” Hermione said, and left Narcissa alone in the library.

 

* * *

 

Hermione sat in the dining room, going through the notes she had written about Harry’s disappearance. Admittedly, she didn’t know much, but she hoped that reading through everything she knew would help.

She was distracted as she heard the door opened, and she turned to see Ron walking in, and sitting down next to her.

“It appears that someone else has been resurrected,” Ron said.

“Who?” Hermione asked, “Was it Lupin or Tonks?”

“No,” Ron said, “It’s Colin Creevey.” Hermione looked surprised.

“Colin Creevey?” she repeated, “I wasn’t – but that makes some sense.”

“How does it make sense?” Ron asked, “You only said you thought Lupin or Tonks would be next. You never said why.”  

“That doesn’t matter right now. Isn’t Colin Muggle-born? How did you find out?” Hermione asked.

“Well, Colin turned up at his family’s home, and of course they were all surprised. Dennis, as glad as he was to see Colin, knew something wasn’t quite right, but didn’t know who to contact other than sending an owl to Ginny. Dad has gone over to the Creevey’s to talk to them,” Ron said. Hermione nodded thoughtfully, before grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, and writing down the names ‘Fred Weasley’ and ‘Colin Creevey’.

“Are you busy?” asked a soft voice coming from the doorway. Hermione looked up to see Narcissa standing there with the record book in her arms.

“No, no, of course not,” Hermione said, “Have you found something?”

“Unfortunately not at this point,” Narcissa said, “Though this is definitely the book that recorded the inventory twenty years ago. I was wondering if you’d taken an inventory this past week, so I could note down any difference.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Hermione said, “Now we have the record book, we can do it ourselves.” She smiled at Narcissa, and noticed that she looked slightly panicked for a brief second before her expression became more glacial and indifferent.

“I’m afraid you would not be able to read it,” Narcissa said, “My family has always been very protective. Only those of Black blood can read it.” Hermione’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I’m sure. It would appear to be completely different to you,” Narcissa said, “I can take it home and study it there, so that I’m not imposing on you.” Hermione exchanged a glance with Ron, who nodded.

“If it will help, then what can we do?” he asked. Hermione nodded.

“I have taken an inventory,” Hermione said, standing up, “I have it here.” She picked up a notebook, and walked over to Narcissa, handing it to her.

“Thank you,” Narcissa said, giving Hermione a reassuring smile, “I will let you know as soon as possible.”

“I’m sure you will,” Hermione said, giving Narcissa a tight smile, “Thank you for your help.” With a nod, Narcissa turned around and left the dining room, and Hermione watched her walk out of the front door. Hermione turned back to Ron.

“Well, that seems promising,” Ron said hopefully.

“She’s hiding something,” Hermione said, “She looked worried when I said that we can take over from here. I think she lied about  us being able to read it.”

“Why would she do that?” Ron asked, “She surely doesn’t want to do more than necessary, even if she was willing to help. Wouldn’t she be happy to hand it over if she could?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione said, shaking her head, “I already thought that Malfoy knew something he couldn’t say, and now his mother acted a little suspiciously.”

“I thought they couldn’t help?” Ron asked, frowning.

“I don’t think they can,” Hermione said, “They know something, but they can’t tell us.”

“An unbreakable vow?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know. But Malfoy was quite firm about owing Harry a life debt,” Hermione said, looking thoughtful as she sat back down.

“They’re in on it?” Ron asked, swallowing hard, “You think Harry went to them. You think he asked them for help, but not us?”

“I don’t know what to think, Ron!” Hermione exclaimed, “Nothing is making sense! I don’t know what to think of Harry right now.” She felt tears spring in her eyes, and she hurriedly wiped them away, shaking her head. Ron reached out and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

“I know,” Ron said, “This is all so… we’ll figure it out. You’ll figure it out.”

“How can we when Narcissa Malfoy has gone off with our best lead?” Hermione asked.

“You didn’t make a copy of the inventory you did?” Ron asked, surprised. Hermione pulled away from him.

“Of course I did,” Hermione said, “I meant that record book.”

“Oh,” Ron said, “Maybe we should talk to Andromeda again?” Hermione shook her head.

“No, I don’t think she’ll be able to help with this. I think we should look into the resurrections,” Hermione said.

“Why?” Ron said, “We can’t just leave Harry!”

“I know,” Hermione said, “We can’t. But it is Harry. This is the kind of thing that he would be interested in. Maybe looking into it will lead us to Harry, because he’s looking into it.”

“Why would he disappear and then look into that?” Ron said, frowning, “That makes no sense.”

“Ron. I think… I think we should do that. Wait to see if Narcissa Malfoy does give us anything to help. If, after a week, we haven’t heard from her, then we can try something else. But we have nothing else to work with to find Harry, other than going after the Malfoy’s. At the moment they seem willing to help us, and we don’t want to change that,” Hermione said.

“You’re giving me whiplash, Hermione,” Ron said, shaking his head, “One minute you don’t trust Narcissa Malfoy, now you want to wait until we hear from her, and give up on Harry?”

“We’re not giving up on Harry,” Hermione insisted, “And I don’t trust Narcissa Malfoy. I just think that for the next week our efforts should be put into looking into these resurrections.”

“Fine, fine,” Ron agreed, tilting his head as he looked at Hermione, “If that’s what you think is best.” Hermione smiled, and leant in to kiss Ron gently.

 

* * *

 

Hermione sat in the Minister’s office with Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“This whole situation is very alarming,” Kingsley said, and he looked at Percy, “Are you sure you can be… Fred is your brother. Perhaps you shouldn’t be involved in this.”

“I’m merely taking notes, Minister,” Percy said, “That will be all I do, I promise.”

“Hermione, you’re a bit close to all this, as well,” Kingsley said. Hermione nodded.

“I know. Which is why I’m determined to work on it,” Hermione said, “If you don’t let me help you, Ron and I will just conduct our own investigation.”

“You’ve learned many things from Harry over the years, haven’t you?” Kingsley said, looking amused. Hermione nodded.

“Oh, yes,” she agreed.

“Alright. So, these resurrections. What do they all have in common?” Kingsley asked.

“They both were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. They were both firmly on our side. They were both involved in Dumbledore’s Army a couple of years ago. They both have families that missed them a great deal. They were both known fairly well to Harry,” Hermione listed off.

“Harry?” Kingsley asked, looking shocked, “You think this is something to do with Harry?”

“We can’t rule it out,” Hermione said quietly, shaking her head, “I hate to think it, but look at the evidence, Minister. Harry disappears, with books that we know are about Dark Magic, and then a week later Fred returns from the dead, and then Colin. It’s a possibility.”

“Harry would never get involved in something like this,” Kingsley said.

“That’s what I thought as well,” Hermione said, closing his eyes, “And this suggestion stays between the three of us. Not even Ron can know that I’ve been thinking it.”

“Well, it’s an idea, though I highly doubt it,” Kingsley said, nodding at Percy who quickly scribbled it down.

“I hope it isn’t true as well, Minister,” Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears, “There could be a number of other explanations. Someone could be doing it, thinking they’re helping Harry, for one.”

“That is far more likely,” Kingsley said. Hermione nodded, and took a deep breath. It had been hard for her to admit that it could be Harry, and she hadn’t even told Kingsley the whole truth. She had tried hard to keep her thoughts away from that Snitch, from the ring that Harry had told them he lost in the forest, but she couldn’t truly discount it. It was a possibility, and Hermione couldn’t leave a stone unturned.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, [theshortestnerdfighter](http://theshortestnerdfighter.tumblr.com)!

Andromeda rocked Teddy, humming a lullaby. He was close to sleep, which she was grateful for, because she’d been trying to put him down for an hour already. Carefully, Andromeda placed Teddy in his cot, and started to leave the nursery, going into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea when she heard the door open.

 “Mum?”

 Andromeda felt as if the world had stopped. She never thought she’d hear that voice again. Even when she had heard about Fred, had seen him, and heard about that other boy, returned from the dead, she never let herself hope that maybe her Dora could come back as well.

 She stilled completely as she listened to the footsteps coming towards her in the kitchen, and she stared at the door, waiting for the person she knew was about to appear in it.

 “Mum?”

 Her daughter stood on the doorway, her hair bubblegum pink just how she liked it, and she looked absolutely confused.

 “Dora,” Andromeda managed to murmur, taking a few steps forward so she could take a closer look at her daughter.

“Mum, what’s going on? Remus and I woke up just outside the house, but we were in a battle. We were fighting Death Eaters, and I’m sure I saw Remus…” Tonks closed her eyes, shaking her head, “Obviously I didn’t, because I saw him alive just a minute ago. Remus?” Tonks turned away from her mother and poked her head through the doorway into the hall.

“Dora…” Andromeda said again. Tonks looked back around at her mother, Remus appearing behind her.

“Mum? What’s wrong?” Tonks asked. Andromeda didn’t reply, instead pulled her daughter into a tight hug, before reaching over and pulling Remus into the hug as well, much to Remus’s surprise. With a little hesitation, Remus wrapped his arms around both of them.

“You’re here,” Andromeda whispered, “You’re here, you’re here.”

“Mum, what-?” Tonks questioned as Andromeda released them both.

“The last thing you remember is fighting Death Eaters, right?” Andromeda said

“Yes,” Tonks said, “And then somehow we appeared outside.”

“I think you both should sit down,” Andromeda said. Tonks and Remus shared a look before sitting down at the table next to each other, Andromeda sitting down opposite them, reaching across and taking Dora’s hands in hers.

“You were dead. Both of you were dead,” Andromeda whispered, “The battle was five weeks ago, and you died, and I’ve had Teddy with me ever since. A few days ago, others who died during the battle came back, and now you’re here, and-” Andromeda’s voice caught, and she took a deep breath, blinking her eyes a couple of times to try and keep the tears away, “I thought you were gone from me for good and now you’re here.”

“That’s not – how can we be alive?” Tonks asked in an astonished whisper.

“People are coming back from the dead? We shouldn’t be here,” Remus said, shaking his head, “If we’re… it’s unsafe.”

“Remus, stop thinking you’re a monster for one second,” Tonks said impatiently, “I had enough of that when I was pregnant,” With that she stopped, and her eyes softened, looking at her mother, “Teddy?”

“He’s down for a nap at the moment,” Andromeda said, “And Dora, he’s so much bigger already from when you last saw him.”

“People have been coming back from the dead?” Remus interrupted, “Who so far?”

“Fred Weasley and a boy named Colin Creevey,” Andromeda said.

“I remember Colin from when I taught at Hogwarts,” Remus said, his eyes closing briefly, “And Fred… well, I know Fred better. But… is there any link between us all that could indicate who is doing this?”

“You all died in the battle five weeks ago,” Andromeda said, “Why?”

“Because obviously someone is messing with necromancy and that is dangerous,” Remus said.

“You’re supposed to be dangerous as well, Remus,” Tonks said, taking her husband’s hand, “But you aren’t. Look at who has been brought back. They’re doing it for good. We’ve been brought back to our son. Two young men have been brought back to their families, to be able to live their lives.”

“Dora, I am dangerous once a month. No matter how you say it,” Remus insisted.

“I don’t think you should think too much about who is doing it,” Andromeda said, “Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are investigating it along with Shacklebolt.”

“Not Harry?” Remus asked, frowning. Why would Harry not investigate it? It sounded exactly like something Harry would do.

“I know how important Harry is to you – to both of you. You made him Teddy’s Godfather after all,” Andromeda said, “And he’s important to me because of that. I really don’t like that I have to tell you this.”

“Mum, what is it?” Tonks asked softly, tightening her hold on Remus’s hand.

“Just over a week ago Harry disappeared,” Andromeda said, “We had only the one lead, and Ron and Hermione looked into it, but it led nowhere. Shacklebolt is talking to anyone who was known to believe in Voldemort’s ideas, but the belief is that Harry left on his own.

“What?” Remus asked, looking alarmed, “No, no. Why would he do that?”

“That’s the question no one knows the answer to,” Andromeda said, pausing, “Well, one of them, anyway.”

“I want to see Teddy,” Tonks said after a few minutes of concerned, yet grateful, silence , “I want to see my son.” Andromeda nodded, and stood up, gesturing for Tonks and Remus to follow her, and she led the way into Teddy’s nursery, where he was still sound asleep on his cot.

“Black hair?” Tonks questioned her mother. Andromeda gave her a sad smile.

“I think he realises when people are missing. For two weeks after you,” at this point Andromeda paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, “After you died he swapped between pink and brown. Harry’s been gone just over a week, and before that he’d spent quite a bit of time with Teddy. He knows he’s missing.”

“Oh, my poor boy,” Tonks said, wanting nothing more than to pick up her infant son and give him a cuddle, but knowing that she shouldn’t interrupt his sleep. She felt Remus’s reassuring hand on her shoulder, and smiled. Soon enough Teddy would be awake, and she and Remus could hold him.

 

* * *

 

 

The Burrow was full to the seams. Not only were all the Weasleys there, but also Hermione, Kingsley, Andromeda, Tonks, Remus, Teddy, McGonagall, and the Creevey family. Mr. and Mrs. Creevey looked wary of everything, worried and anxious, even with Dennis and Colin trying to reassure them.

“Why did we all have to meet here?” Hermione muttered to Ron as she charmed some chairs out into the yard, so that everyone could sit out there.

“Unofficial headquarters of the Order, I guess,” Ron said, shrugging, placing a table down on the lawn.

Once the tables and chairs were all set up, everyone joined them outside and took a seat, everyone looking to Kingsley.

“You all know why we’re here,” Kingsley said, “And as happy as you all are to be reunited with your loved ones, we also need to keep a close eye on you all. On everything. Four people sitting with us died over five weeks ago, and now they sit with us again. Someone is meddling with necromancy and it is our job to find out whom. There is an official Ministry investigation, but as you know, the Ministry is still trying to rebuild after the devastating effects of the war, and things are going slowly. With this knowledge, I’ve called together the families of those affected, as well as Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger, in the hopes that we can find the culprit.”

“I don’t understand,” Mrs. Creevey said quietly, “If it brought us back our son, why is it such a bad thing?” She looked incredibly nervous, speaking up.

“Necromancy is Dark magic and very easy to lose control of,” Kingsley said, offering a reassuring smile to the Muggle mother, “So far the culprit has been doing good, restoring lives that went far too soon, but we can’t trust in the fact that they will continue doing so. It is powerful magic, and consumes the people who attempt it. If we don’t find them now and stop them now, they could bring back others, they could become a new Dark Lord.”

“If the necromancer is stopped, what happens to those who came back?” Mr. Creevey asked. Kingsley and Minerva shared a look, before Kingsley looked directly back at Mr. Creevey.

“We don’t know,” Kingsley said, “I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to lose your son again-”

“No, we don’t!” Mrs. Creevey exclaimed, tears spilling from her eyes, “We lost him once when he went off with you magic lot, we lost him again when he died, and now we might lose him once again! We can’t keep losing him!”

“Mum, it’s okay,” Colin muttered, reaching out and taking his mother’s hand.

“No, it’s not,” Mrs. Creevey said, snot now running from her nose. She accepted the handkerchief Mrs. Weasley passed to her.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Creevey,” Kingsley said, “If I could do something to ensure the safety of your son, and of the others, I would, but I truly can’t. I have to ensure the safety of all of Wizarding Britain. And quite possibly the Muggle world, too.”

“So you’re saying we should enjoy the time that we have?” Tonks asked, Teddy clutched in her arms, “Because we might just disappear again? Remus and I have a son.”

“I know, Tonks,” Kingsley said, “I know. All we’re doing for now is finding the person responsible for this. With any luck, they’ll stop, and it will be done, and the four of you can continue with happy, long lives. But we do need to find them. And for that we need the four of you. Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and Remus Lupin, you are our best lead.”

“What you mean is you’re going to cast all sorts of spells on us and keep a good eye on us,” Tonks said, “Kingsley, you aren’t fooling me.”

“I’ll be happy to help,” Remus spoke up, “Necromancy is the most dangerous form of magic.”

“Thank you, Remus,” Kingsley said, relieved. With Remus’s agreement, Tonks followed suit, soon followed by Fred and Colin, who both trusted in their old teacher. Kingsley was hopeful. With any luck, even though the four of them didn’t know who was responsible, that with the help of the four of them they could find the culprit.

 

* * *

 

 

“I want to talk to Malfoy again,” Hermione muttered to Ron as they sat down at the dining table at Grimmauld Place. With the Burrow being full again, with Fred there, and with others coming and going, they’d decided it was best if they continued to stay at Grimmauld Place. One thing it gave them was privacy, and another was some place quiet for them to continue the investigations into Harry’s disappearance.

“I thought we’d given Harry a rest for a week?” Ron asked.

“We had,” Hermione said, “This isn’t about Harry.”

“What, you think he might know something about the necromancy?” Ron said, “I don’t like Malfoy, but he’s not that stupid.”

“I don’t think he’s the one doing it, but I think he might be able to help,” Hermione said.

“I don’t follow,” Ron said

“Look,” Hermione said, taking Ron’s hand, “There’s a possibility that you may not have considered, but I have thought about. I didn’t want to tell you that I’d thought about it, because it feels like such a huge betrayal to even think it, and I hate that I think it’s a very real possibility. I’d hate for you to think the same.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Ron said, frowning and leaning forward, placing his hand on Hermione’s cheek, stroking it, “But whatever it is, you shouldn’t feel guilty for thinking it.” Hermione nodded slightly, pressing her cheek into Ron’s hand, taking the comfort that was being offered to her.

“If you knew what it was…” Hermione trailed off.

“I’d probably agree with you,” Ron said.

“No, you really wouldn’t,” Hermione said, shaking her head, trying to blink back the tears in her eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me? At the very least, it won’t be such a burden,” Ron said. He moved his hand away from Hermione’s cheek, and moved his chair closer to Hermione to put an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re not going to like this, Ron, but there’s very real possibility – and I don’t like this either, please believe me – there’s a possibility that it could be Harry,” Hermione said. Ron jerked away from Hermione, staring at her disbelievingly.

“Harry wouldn’t do this!” Ron exclaimed.

“Think about it, Ron, just for a second. Looks who has come back so far. You know how Harry carries the guilt for every single person that died, even though it wasn’t his fault in the slightest. Do you remember what Harry said after Mr. Lovegood told us about the Deathly Hallows and I said it was obvious which one we were supposed to choose? He said the resurrection stone. Not to mention that he is the ‘Master of Death’,” Hermione said, standing up.

“No,” Ron said, shaking his head, not wanting to believe that his best friend would get involved in something so dangerous and Dark, “No. Harry wouldn’t.”

“Ron, Harry disappeared with Dark Arts books. Look at who has come back. Fred, who Harry was fairly close to. Colin, who Harry felt responsibility for. Remus and Tonks, the parents of his Godson, not to mention two people who were important to Harry, especially Remus,” Hermione said softly, reaching out and touching his arm.

“I really doubt Harry would be involved in this. Why don’t we just wait and see what Narcissa Malfoy finds out?” Ron asked.

“If Draco Malfoy is helping Harry, do you really think his mother would tell us what books they were?” Hermione said.

“See, that’s another part that doesn’t quite add up. Why would Harry go to Draco Malfoy for this?” Ron asked, “Malfoy is the last person Harry would go to with this.”

“Nothing makes sense at the moment, Ron!” Hermione exclaimed, wiping her eyes, “Harry’s disappeared, people are coming back from the dead, and all of it is pointing to Harry messing with necromancy, possibly with Draco Malfoy’s help! This doesn’t make sense, but nothing else does either!” Ron stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her into him. She rested her head on his chest, his shirt getting slightly wet from her tears.

“We’ll figure this out, and we’ll find Harry. He’ll come back and then he’ll have answers for us,” Ron assured her, kissing the top of her head, “Everything will be fine.”

But neither of them quite believed Ron’s words.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my beta, theshortestnerdfighter!

Hermione gave a disappointed sigh as Pig flew through the window with no letter. It had been a week since Hermione had told Ron of her suspicions, and since then she’d taken to sending Narcissa Malfoy a letter every day with Pig, to ask how things were coming along, but she had never had a reply.

Things had been rather empty on the resurrection front, too. All the tests that were being done on the returned gave them nothing, and no matter what was done, none of them knew what had happened, they just remembered fighting in the battle, and then waking up close to their homes.

No one else had returned, either, which Hermione wondered about. If it was Harry, he wouldn’t leave it there. If it was someone else, trying to bring back those who had died in the battle, there were still a good number of people left. Had whoever was doing it stopped, or had they taken a break?

She fed Pig a treat before returning him to his cage. Hermione was frustrated. They were stuck, with nowhere else to go. There was only one option left.

She hurried downstairs to see Ron accepting a piece of cake from Kreacher with a smile.

“We have to go talk to Malfoy,” Hermione said.

“I thought we were waiting for Narcissa Malfoy to get back to us?” Ron asked, before taking a bite of the piece of cake.

“It’s been a week. I’ve owled her every day, and there’s been no reply. I can’t wait anymore,” Hermione said. Ron nodded, chewing and swallowing quickly.

“We should go talk to Kingsley,” Ron said.

“No!” Hermione protested, shaking her head, “No. If we go with the Minister for Magic it’s even more unlikely that he’ll say anything. It needs to just be the two of us.”

“Malfoy won’t talk to us,” Ron scoffed.

“He might,” Hermione said, “He might, it’s worth a try.”

“Can I at least finish this piece of cake first?” Ron asked. Hermione gave Ron a soft smile, and nodded.

“Of course you can,” she said, shaking her head with amusement. She waited as Ron finished eating, before they left the house and Disapparated, appearing outside Malfoy Manor. They waited outside the gates for a couple of minutes before they opened for them and they walked forward. As they got closer to the front door, it opened, and Malfoy stood there, his arms crossed.

“What do you want now?” Malfoy asked, sounding impatient.

“How did you know we were here?” Hermione asked, ignoring Malfoy’s question.

“Magic, Granger,” Malfoy snapped, “What do you want?”

“I wanted to ask you a few questions, but not with anyone from the Ministry,” Hermione said.

“Because the Ministry is entirely useless at the moment. Well, I can’t tell you anything about Potter’s disappearance, Granger. I can tell you that I didn’t kidnap him, and that I owe him a life debt,” Malfoy said.

“We’re not here about Harry, though I also wanted to ask you about the life debt. You were very insistent about it the last time,” Hermione said. Malfoy sighed, then stepped back.

“I suppose you better come in to the parlour. I’ll ask Mother to join us,” Malfoy said.

“I’d really rather not,” Hermione said, trying not to look through the doorway.

“If you’d rather stay out here then,” Malfoy said.

“If you want to sit down and talk, with your mother there, then we can go somewhere else?” Ron suggested.

“No,” Malfoy said, “One of us has to be in the house at all times.”

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“None of your business,” Malfoy snapped, “You’re still a nosy little cow, aren’t you, Granger?”

“Oi!” Ron exclaimed.

“It’s fine, Ron,” Hermione said, “I understand you have your privacy. Perhaps I shouldn’t have asked that. However, I do hope you’ll be able to answer some other questions.” Malfoy glared at Hermione.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said, “Are you sure you don’t want to come in and sit down in the parlour. We won’t be anywhere near where you’ve been previously.”

“Funnily enough, Malfoy, your comfort is of no concern to us,” Ron snapped.

“Ron, calm down,” Hermione murmured, taking his hand and squeezing softly. She knew Ron was upset about everything, and it was easiest for him to take it out on Malfoy.

“Look, I don’t have to listen to this. Just ask your damn questions,” Malfoy said, looking directly at Hermione.

“Fine. Have you heard anything about certain people coming back from the dead?” Hermione asked. Malfoy shrugged.

“I’ve heard talk,” he said, his face impassive.

“Should I assume you know nothing about it, then?” Hermione asked.

“I have nothing to tell you,” Malfoy said.

“So you know nothing?”

“I told you that I have nothing to tell you,” Malfoy said, “Though perhaps I’ll say this. Only a month ago I was almost sent to Azkaban. Any wrong move on my part would send me straight there. I know you hate me, but do you really think I’m stupid enough to mess with something like necromancy?”

“I never said it was you. I thought perhaps you might know something,” Hermione said.

“Like I said, I have nothing to tell you,” Malfoy said.

“I have a lot of trouble believing that,” Hermione said.

“Believe what you like, Granger, but I have absolutely nothing to tell you,” Malfoy said, “Do you have any other questions?”

“Yes. When we talked to you after Harry’s disappearance you kept saying that you owe him a life debt. You never said whether you knew anything about it or not. Do you?” Hermione asked.

“Listen Granger. I’m not an idiot. Kidnapping Potter will get me sent straight to Azkaban. Messing with necromancy will get me sent straight to Azkaban. The smallest misstep could get me sent to Azkaban. I’m not such a fool to get involved in such rubbish. I owe him a life debt and I need to get rid of it before I do anything else. So stop bothering me about this, Granger. I can’t tell you anything,” Malfoy snapped. One look at his face told Hermione that Malfoy was fed up with all the questions.

“Fine,” Hermione said, “We should go then. Thank you for your time.” She turned around and started walking away, Ron following her after a last dirty look at Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 

Remus Lupin sat in the garden of his mother-in-law’s home. The sun was slowly going down, but it was still warm. And it was so nice to be able to feel the warmth.

He had spent the past week with his wife and son. He still couldn’t quite believe anything that had happened, but he felt the urgency of spending time with them, especially Teddy. His perfect son.

He was so relieved that Teddy hadn’t inherited any part of his lycanthropy. That he was perfectly healthy, and that Remus could be with him again. A son, a child, had never been something Remus saw as a possibility. Any sort of happiness like that.

And yet… And yet Remus still felt hollow. There was a part of him missing and it had been missing ever since 1981. He may have gained some of it back, but then he lost it again. Even now, now he was married and had a child, he couldn’t be completely happy. He didn’t think he ever could.

When he was a young teenage boy at Hogwarts, when the war was just quiet rumours happening around them, he had thought he would be friends with the other Marauders for the rest of his life. That he would always have James and Lily and Peter as friends, that he would be able to spend the rest of his life with…

No. He couldn’t think about it. He wouldn’t let himself think about it. Sirius was gone, he was married, he had a son. Thinking about the past would do no good. Even if people were being resurrected from the dead. There was no point in hoping for things that may or may not happen.

“Remus?”

Remus looked up to see his wife, standing in front of him, smiling at him softly. She reached out to him, and Remus took her hands, standing up.

“Is everything okay, Remus?” Dora asked him, reaching her hand up to Remus’s cheek and brushing softly with her thumb.

“Sorry, Dora,” Remus said, “I was just thinking about the past.”

“Of course you are,” Dora said, “People are being resurrected from the dead. We, apparently, were resurrected from the dead. And there are so many people you’ve loved who have gone. I expected you to think about it earlier than now, actually.” Remus shrugged.

“I’ve been trying to avoid thinking about it, actually,” Remus said, “So far the only people who have come back were in that battle at Hogwarts. I don’t want to give myself hope.” Dora nodded, and kissed Remus softly.

“I’m here if you need to talk it out,” Dora said. Remus smiled at her, and squeezed the hand he still held in his.

“I know you are. I think I need to take a walk on my own for now,” Remus said. Dora nodded, kissed him on the cheek, before walking back inside the house. Remus, on the other hand, walked out the front gate and started to wander aimlessly, thoughts of Sirius and James and Lily invading his mind.  

Now that he had let the thought enter his mind, he couldn’t get rid of it. He wanted Sirius to come back. He wanted James and Lily to come back. They were all probably at peace after all this time, but he selfishly wanted them to come back.

Harry probably wanted them back as well. At least Remus wasn’t the only one. It would help if they knew where he was.

A bird call overhead broke his reverie, and he looked up. In the distance he could see an odd shape. Slipping his hand into his pocket and gripping his wand tightly, he walked over to the lump. As he got closer he realised it was a person with black hair, and when he reached the person, he tried to ignore how his heart skipped a beat.

“S-Sirius?” Remus whimpered. Sirius blinked a couple of times before sitting up.

“Remus? What’s – why aren’t we in the Ministry? Where’s Harry? Is Harry safe?” he asked, sounding increasingly panicked as he talked, standing up with Remus’s help.

“Sirius, Harry is… there are no Death Eaters,” Remus said, trying to think how he could possibly explain this to Sirius.

“So Harry’s safe?” Sirius asked.

“Sirius, this is going to be very hard to believe, but please still believe me,” he said, before pulling Sirius into a hug.

“What’s going to be difficult to believe?” Sirius asked as Remus pulled away from him. Sirius reached to take Remus’s hand but Remus snatched his hand away.

“I… I don’t even know what to say,” Remus said, covering his face with both his hands.

“Is that a wedding ring?” Sirius asked, taking Remus’s left hand and inspecting his ring finger, “That’s a wedding ring. When the bloody fuck did you get married?” Sirius looked angry and hurt, and Remus sighed.

“Sirius… You’ve been dead for two years. That time we went to the Ministry because Harry was in danger? That was two years ago and you were killed by your cousin,” Remus said, somehow managing to get the words out, “Bellatrix killed you, you were dead. Since then Harry defeated Voldemort.”

“I’ve been dead a mere two years and you’re already married?” Sirius asked, shocked, “I was in Azkaban for twelve years, you thought I was guilty for thirteen, and you never moved on. But I was dead for just two and you’re married!”

“Sirius…”

“Did you say Harry defeated Voldemort?” Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

“About six weeks ago, from what I understand. I died too. So did my wife. We’re back now though,” Remus said.

“Your wife,” Sirius repeated flatly.

“You were dead, Sirius! You were dead, and she was there for me! And it’s not like I jumped right in to it, either! It was a year before I decided I could be with her. And we got married a bit quickly, maybe, but you were dead and it was war. I love her,” Remus added, “And our son.”

“So your wife knows about us?” Sirius asked.

“Yes. Of course. I had to tell her,” Remus said.

“Is it anyone I know?” Sirius asked. Remus hesitated, and looked away from Sirius, wondering how this was the topic that they had been stuck on. Not ‘I died?’, or ‘you died?’, or ‘Voldemort’s defeated’, or even ‘how the hell am I back then?’ but that fact that he was married.

“So it is someone I know,” Sirius said.

“It’s Dora,” Remus said, sighing. He was going to find out at some point, anyway.

“Excuse me?”

“Nymphadora Tonks, your cousin! I married her. And we have a son, his name is Teddy. Well, Edward. But we call him Teddy,” Remus said.

“You named him for Ted,” Sirius said, “Why did you name him for Ted?”

“Ted’s dead,” Remus said flatly, “A lot of people are dead. And not everyone who died has come back. You’re only the fifth.”

“You married my cousin,” Sirius said.

“For Merlin’s sake, Sirius, is that all that matters to you? You died, I died, and yet somehow we came back to life? No comment on how Harry, your godson, defeated Voldemort? Or maybe if I tell you that Harry has disappeared would get you thinking about something else?” Remus snapped.

“What do you mean Harry has disappeared?” Sirius demanded.

“Two weeks ago he disappeared right in the middle of the night. Ron and Hermione are looking for him, as well as Kingsley, but there are no leads. He just disappeared without a trace,” Remus said.

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Sirius snarled, stepping closer to Remus, “Harry’s disappeared and I’ve been yelling at you about getting bloody married. What a waste of time.”

“Sirius, there are no leads,” Remus said.

“Well, I’ll find leads!” Sirius yelled, turning around and beginning to storm off.

“Wait! Sirius, wait! You should come with me. To Andromeda’s. She’ll be glad to see you, and we have to let people know you’re back,” Remus said, “Andromeda might be able to tell you more about Harry’s disappearance as well. She was involved in the beginning. He’s Teddy’s Godfather.”

“At this point I’m really hoping this is some ridiculous prank,” Sirius said, “And then I’m going to question you about your sense of humour.”

“I would never – this is too serious,” Remus said.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Sirius said, “I know you wouldn’t, but that’s what I’m hoping for. I suppose you better lead the way then. I have no idea where I am. Any idea why I turned up here if I died in the Ministry?”

“There’s a theory that Kingsley has, actually,” Remus said, starting to walk back towards the house, “Maybe Kingsley will explain it to you. He’ll want to see you.”  

“It seems there’s a few people to see,” Sirius said. They continued to walk towards the house, and Remus didn’t know how to feel. Sirius was back. Sirius was back, and obviously upset about Remus being married and Harry having disappeared. But he was Sirius, one of his best friends, and his… nothing else. Because Remus was married to Dora.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my beta, theshortestnerdfighter!

Sirius sat impatiently in Andromeda’s living room. When he and Remus had arrived at her house, Andromeda had greeted him warmly, before rushing off to contact Kingsley, Ron and Hermione. He had nodded towards Tonks, trying not to glare at her, and sat there while everyone sat around discussing his appearance.

“I suppose you’re going to need somewhere to stay, Sirius?” Hermione said as she, Ron, and Kingsley prepared to leave.

“He can stay here,” Andromeda said, “There’s an extra room. I’m sure you don’t want to stay at Grimmauld Place.”

“I’d also like to talk to Sirius,” Tonks said, looking directly at Sirius. Sirius refused to meet her eyes, and Remus looked alarmed.

“I’m sure I don’t have much to say to you,” Sirius said, “Thank you for offering, but I don’t think I’ll like it much here, either.”

“Which is exactly why you’re staying,” Andromeda said, “You three have things to sort out.”

“Well, we’ll go then. Sirius, could you come by tomorrow, then? To talk about Harry,” Hermione said, after exchanging a confused look with Ron.

“If it’s about Harry, maybe I should go now,” Sirius said.

“We’re just going to go and sleep,” Ron said, “It’s late. We’re staying at Grimmauld Place. It’s easier from there.”

“Fine. I’ll be by in the morning then,” Sirius said. With that, Ron and Hermione left after bidding everyone goodbye, and Kingsley left after them, leaving Sirius in the living room with Remus, Tonks, and Andromeda.

“I think I hear Teddy,” Andromeda said quickly, leaving the room. Sirius scowled after her.

“Sirius, I think we should explain,” Tonks said.

“No,” Sirius said, “I don’t want an explanation. All I know is that two years after I died, Remus is married with a baby. That’s all I need to know.”

“Did you want to meet Teddy?” Tonks asked.

“He’s sleeping,” Remus said, “He can meet him in the morning.”

“Listen, Sirius, this isn’t – I mean, I know-” Tonks cut off, shaking her head, unsure what to say.

“I don’t think there’s anything you can say that won’t make this awkward,” Sirius said.

“Sirius-” Remus started to say, but Sirius cut him off.

“I hope the two of you are happy,” he said softly, before turning and leaving the living room, going into the kitchen. He couldn’t be in the same room as the two of them. He couldn’t listen to them tell him all about how they fell in love. He couldn’t bear it.

“I had hoped that the three of you would talk.”

Sirius blinked, and realised Andromeda was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

“I thought you’d gone to Teddy?” Sirius said.

“That was a very obvious lie, Sirius,” Andromeda said with a smile, “Sit down. Do you want a cuppa?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sirius said absently, sitting down at the table and Andromeda stood up, busying herself with the kettle.

“I wasn’t happy when Dora and Remus got married. A lot of people thought it was because he’s a werewolf, and that I thought my daughter deserved better,” Andromeda said, her back to Sirius, “And I do think my daughter deserves better, but not because Remus is a werewolf. Remus is a lovely man. But my Dora deserves someone who can love her fully and Remus will never be able to.”

“I don’t understand why you’re telling me this,” Sirius said. Andromeda turned around, looking at Sirius.

“Remus loves you. He always will. He forced himself to move on, and I know he cares for Dora, and that part of him loves her, but he loves you,” Andromeda said.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have offered to let me stay here, then,” Sirius said.

“You’re my cousin, Sirius,” Andromeda said, shaking her head, “And I know what it’s like to have very little family left. Not two weeks ago all I had was my grandson and a very tentative relationship with my sister.”

“Which one?” Sirius asked, looking alarmed.

“Bellatrix is dead, and no amount of loss in my life would allow me to mend bridges with her. I’m been in contact with Narcissa. Her husband is in Azkaban, and all she has is her son,” Andromeda said.

“Lucius should be in Azkaban,” Sirius said.

“I know he should. But that doesn’t mean Narcissa doesn’t feel his absence, or that she’s any less lonely,” Andromeda said, “This war tore families apart, and we just wanted to help mend one a little.”

“Still, what’s your plan? Force me into the room with Remus and Tonks, make us all uncomfortable?” Sirius asked.

“No,” Andromeda said, “I’d hoped you would talk. I know it hurts you.”

“Talking hurts too,” Sirius said, shaking his head. Andromeda sighed, and placed the cup of tea in front of Sirius, taking his hand in hers.

“Look. There’s nothing I can tell you. This is going to hurt someone important to me no matter what,” Andromeda said.

“I shouldn’t even be worried about it. I should be helping to find Harry,” Sirius said.

“That’s why you’re going to see Ron and Hermione tomorrow, isn’t it?” Andromeda asked.

“I don’t know. Hermione never said,” Sirius said, “Merlin, I’m at the command of an eighteen year old girl.”

“Hermione was the brain behind the operation this past year. Harry would never have defeated You-Know-Who without her. If anyone’s going to find Harry, it’s going to be her,” Andromeda said. Sirius sighed, and took a sip of his tea.

“Tomorrow I’ll find somewhere else to stay,” Sirius said, “I can’t stay here.” Andromeda nodded, and squeezed Sirius’s hand.

“No matter how this all turns out, you’re still family,” Andromeda said, giving Sirius a reassuring smile.

“I don’t know how you can be so calm about it. Your daughter is married to Remus, my…” Sirius trailed off, shaking his head slightly.

“Lover? Ex-lover? I don’t know. What was your relationship when you died?” Andromeda asked.

“Complicated,” Sirius responded, “Though throughout that year at Grimmauld Place I did wake up next to him many times.”

“As far as you’re concerned, you still have that same relationship, because you’ve missed the last two years. Throw this in, it just makes things even more complicated. I can’t blame you. I can’t blame Remus. All I can do is be as supportive as possible to the people who matter to me,” Andromeda said, finishing her cup of tea, “I’ll see you in the morning, Sirius.” She stood up, putting her teacup in the sink, and left the kitchen, leaving Sirius alone with his cup of tea.

Andromeda was right. The last thing he knew, before he had woken up on the ground with Remus next to him, was that he and Remus had something. And now Remus was all of a sudden married.

Sirius needed something stronger than tea.

* * *

When morning came, Remus and Tonks woke to find Sirius already gone. Tonks fed Teddy while Remus perused the morning newspaper, and then Remus played with Teddy for a while, though soon he was back to sleep.

With Teddy asleep in his cot, Remus and Tonks sat down in the living room, ready to have a serious talk.

“Sirius is back,” Tonks said after a moment.

“Yes,” Remus said stiffly.

“We should talk about it,” Tonks said.

“I don’t think there’s anything to talk about. We’re married, we have Teddy. Sirius is the past,” Remus said.

“Sirius will never be the past,” Tonks said, shaking her head, “And that was okay for me, while he was dead. That sounds horrible, I know, but now Sirius is back, and I know… I know.”

“You know what?” Remus asked, “Dora, I love you, and I love Teddy.”

“But I will only ever be third in your heart,” Tonks said.

“We’re married,” Remus said. Tonks sighed, and took Remus’s hand.

“Listen to me, Remus. I love you. I truly love you. But if you think staying with me is the right thing, you’re wrong. Do you know how much it hurts to be married to a man who loves someone else so much more than they love you? To know that that other person is your cousin? And it was okay when Sirius was dead, because you needed to move on, and I know you loved me, that you still do. If we stay together now, we’re going to end up in one of those miserable marriages where we hate each other, and that will hurt more. It will hurt Teddy. We don’t know how long we have now that we’re back. For all we know, we’re going to have long lives, die natural deaths. I can’t be married to you all that time knowing that there is a living person you love more than you will ever love me,” Tonks said, tears coming to her eyes.

“Dora, I married you, I made promises,” Remus said.

“So did I. Do you remember what those promises were?” Tonks asked.

“Of course I do,” Remus said, frowning, “How can you doubt that?”

“I don’t. But those vows were ‘‘til death do us part’. We died, Remus, even if we came back,” Tonks said.

“Dora, I don’t want to hurt you,” Remus said.

“It’s unavoidable,” Dora said, “But ending things now will be easier on everyone. If we stayed together, it would only end up with more pain. I know when I have to walk away.”

“Teddy-”

“Plenty of children grow up in broken homes and are still absolutely loved. Teddy will be happier if we’re happier,” Tonks said. Letting go of Remus’s hand, she took her wedding ring off, before taking Remus’s left hand and slipping his ring off his finger, clasping them tight in her hand.

“Dora-”

“He’s probably still at Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione,” Tonks said, trying hard not to cry. Remus frowned, and leant forward, kissing Tonks softly. As they broke apart, Tonks noticed Remus’s eyes were red.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I know,” Tonks assured him, “I know,” She blinked back tears and forced herself to smile, “I think you should go.” Remus nodded, and stood up. It wasn’t really good-bye – they had a son together to raise, after all – but it certainly felt like one. And it hurt. It really, truly hurt.

* * *

Sirius had listened carefully as Hermione has explained everything about Harry’s disappearance and what they had done to find him. He had been surprised at the involvement of Narcissa. Even though she hadn’t contacted Hermione in a week, the fact that Narcissa had even appeared to be willing to help was shocking to Sirius.

“I can take a look through the library as well,” Sirius said, “I had to take inventory one summer as a punishment. I might be able to find something.”

“Really?” Hermione asked, looking hopeful. Sirius nodded.

“Yes. But first you have to tell me what you’re not telling me,” Sirius said, “There’s something about Harry that you’re holding back.”

“We – well, I,” Hermione quickly amended after a quick look from Ron, “I think that Harry’s behind the resurrections.”

“Harry?” Sirius scoffed.

“It’s not as stupid as you might think,” Hermione said, “I didn’t want to think it, either. But the fact is that Harry disappeared with Dark Arts books. Harry is also the Master of Death.”

“Master of Death?” Sirius asked, frowning, “That rings a bell.”

“Have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?” Hermione asked.

“That old myth? My mother used to tell us about it. It was obviously a load of rubbish,” Sirius said.

“That’s what I thought too,” Hermione said, “But it’s not. Harry was in possession of all of them, though he told us he lost the Resurrection Stone.”

“Harry wouldn’t be that stupid,” Sirius said, refusing to believe his Godson would get mixed up in such Dark magic.

“Harry has lost a lot,” Hermione said, “It’s just a theory. I might be wrong.”

“You are,” Sirius said confidently, though he wasn’t as sure as he sounded. He barely knew Harry, as much as he wished otherwise. Hermione, on the other hand, knew him well. Ron wouldn’t admit to believing it, but one look at him told Sirius that he was just determined to be loyal to Harry, even if he saw sense in what Hermione was saying, “I’ll go look in the library now.” He left the room and went through to the library, hoping that something that would help was still in his memory, despite him trying to forget everything about his childhood in this horrible place.

He quickly saw the shelf of empty books that Hermione had meant, but he had no idea what books they were at all. He decided to look through the desks instead.

Sirius had been searching for quarter of an hour when Hermione came into the library.

“Remus is here. He wants to see you,” Hermione said.

“I don’t want to see him,” Sirius said instantly.

“He looked pretty upset,” Hermione said, looking puzzled at the apparent animosity Sirius had for Remus.

“I don’t care,” Sirius said, “I don’t have time for him. We have to find Harry.”

“I’m pretty sure Narcissa went through and took everything,” Hermione said.

“I still have to look,” Sirius said, “Tell Remus to get out of here.” Hermione sighed, and left the library. Sirius stopped what he was doing and tried to listen to any conversations, though he only heard noises and couldn’t make out any words. Sirius sat down at the desk, putting his head in his hands. He was a mess. He had been since Azkaban, possibly even before then. And all of this – dying and coming back to life, Remus being married, Harry gone – just made it all worse.

“Sirius?”

And there was the voice Sirius simultaneously wanted to hear and didn’t want to hear.

“I told Hermione I didn’t want to see you,” Sirius said, not looking up.

“Dora broke things off,” Remus replied quietly. Sirius thought he even sounded pained. Of course he was in pain, his wife had just broke up with him. The thought of that just made Sirius hate it all the more. Remus moved on so quickly and then their marriage couldn’t even last.

“Is there a certain way you’re expecting me to respond to that?” Sirius asked, looking up. Remus’s eyes were red, and he looked miserable.

“I expected you to at least be my friend,” Remus said. Friend. How Remus could even think that was possible with the way he’d hurt him, Sirius didn’t know.

“I don’t even know if I’m really that important to you,” Sirius snapped.

“My marriage is breaking apart and all you’re worried about is whether you’re important to me?” Remus asked, “Why do you think my marriage is ending?”

“I thought she broke it off?” Sirius said.

“She did,” Remus said, “Because… well, because of you.”

“And what do you think is going to happen now, Remus? That we’ll just go back to how we were? No,” Sirius snapped loudly. He may have hated that Remus moved on so quickly, but he didn’t want to be the reason it ended, either. Not when all he’d done was try to stay out of their way.

“S-Padfoot, that-”

“Save it, Remus,” Sirius said coldly, “I don’t care. When I said I didn’t want to see you, I meant it. Your cute little marriage breaking up doesn’t change that.” Remus looked taken aback, but nodded anyway, leaving the library without another word. Watching him leave, Sirius wondered if it was normal to feel like he hated Remus.

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my beta, theshortestnerdfighter!

Ron Weasley considered himself a loyal friend. Yes, he’d made mistakes in the past, turning away from Harry or Hermione for reasons that now seemed so stupid. Nevertheless, he was loyal to his friends, sticking by them when they needed him to.

It was hard to be a loyal friend when your best friend disappeared two and a half weeks ago and your other best friend (who also happens to be your girlfriend) thinks they’re behind the resurrections. It was hard to be loyal when all the evidence pointed to Harry being behind it.

Ron couldn’t admit it out loud, though. Even though he knew Hermione was probably right, he didn’t want to admit it. The idea of Harry messing with something as dangerous as necromancy just didn’t –

“They’re still arguing,” Hermione said, coming into the bedroom they were currently using, “I don’t even know what about. Every little thing Remus does, Sirius yells at him. And then I mentioned that Remus is staying here since he and Tonks broke up, and then Sirius yelled at me.”

“Do you know why they broke up?” Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

“No idea. And this house is no longer a nice quiet place where we can conduct our search for Harry in peace,” Hermione said, sighing, “I just want to find Harry.” Ron sighed.

“Ask why he let those two come back if all they’re going to do is argue,” Ron said, groaning a little as he realised he could hear faint yelling coming from a couple of floors below. Hermione stared at him in shock.

“What?” she asked.

“You’re probably right,” Ron said, “I hate to think it, but you’re probably right about it being Harry.” Hermione walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

“Listen, we’re going to find Harry. We’re going to talk to him, find out why he’s messing with such dangerous magic, and hopefully stop him before it takes over him,” Hermione said.

“I’m really worried about him,” Ron said quietly. Hermione nodded in agreement, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, comforting each other, until the bedroom door banged open and Sirius stood in the doorway.

“Lupin is not to stay here. This is my house, and I don’t want him here,” Sirius snapped.

“It’s Harry’s house, actually,” Hermione said, “You left it to him. Just because you came back to life doesn’t mean it’s yours again. Harry would want to offer Remus a place to stay, especially after his marriage ending.”

“He wouldn’t if he knew,” Sirius said, crossing his arms.

“If he knew what?” Hermione asked, letting go of Ron and standing up from the bed, “That you can’t let Remus sit down on a chair without yelling at him? This is a big house. Is it that hard to avoid each other if you really need to? You’re acting like a child!”

“Why does he have to stay here?” Sirius asked, making a face.

“Firstly, he and his wife just broke up. Secondly, he has nowhere else to go. Third, I thought you were his friend?” Hermione asked, confused, “What could have possibly happened for you to treat him like this?”

“He got married,” Sirius said. Hermione looked at Ron, who looked just as confused as she felt.

“People get married, what’s the problem?” Hermione asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Remus said as he walked up behind Sirius, “Well, it does matter. Not to the two of you, though. Don’t worry, I’ll find somewhere else.”

“No, Remus-”

“You heard the man, he’d find somewhere else,” Sirius said.

“This does seem awfully familiar though,” Remus said, “Though, of course, that time we were alone, and you thought I was a spy.”

“Oh, so we’re bringing this up again, are we?” Sirius exclaimed, turning to glare at Remus, “You forgave me for that, or was that only for a brief moment until you could bring it up again at a later point? ‘Oh, yeah, maybe I got married after you’d only been dead a year but you thought I was a spy 17 years ago!’ Let’s just bring up the past. Brilliant.”

“I was just commenting that it seemed familiar,” Remus said calmly. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. Neither of them had any idea what was going on.

“Well, you shouldn’t have,” Sirius said.

“Sirius, Remus has nowhere else to go,” Hermione spoke up, “He can’t go back to Andromeda’s, he and Tonks just broke up. There’s a reason we’re here and not at the Burrow, and it has to do with overcrowding. There’s no one else.”

“I don’t care,” Sirius said, “I don’t want him here.”

“You don’t even want to be here!” Ron exclaimed finally, sick of the arguing, “You hate this house! You’ve always hated it! Remus is your friend, and I thought that you would stick by your friends, even after everything that’s happened! You, Sirius Black, who was willing to risk death and imprisonment for Remus, who said himself that he would die before he betrayed his friends. And now you want to kick Remus out? He has nowhere to go.” Sirius blinked a couple of time, and looked at Ron, tilting his head slightly.

“You don’t understand-”

“No, I don’t, and I don’t think I want to,” Ron said, “What I want is for you to stop yelling at Remus constantly. What I want is to find Harry. What I’d really like is for you to perhaps help with that because he’s your bloody Godson.” Sirius stared at Ron, looking suitably chastised.

“You’re right,” Sirius said, “We should find Harry. That should be what I’m focusing on, rather than Lupin.”

“Remus can help, too,” Hermione said. Sirius grunted, before walking away, ignoring Remus as he walked around. Remus gave them both apologetic looks.

“I’m sorry about all this,” Remus said, “I should leave.”

“No,” Hermione said, “Sirius is an adult and should learn to act like one. We don’t know what’s going on, and to be quite honest, right at this point in time, I don’t particularly care. I want to find Harry.”

“I can’t speak for Sirius, obviously, but I will try to keep any problems to a minimum,” Remus said, then smiled at them both, “You know, you both were very good at telling us off. One day you’ll make great parents.” With a smirk, he walked out of the room, trying not to laugh at the alarmed looks on Ron and Hermione’s faces.

 

* * *

 

Sirius stared up at the huge manor in front of him. Somehow he’d ended up here, in front of Malfoy Manor, about to see the cousin he hadn’t seen in years.

The day before he’d spent trying to find things in the library (between yelling at Remus about whatever reason he could find. Perhaps it was unfair on Remus, but Sirius was angry), but Narcissa had obviously given it a clean sweep. Hermione and Ron had been disappointed, and Sirius was as well. He wanted to know what his Godson was up to.

“I’ll go talk to Narcissa tomorrow,” Sirius had said to them over dinner, “See if maybe I can get her to tell me what she’s found, if she’s found anything.”

“Would you?” Hermione had replied, hope in her eyes, her face brightened considerably. Sirius nodded.

“I want to find Harry, too,” Sirius said. And then he continued to eat dinner in silence, occasionally glaring at Remus.

And now here he was. Taking a deep breath he took a step closer to the gate, and watched as they opened, surprised the Malfoys were letting him in. He continued to walk forwards, and as he reached the door, it opened, revealing Narcissa.

“Sirius! It’s been so long, how nice to see you!” Narcissa said with an elegant smile.

“Last time you saw me you said I was a disgrace to the family,” Sirius said, dubious of Narcissa’s act.

“Did I?” Narcissa asked lightly, “Well, times have changed. Would you like to come in?”

“Yes, thank you,” Sirius said, giving his cousin a tight smile before following her into the parlour.

“Would you like a cup of tea? I can ask our house-elf,” Narcissa said.

“No, thank you, this shouldn’t take long,” Sirius said, “I’m helping in the search for Harry, which I know you were supposed to be helping with, also. Hermione and Ron told me you were in the house, searching in the library, and took what you apparently needed, bringing it here to work on. I want it back.”

“You won’t get any further than I did. I’ve been working on it closely,” Narcissa said.

“Hermione said it’s been a week and a half since you’ve had it,” Sirius said.

“Yes. And I will let her know if I come across anything,” Narcissa said.

“I’d much rather I did myself,” Sirius said.

“You are a disowned Black, you would not be able to read it,” Narcissa insisted.

“I was never disowned,” Sirius said, “Yes, I ran away from home. And my dear mother blasted me off the family tree, but that wasn’t legal or magical. My father never disinherited me, and after Regulus died he made extra efforts to make sure I would inherit the house and fortune, even if my mother didn’t know that. I was not disowned. If I had been, Grimmauld Place would not have been mine.” Narcissa stared at Sirius, looking slightly alarmed, before letting out a breath and nodding.

“Well, he is your Godson. If that is what you would prefer, I will of course fetch the documents for you. Why don’t you wait here, I’ll ask our elf to fetch you a drink. What would you like? Firewhiskey? Mead? Butterbeer?”

“Nothing from you except those documents, thank you,” Sirius said through clenched teeth. Narcissa nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Sirius. He had to wonder why Narcissa seemed to be going out of her way to be unhelpful. Hermione thought the Malfoys were in on it, and until now Sirius hadn’t been convinced. But Narcissa was acting strangely. Offering to help and then being deliberately unhelpful. If she didn’t care, she wouldn’t have offered help at all.

The parlour door opened, and Sirius looked towards it see a young blonde male standing in the doorway.

“You’re Sirius Black,” he said.

“And I suppose you’re the young Draco Malfoy?” Sirius responded. Draco nodded, looking at Sirius with a curious expression.

“You’re H-Potter’s Godfather then?” Draco said. Sirius frowned as he looked at Draco. Sirius noticed the quick name change, but from what he knew, the two hated each other.

“Yes,” Sirius said, watching as Draco nodded. As he watched him carefully, it looked like Draco was trying to decide something.

“I know Mother has gone to get something for you, could you stay for a little longer?” Draco asked, “I have something to show you.”

“I don’t know what you could possibly have to show me,” Sirius said.

“It’s important,” Draco said, “It’s important and I wouldn’t if I didn’t absolutely have to.”

“Draco, don’t bother my cousin, please,” Narcissa said from behind Draco, “I’m sure you have something to be doing.”

“Mother-”

“Go, Draco. Now,” Narcissa said sharply. Draco looked at Sirius, who was watching the exchange with curiosity.

“I need-”

“Draco,” Narcissa insisted. Draco nodded, and slipped out of the parlour. Narcissa sat down opposite Sirius and placed down a pile of parchment on the coffee table, pushing it towards Sirius. Sirius picked it up, giving it a quick flick through.

“This is blank,” Sirius said.

“Yes,” Narcissa said, “I told you that you would not be able to read it.”

“You had something to do with this. You’re hiding something,” Sirius said.

“What could I possibly be hiding?” Narcissa asked.

“You’re in on it somehow. You have Harry, whether you kidnapped him or he came willingly is irrelevant,” Sirius said, “I want to know where Harry is.” He stood up, glaring at his cousin.

“Sirius, I barely escaped from life in Azkaban, and it’s because of Mr. Potter that I didn’t. I wouldn’t do anything to him, and I certainly wouldn’t kidnap him. One misstep could land me and my son in Azkaban, as Draco has explained to Miss Granger already. Even helping Potter in whatever it is that he’s doing could be seen as negative in the eyes of the Ministry. I know you don’t think much of me, Sirius, especially after I married Lucius, but you know that I would not do anything to endanger myself or my son,” Narcissa said, a bite to her voice.

“I just want Harry safe,” Sirius said. Narcissa nodded.

“I know,” Narcissa said, her voice now tender, “I know you do. But he defeated the Dark Lord. I’m sure that he’s safe.” Sirius sighed.

“I should go. Thank you for all your help,” Sirius said dryly. He began to walk out of the parlour.

“No,” Narcissa said, standing up, “Perhaps Draco was right. He has something to show you.”

“What changed your mind?” Sirius asked.

“Perhaps you’ll understand once Draco has shown you,” Narcissa said, then lifted her voice, “Draco, I know you’re out there. Come, take my cousin.” Draco walked into the parlour, his cheeks a little pink.

“What is this about?” Sirius demanded.

“You’ll understand. Follow me,” Draco said. Sirius narrowed his eyes, but his curiosity won over his distrust, and he followed Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to let you all know that updates are going to slow down to fortnightly for awhile, as right now I can only work on DaR in the weekends. I am sorry about updates being slower, but I just want you all to know I haven't gone anywhere, and this story isn't abandoned. In fact, recently I had a massive brainwave for it that will help the story along.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, theshortestnerdfighter!
> 
> There are some quotes taken directly from the books, only two, and they are italicised. I'm sure you'll recognise them :)

Remus hesitated before he knocked softly on the door. To think that until yesterday this was, for all intents and purposes, his home. And now he felt like a stranger.

He didn’t want to see Dora. He didn’t want to see the hurt on her face, but he had a son. He had Teddy and he had to see him. He had to arrange things with Dora so that he could see him frequently.

It was Andromeda who opened the door, and she greeted him kindly enough, letting him in. He went through to the living room where Dora was playing with Teddy.

“Remus!” Dora exclaimed with surprise.

“Sorry,” Remus said, “I didn’t want – but – I wanted to see Teddy.” Dora nodded, and patted the space next to her on the sofa. Remus nodded, and sat down next to her, looking down at his son.

“I was going to contact you soon, anyway,” Dora said, passing Teddy to him, “We have a son together, and you should be able to see him. We should sit down and organise something. Maybe once you find somewhere of your own you can have him stay with you.”

“We don’t even know how permanent our… stay will be,” Remus said.

“No, you’re right. We don’t. But let’s assume we have a while. It will make it easier,” Dora said, smiling as little as Remus cuddled his son. Remus nodded as he lightly tickled under Teddy’s cheek.

“Dora, you didn’t have to-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Remus,” Dora replied, refusing to look at him, “I know I didn’t have to. But I can recognise when things are going to hurt. And this hurts both of us, I know, but if we force ourselves to stay together while I know you love someone more who is out there it’s going to end badly. I’ve already explained this. I don’t want to go over it again.”

“Is this really what you want?” Remus asked.

“What I want is a husband who loves me before anyone else other than our son. But that’s not going to happen,” Dora snapped, startling Teddy. Remus pulled Teddy closer to cuddle him.

“I’m sorry,” Remus said quietly.

“Oh, stop it,” Dora said, shaking her head, “I know what it’s like to not being able to help your feelings. Maybe I should have just tried to forget all about you in the first place.”

“No,” Remus said, “No. And you did try. You did your job. If you had just forgotten me, we wouldn’t have Teddy. I wouldn’t give him up for the world.” Dora smiled.

“Neither would I,” Dora agreed, “He is perfect. Right. So, until you find somewhere of your own, I suppose you’ll have to come here to visit Teddy. How often do you want to see him?”

“As often as possible,” Remus replied, “But I thought I should leave it up to you. I don’t want to… hurt or inconvenience you.”

“It’s not about me, Remus. It’s about your relationship with your son. If you want to visit every morning then I’m okay with that. If you want to come by just to put him to bed every night, then I’m okay with that, too,” Dora said, “If you want to bring Sirius-”

“No,” Remus interrupted Dora, “No, I won’t be bringing Sirius.”

“Don’t try to spare my feelings, Remus, if Sirius is going to be in your life and in Teddy’s then Teddy may as well get to know him,” Dora exclaimed.

“Sirius hates me,” Remus said. Dora stared at Remus in shock.

“What?” she asked after a few moments, unable to say anything else.

“He hates me. Not that it matters,” Remus said, “I didn’t want to bother you with that.” Dora shook her head.

“It’s not bothering me, Remus,” Dora said, pausing for a moment, “Well, it is. It bothers me that he hates you when he has no reason. That he’s wasting his time hating you after…” Dora trailed off.

“Why don’t we talk about Teddy?” Remus suggested, “That’s why I came.” Dora agreed, and together the two of them decided that Remus would come by every morning unless something came up, to spend some time with Teddy.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re telling me you were at Malfoy Manor for over two hours and come back empty handed?’ Hermione demanded, staring at Sirius. Sirius held his hands up over his face.

“Narcissa had nothing to give me, nothing to tell me,” Sirius said.

“So why were you there for two hours?”  Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes, unsure if she believed him.

“She’s my cousin, she wanted to make amends,” Sirius said carefully, “She’s repairing her relationship with Andromeda, and now she wants to do the same with me.” Hermione sighed, before turning away.

“Fine,” Hermione said, “So we’re no further along to finding Harry.” Turned away, she couldn’t see the guilty expression that passed over Sirius’s face momentarily. He wanted to be able to reassure her, but he couldn’t find a word to say.

“The trail’s gone cold, then,” Ron said, “What do we do now?”

“Keep looking,” Hermione said, “Keep looking for Harry, keep looking for clues, hope something comes up, and hope Harry comes home.” Silence filled the room, as they each individually thought about what they knew.

The dining room door opened and they all turned around to see Remus.

“Oh, sorry, was I interrupting?” Remus asked.

“No,” Hermione said, “Come on in. Sirius went to speak to Narcissa this morning and came back with nothing. We have nothing to go on. Where were you this morning?”

“I had to go see Teddy. And Dora. We have to discuss a few things,” Remus said, “Which reminds me. Sirius, Dora wants to see you.” Sirius stared at Remus, though determinedly refusing to meet his eyes.

“Why would she want to see me?” Sirius asked.

“She didn’t exactly tell me,” Remus said, “And I didn’t ask. I’m just passing the message along. Also, Hermione, I know this probably won’t help with Harry, but there might be some books in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library that discusses resurrection theoretically. You could try there.” Hermione shook her head.

“No one is allowed at Hogwarts at the moment unless they’re helping in the rebuild,” Hermione said, “It’s not safe after the battle. I have to wait until it’s rebuilt.”

“Well, it was just a suggestion,” Remus said. He looked back over at Sirius, but Sirius was now staring down at the ground angrily, “I should – I should just leave.” Ignoring Hermione’s protests Remus left the room.

“Remus could help us, Sirius, and you just keep making him uncomfortable,” Hermione snapped. Sirius ignored her and walked out of the room as well. Hermione turned to Ron, who simply shrugged.

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do,” Ron said, “Something will come up.” Hermione didn’t agree. Harry didn’t want to be found, and they wouldn’t be able to.

 

* * *

 

A week went by, and they were no further along. With a cold trail, there was nothing they could do. Kingsley had gone to question the Malfoys again, and got nothing. Hermione was still convinced they knew something.

Remus had visited Teddy and Tonks every morning, coming back after lunch and reminding Sirius that Tonks wanted to see him before disappearing into the room he was staying in. He sounded more and more annoyed each day, but Sirius refused to see Tonks.

Ron and Hermione hoped they found something soon. They were worried about Harry, of course they were, and it bothered them both that Sirius didn’t seem to be as worried.

Something had to come up soon.

 

* * *

 

“ _Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off_ -”

“ _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead_ -”

 

Lily rolled over on the hard floor. James was dead, and Voldemort had been trying to get Harry. Harry! Where was Harry?

She sat up, and realised she was not in Harry’s room. It was a big room, wooden floor and panelling. She didn’t recognise it. How was she here? And how was she not dead?

Unless she was dead? Because there, lying next to her, was James. She reached out to him, touching him gently. He felt solid. But if they were both dead, he probably would feel solid to her.

James turned over and looked at Lily with concern.

“No. No, because I should be dead. If I’m dead, you’re dead. No. Why couldn’t you get away?” James whispered, sitting up also a shifting over closer to Lily, before wrapping his arms around her, “What about Harry?”

“He killed you. And then he came for us, there wasn’t enough time,” Lily cried, “He wanted me to get out of the way, he wanted Harry. I couldn’t let him – I couldn’t.” She burst into tears, and James lightly stroked her hair.

“Mum? Dad?” a faint voice asked. Letting go of each other, they turned to see a man standing before them. A man who looked very much like James, but had Lily’s eyes.

“What?” Lily asked, standing up, walking closer to the man.

“I’m Harry,” he said, his voice still faint, “I’m your son, Harry. You died, but I survived. Mum, you saved me. And now you’re back.”

“This isn’t possible,” James muttered, joining Lily, “If we died, we can’t come back.”

“You did,” Harry replied, his green eyes watery, “You did. You missed seventeen years, but you’re back now.” He walked forward and threw himself into Lily’s arms, and Lily automatically hugged him. It didn’t make sense to Lily, but she saw the truth of it. He looked too much like James, he had her eyes, just like their little Harry did.

“You’ll have to explain to us,” Lily said. Harry nodded, and as Lily let go of Harry, he collapsed. Lily reached out for him, and knelt down, cradling him gently in her arms.

“Harry! Harry!” a blond haired man exclaimed, rushing over. Lily hadn’t noticed him before, but he came from the corner of the room, “Not again. Harry, I told you, I warned you!”

“What’s going on?” Lily demanded. The blond man looked up, his grey eyes meeting her green ones.

“I need to get Harry to his room. Can you help? After that I can explain,” the man said. Lily nodded, and with the help of Lily and James, the blond man took Harry through the halls and into a big room, laying Harry down on a king sized four poster bed.

“This has happened before. My mother and I know what to do,” the blond man said, casting a few spells over Harry. Then he waved his wand, making three chairs appear. He gestured towards them, and sat down on one himself.

“You have questions. And Harry can answer them better than I can when he wakes up. But I can give you the basics now,” the man said, and he began a brief explanation, Lily and James listening raptly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put this chapter up a little earlier than I was planning to because I'm going to be very busy this coming weekend. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but the next three are all longer ones.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta theshortestnerdfighter! 
> 
> This chapter starts before the story began, but it should make sense.

The war may have been over, but it wasn’t the end of everything. Only a week after the defeat of Voldemort, the Death Eater trials began, and the first one was the Malfoy trial.

Harry hated using special privilege’s most of the time. He wanted to be treated like any regular person, but for the Malfoy trial he used it. He spoke for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, offering the fact that both of them had saved his life and without them Voldemort would never have been defeated. There was nothing he could say about Lucius Malfoy – and quite frankly, nothing he wanted to say – but he had to help Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. And he did. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy weren’t let off, but they had to pay reparations and do community service in the form of helping rebuild after the war.

After the trial finished, Harry made sure he got a moment alone with Draco Malfoy. He was taken in to Draco’s cell in the Ministry, and the guard left him in there. Even though they weren’t being sent to Azkaban, the documents for their release hadn’t cleared yet. Harry knew they would be released later that day.

Harry didn’t dare say what he wanted to say there in the Ministry, so he instead held his hand out to Draco to shake, passing him a note. Draco frowned, quickly reading it, before looking back up at Harry with confusion, but he nodded once.

“Thank you,” Draco said loudly, “Without you my mother and I would be sent to Azkaban.”

“I only did what I thought was right,” Harry replied, equally loudly. Then he turned and asked to be let out. He left without saying another word to Malfoy, and went back to Grimmauld Place, where he discussed the results of the trial with Ron and Hermione, had dinner, and played some Exploding Snap with Ron while Hermione read.

After Ron and Hermione went up to bed, Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and snuck out of  the house. There was still some time to kill before midnight, when he’d arranged to meet Malfoy, and so he walked the streets under his Cloak, thinking carefully over what he was planning.

At ten to midnight he Apparated outside Malfoy Manor, and waited for the high gates to open and let him in. He took his Cloak off as he walked, and at the door of the Manor he came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

“Well, you better come inside,” Malfoy said, looking at Harry with a hint of distaste. Used to that look from him, Harry followed Malfoy into the Manor and through to the parlour, where Narcissa Malfoy was sitting.

“Mr. Potter,” Narcissa greeted him with a welcoming smile, as if it was not midnight, “Would you like something to drink? A cup of tea, or Firewhiskey? We have a fine selection of wines.”

“No thank you, Mrs Malfoy,” Harry replied.

“Please, I feel that we should be on first name terms after all we’ve done for each other. I shall call you Harry, please call me Narcissa,” she said, gesturing at a sofa chair for Harry to sit down. Perturbed, he sat, crossing his legs.

“Alright… Narcissa,” Harry said. Narcissa’s face brightened, and she looked at her son.

“Draco, please sit down. I’m sure our guest wishes to speak with us,” Narcissa said. Draco sat down next to his mother, and looked at Harry with distrust.

“I was hoping to talk to Draco,” Harry clarified.

“At midnight,” Draco said, “You were hoping to talk to me at midnight. You didn’t want anyone else to know. You’re up to something.”

“Yes,” Harry said, “But I’m sure as far as you’re concerned, I’m always up to something.”

“What do I have to do with it?” Draco asked.

“I want your help,” Harry said.

“I’m not giving it to you,” Draco said, “I don’t care if you saved me from Azkaban, I’m not helping you.”

“The way I see it, you owe me,” Harry said.

“How?” Draco asked.

“You saved my life. Then I saved yours. And then I saved you from Azkaban,” Harry said.

“That’s-”

“He’s right,” Narcissa cut Draco off, “You do owe him. Harry, why don’t you tell us what it is that you need help with?”

“You don’t have to be involved, Narcissa,” Harry said.

“I know,” Narcissa said, “But if you’re coming to my Draco to help, there is obviously no one else you can go to with this, and I know the two of you don’t get along. It could end disastrously. I want to help.”

“Are you sure? What I want to do is dangerous,” Harry said.

“Everything to do with you is dangerous,” Draco snapped.

“Harry, you have saved us all from the Dark Lord. My family may have sided with him, but he was a horror. Perhaps we once agreed with his ideals, but – you must surely know how terrified I was of him, for the way he used my son,” Narcissa said. Harry nodded.

“I do know,” Harry replied, “I had a connection with Voldemort. I saw things through him sometimes. I know for a fact that most of what Draco did was not by choice.”

“I am sitting right here,” Draco pointed out. Narcissa nodded.

“I see we understand each other. Then understand this, Harry. I want to help you, because I feel we can be friends. Isn’t that right, Draco?” Narcissa said.

“Not likely,” Draco snorted.

“Draco,” Narcissa said warningly.

“Fine. What is it that you need help with?” Draco asked.

“Are you familiar with the Deathly Hallows?” Harry asked.

“An old myth,” Draco said.

“A story passed along through many pureblood families. Most people do not believe in them, though I know some who do,” Narcissa said, “I would not discount it, Draco.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“They’re real,” Harry said, “Dumbledore believed in them, and I, in fact, am a descendant of Ignotus Peverell. Voldemort was a descendant of the Peverells as well.”

“What are you saying?” Draco asked. Harry smiled, and took the Invisibility Cloak that he wrapped across his arm and placed it on the coffee table. He then reached out into his pocket and pulled out the ring and the Elder Wand, placing them both on the Clock.

“I am the Master of Death,” Harry said, “That ring belonged to the Gaunts, Voldemort’s family, and if you look at it carefully it has the sign of the Deathly Hallows engraved into the stone on it. That stone is the Resurrection Stone. That wand is the Elder Wand. It was once in Dumbledore’s possession, until you, Draco, disarmed him at the top of the Astronomy tower that night. You never realised you were its master, and it was buried with Dumbledore, until Voldemort took it from his grave. But by the time Voldemort took it, I had already won the wand from you.”

“I remember you saying something along these lines before you defeated Voldemort,” Draco said, “Explain the cloak, then.”

“This Cloak was my fathers. It has passed down my family since Ignotus Peverell. It is the Cloak that makes up the Deathly Hallows. They are all in my possession. That makes me the Master of Death,” Harry said, “Now, Ron and Hermione think I lost the ring in the forest, and I’ve let them think that. They also think I put the wand back in Dumbledore’s grave, but I obviously haven’t. I can’t let them know what I’m doing.” He looked up at Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa was looking at the three Hallows with awe, and Draco looked confused.

“And what are you doing?” Draco asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Narcissa asked, “Draco, look at him. He’s a lonely boy who has lost so many people, and now he is the Master of Death.”

“Forgive me for not understanding right away, Mother, but it is midnight,” Draco snapped. Narcissa ignored him as she moved over to sit in the seat next to Harry, taking one of his hands in hers.

“Harry, listen to me. This is dangerous. Every wizard who has ever messed with necromancy has ended up dark and deranged. They lose control of their powers, and no one who was brought back was brought back properly,” Narcissa said.

“They didn’t have the advantage I have,” Harry insisted, “I am the Master of Death.”

“We’ll help you,” Narcissa said after a moment’s thought, “Draco and I will help you.” Harry smiled at her.

“Thank you,” Harry said softly. He was determined to do this, and knowing he would have help was a huge relief.

For the next hour they discussed plans. With the books in the Malfoy library and any books Harry could find in the Black library, they would hopefully be able to pull together to find a proper spell or ritual to do. They agreed that Harry would come back in two nights time, again at midnight, to discuss things further.

Harry left, and Draco was left alone with his mother.

“Why did you agree to help?” Draco asked, “This could get us sent to Azkaban.”

“Because he is determined to do it, not matter what,” Narcissa said, “And this way, we can be there to ensure it doesn’t get too out of hand.”

“It’s not our responsibility,” Draco said.

“No. But he hasn’t gone to his friends. He won’t go to anyone else. Everyone else he knows would disapprove-”

“You disapprove,” Draco pointed out.

“Yes, I do,” Narcissa said, “But the poor boy has been without his family since he was a year old. He has lost a lot of people important to him. He is desperate. Desperate people do dangerous things, we both know that as well as anyone. He is not our responsibility, but since we know, we should do all we can to stop things going too far. We don’t want another Dark Lord on our hands.” Draco looked at his mother with shock.

“Harry Potter would never be a Dark Lord,” Draco exclaimed.

“Necromancy is a dangerous business, Draco,” Narcissa said, “You know how it’s turned out in the past. Even if he has good intentions – and at best I would say he has selfish intentions – necromancy can twist his soul.”

“So we’re just supposed to stop him becoming a Dark wizard?” Draco said, “How are we supposed to that?”

“I’m sure we will find a way,” Narcissa said, “Now, it is late, and we should sleep. We have to search our library in the morning.”

Draco went to bed, though he couldn’t sleep for another hour.  The idea of Potter – Harry Potter – becoming a Dark Wizard was a ridiculous one. And as Draco thought about it, quite simply a terrifying thought.

 

* * *

 

For the next three weeks Harry met with the Malfoys frequently, though it was always at midnight. They discussed the information they had available to them, and plans for Harry to disappear.

Harry had mentioned that he was becoming overwhelmed with his day to day life, with everything that was going on, and that he wanted to get away from it all. He told them he wanted to disappear, and not tell anyone where he was going. He knew if anyone knew that they wouldn’t leave him alone.

It was decided Harry disappear in the middle of the night, take the books needed from the Black library, and bring them, some of his belongings, and himself, and stay at Malfoy Manor, in hiding. Harry had been concerned, worried that people would come to them thinking that Harry was kidnapped, but Narcissa had assured him that they could handle them.

Two nights before Harry’s planned disappearance, Harry was in the Malfoy library with Draco. He was reading over some books while Draco was simply sitting across from him, looking at him. Harry tried to ignore the stares, but he got fed up.

“What?” Harry snapped, looking up from the book.

“I’m just thinking,” Draco replied.

“You were staring,” Harry said.

“I'm just trying to figure you out, Potter. Hence, thinking,” Draco said, smirking at him.

“I’d have thought you had me all figured out already. You certainly seemed to at school,” Harry said.

“Things have changed. I’ve been presented with new information,” Draco said.

“You don’t like that it’s not as simple as being the Golden Boy Potter,” Harry said. Draco shook his head.

“That always annoyed me, because I knew you weren’t,” Draco replied, “You were always so nosy, getting mixed up in things that weren’t your business.”

“If I hadn’t, Voldemort would’ve come back in our first year,” Harry pointed out.

“I hated you,” Draco said.

“And I hated you. It’s not that simple anymore, is it?” Harry said.

“No. And I want to hate you for it,” Draco said, though he smiled a little. Harry smiled back, before glancing at his watch

“I better go. I’ll see you in a couple of days,” Harry said, closing the book, and standing up.

“You could always change your mind,” Draco said.

“That is always a possibility,” Harry agreed, though he didn’t look like he would, and Draco never believed he would in the first place. With that, he walked out of the library, leaving Draco. Instead of staying in the library, Draco made his way to bed. Over the past three weeks he had been seeing another side of Potter, one that was not the annoying prat Draco had always believed him to be, and now he didn’t know what to think.

 

* * *

 

Harry had thought about leaving a note for Ron and Hermione, promising he was safe and not to worry, but in the end he decided not to. They were going to worry, no matter what he did, and even a note could be considered a clue. They could use it to find him somehow.

As he packed the last of his things into his rucksack, he mused that perhaps he was a little paranoid. A note wouldn’t give anything away – still, better not risk it. He grabbed his rucksack, hung it over his shoulder, and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, pulling it over him and his rucksack, before quietly going downstairs and leaving the house.

He was greeted brightly by Narcissa when he arrived at Malfoy Manor, and was shown to a guest room where he could stay. She even pointed down the hall to where Draco’s room was, should he need anything, before telling him to have a good night’s rest and they would discuss things the next morning. With that, Narcissa left Harry on his own, but Harry didn’t sleep yet. He couldn’t, not when he knew Ron and Hermione would wake to find him gone.

He got undressed, ready for bed, when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Er… come in?” Harry said, unsure how to react. He had one of the books that he had brought with him from the Black library, and hadn’t gotten into bed yet, and he was standing there in only his pants. The bedroom door opened and Draco walked in.

“So you – you’re naked,” Draco said, staring at Harry with his mouth open.

“I have pants on,” Harry said.

“You’re going to sleep like that?” Draco asked.

“Yes… not everyone wears silk pajamas, Malfoy,” Harry said, gesturing to Draco, who was indeed wearing silver silk pajamas. Draco didn’t reply, just continued to stare, making Harry feel self-conscious.

“Was there a particular reason you were in here?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I wanted – I had – I forgot,” Draco finished lamely.

“You forgot?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I got distracted,” Draco said, shaking his head, “I’m sure I’ll remember in the morning. Good night.” Draco left the bedroom, leaving Harry confused. Deciding he wouldn’t understand what had just happened, he got into the huge king sized bed. It was comfortable, the most comfortable bed Harry had ever been in. As he tried to sleep, his thoughts were of Ron and Hermione, and how they would react when they found him gone in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Harry was in the Malfoy library with Draco once again. It was where they had spent the last two days, except when sleeping or eating. They were close, Harry knew, but there was one piece missing to everything. It had to be a ritual, a resurrection ritual, and they knew nearly everything they needed to know about it, except for what it did to the person doing the ritual. Harry was happy to go on without that knowledge, but both Draco and Narcissa had insisted that they find out.

“I can’t believe you’re just willing to sacrifice yourself to let someone come back to life,” Draco said, pushing the book he was reading away from him.

“I’ve sacrificed myself before,” Harry said, “I died.”

“You’re not dead,” Draco said.

“No. But I did die, for a moment. When Voldemort tried, in the forest,” Harry said, “And I was sacrificing myself then, because – never mind.” He shook his head. The Malfoys didn’t know about the Horcruxes, and Harry intended on keeping it that way.

“Why?” Draco asked, “The Dark Lord wasn’t going to let them go if he’d killed you, even if he had promised that. Surely you knew that.”

“I knew that. That’s not why I let him kill me. He had to kill me, otherwise no one would have been able to kill him. He would have been immortal,” Harry said.

“That makes no sense,” Draco said.

“Of course it doesn’t,” Harry said, “It would if you knew every part of the story, but I’m not telling you. It’s horrific.”

“Right, so you won’t tell me. But even if you did sacrifice yourself that time, those were living people. There people are already dead,” Draco said.

“And they shouldn’t be! They were too young! Fred was only 20, he has a twin brother, a successful business. Colin was 16! Remus and Tonks had a son they should have been able to raise!” Harry exclaimed, “If I have a way to bring them back, then I have to do it!”

“Or you could just let them rest in peace,” Draco said.

“I can’t,” Harry said, shaking his head, “I can’t let them stay dead when it’s my fault.”

“So this is guilt,” Draco said, glad that something about this finally making sense, “Guilt is what’s causing you to do this.”

“Maybe. And if I’m successful with them, I’ll go on to selfishness, and bring back Sirius and my parents,” Harry said, “Or maybe I just have a responsibility.”

“You should just accept that the dead are dead. They’re gone,” Draco said.

“Stop trying to talk me out of it,” Harry said, “I’m doing this.”

“Maybe for once in your life you should think of yourself. Unless this is all about yourself,” Draco said. Harry frowned.

“What exactly do you think of me?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Draco said, “I haven’t figured you out, yet. I once hated you, though we’ve already agreed that’s not an option anymore. Here’s what I know: You have some sort of hero complex. You apparently feel guilty over deaths that were in no way your fault. You want to mess with the most dangerous and Dark magic that exists, and you came to me, your old school nemesis, for help with it. Nothing about you makes sense.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s the most dangerous and Dark magic,” Harry said, “I’m pretty sure Voldemort covered that one when he made himself immortal.”

“The Dark Lord wasn’t immortal, you killed him,” Draco said, confused.

“Yes. After I destroyed what made him immortal,” Harry said, “Well, not just me.”

“So that’s what you were doing this past year,” Draco said. Harry shrugged.

“Maybe,” Harry said.

“Potter, you want me to help you with this,” Draco pointed down at the book, “But you’re not going to tell me what you were doing the past year?”

“That sounds about right,” Harry said. Draco crossed his arms, glaring at Harry.

“You’re a prat,” Draco said. Harry shrugged, looking back down at his book, and murmured something in response that Draco didn’t quite hear, “You can’t let anyone know all of your secrets, is that it?”

“I’d really rather not think about the last year, actually,” Harry said sharply, “I’m sure you don’t want to either.”

“You’re going to have to think about it if you’re bringing people back from the dead,” Draco pointed out.

“Drop it, Malfoy,” Harry hissed. Draco sighed, but went back to the book he was searching through, knowing that the conversation didn’t help him figure Potter out at all.

 

* * *

 

On the fifth day of Harry’s stay, Harry was yet again in the library with Draco, this time with Narcissa, and he was getting tired of waiting. He slammed his book shut, getting the attention of Draco and Narcissa.

“We’re not going to find anything about how I’ll be affected by this, because there’s never been a case like this before,” Harry said, “There’s never been a Master of Death before.”

“We’re only concerned for you, Harry,” Narcissa said softly, getting up from her seat and walking over to Harry.

“I’m the Master of Death. Surely nothing bad can happen?” Harry said in a small, hopeful voice.

“I know you’re not that naïve,” Narcissa said with a small smile.

“We know everything that has to be done. I want to start,” Harry said. Narcissa glanced at Draco.

“Give us time to get what is needed,” Draco said, “It’s not going to be easy to find a phoenix feather.”

“I’ll need more than one,” Harry said.

“It’s not going to be easy to find any,” Draco said.

“You’re trying to put me off,” Harry said.

“Yes,” Draco said, not seeing any point in lying about it, “Yes, we are. Because this is stupid.”

“Malfoy-”

“No, Potter, you listen to me! This is stupid, and you’re putting yourself at risk for something that might not even work!” Draco exclaimed, “And even if it does, what are you going to become? You certainly won’t be the same person, and I don’t want that to happen!”

“Why do you care?” Harry asked as Narcissa stepped back, sensing that this was something the two boys had to work out together.

“Why do I – oh, for Merlin’s sake, Potter! You really are an idiot, I hope you know that!” Draco yelled.

“You’ve made your opinion about that quite clear over the years,” Harry said.

“I give up!” Draco said, throwing his hands in the air dramatically, “I give up, Potter. Throw your life away on a small chance that someone can come back from the dead. I don’t care anymore!” With that, Draco stormed out of the library, slamming the door as he left. Harry was shocked. It almost seemed like Draco cared, and that didn’t make any sense to Harry.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, it didn’t take that long to collect some phoenix feathers. It only took another two days, and Narcissa found them, though she refused to tell Harry where she had found them, simply putting a finger to her lips.

Draco refused to talk to Harry during those two days, and for some reason that Harry couldn’t explain, he missed talking to Draco. He used to hate him, but that had changed a long time ago. Harry didn’t even know what he thought of Draco,and now he found that he missed him.

Since everything was ready for Harry to do the ritual, Harry went down to the basement, Narcissa and Draco following, though Draco reluctantly. It had changed since Harry had been here last – there was no cell anymore. Narcissa had obviously put a lot of effort into changing it, it seemed warm and comfortable, the floor now wooden, the walls covered in panelling, fairly comfortable furniture sitting around. He glanced over at Narcissa.

“Bad memories,” Narcissa said softly, “We needed a change.” Harry nodded, and sat down in the middle of the room, laying his Invisibility Cloak down. On it he placed the Elder Wand, the ring, and one phoenix feather. He took a small photo of Fred Weasley out of his pocket and placed it down. Fred grinned and waved out of the photo.

“I’m ready,” Harry said.

“You’re really going through with this,” Draco muttered, shaking his head.

“Yes,” Harry said a little shakily.

“Just don’t kill yourself,” Draco said.

“I seem to have done well against the odds so far,” Harry said. Draco crossed his arms, then sat down in one of the armchairs, watching Harry. Harry picked up the Elder Wand and the phoenix feather, and Draco stood up, and walked over to him, kneeling next to him.

“Don’t. Die,” Draco said before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Harry’s. Harry barely had time to respond to the kiss before Draco was moving away again, sitting back in the arm chair.

Harry shook his head, deciding he’d deal with that later. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, tightening his hold on the Elder wand. He pointed the wand at the phoenix feather and muttered, “Incendio,” before dropping the feather onto the Cloak, watching the feather turn to ash. Then he picked up the photo of Fred.

“Fred Weasley, _iterum vive_ ,” Harry said loudly, “ _Incendio_.” The photo burned up, and Harry let that drop on top of the ashes of the phoenix feather. He took the ring, the stone in the ring glowing slightly, and he placed it on top of the ashes, “ _Nascemi_.” Red light shone from the Resurrection Stone, filling the room. It slowly dulled, and soon all they saw was smoke rising from the pile of ashes on top of the Invisibility Cloak. Harry blinked a couple of times.

“Did it work?” Harry asked, “It didn’t work.”

“We don’t know that,” Narcissa assured him, “It could take some time.”

“It didn’t work,” Harry said, shaking his head, “It didn’t work. I failed.” Narcissa and Draco looked at each other for a moment, and Draco quickly moved next to Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“We can try again,” Draco said, “Do some more research.”

“You don’t even want me to do it,” Harry said quietly.

“No,” Draco agreed, “I don’t want you to. But we can look into it, find out if we missed anything.”

“I don’t have another photo of Fred. I’ve wasted a phoenix feather,” Harry said.

“We can another one photo and another feather,” Draco said. Harry shook his head, and pushed Draco away. He gathered up his undamaged Invisibility Cloak, the ring, and the Elder wand, and left the basement. Draco turned to his mother.

“There’s nothing we can do,” Narcissa said. Draco closed his eyes.

“He’s so-”

“I know,” Narcissa said, “And there’s nothing we can do. Leave him alone for a while, and then you can go comfort him.” Draco blushed as he realised he had kissed Harry in front of his mother. He didn’t know what had come over him. It wasn’t something he’d thought about, and there, in that moment, he felt it was important to kiss him.

Well, if his mother wanted him to give Harry some time alone, Draco would use that time to think things over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Iterum vive' means in latin 'live once more' and 'nascemi' means 'to be born, arise'. Loosely. I used google translate and then my lovely beta checked with some latin scholars she knows. 
> 
> Originally everything to do with Harry, Draco, and Narcissa was supposed to be one chapter but it got very long so it's been expanded into three.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, [thebingobat](http://thebingobat.tumblr.com/), who has changed urls, I did not change beta reader.

Draco Malfoy had only ever been in one relationship, and that had always been more of an obligation than a choice.

He was the Malfoy heir, and certain things were expected of him. So when the Yule Ball came around, Draco asked Pansy Parkinson. She was from a respectable pureblood family, he had known her for a long time, and he knew his father would approve. At the time, a date to the Yule Ball was all that it was.

It was in fifth year that things changed. As Prefects, they spent more time together, and Pansy kept dropping hints she thought were subtle, and the two dated for the rest of the year. And so the two started dating the rest of their fifth year. She comforted him when his father was sent to Azkaban, and Draco had truly appreciated her during that time.

The summer between fifth and sixth year changed everything for Draco, and during sixth year, he and Pansy drifted apart. Draco devoted so much of himself into the task the Dark Lord has given him, and his relationship had fallen by the wayside. When things came to an end, Draco was mildly surprised to find he was relieved, and came to the realisation that he had only ever seen Pansy as a friend.

Draco had never given thought to his own preferences. He knew his duty, and that was to marry a pureblood witch, have a pureblood heir, and carry on the noble Malfoy name.

Everything was different now. The Malfoy name was a disgrace.Draco was all too aware that any child carrying this name would be weighed down by his and his father’s mistakes.

Another difference was Harry Potter.

Only an hour previously, Draco had kissed him. Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy had kissed Harry Potter. Why had he done that? Draco had no idea. It didn’t make sense to him, and yet it had happened. Despite not understanding why, Draco felt warm and slightly happy when he thought about the way his lips had felt against Harry’s.

Was it the intensity of the situation? Was the fact that he was about to try and resurrect someone from the dead why Draco had done it? Concern that Potter was going to die?

He’d never really cared whether Potter lived or died before now. Something had changed over the last few weeks, Draco already knew that much. He didn’t hate Potter, but he hadn’t hated Potter for some time. He refused to give Potter away that time during the war, because he’d known he was probably his only hope. But not hating him was a far cry from kissing him!

Draco had definitely wanted to kiss him. He wouldn’t have kissed him if he didn’t. So what did that mean? Did he have feelings for Potter, or was it just because he was about to risk his life?

He should probably figure that out before Potter questioned him about it.

 

* * *

 

Two hours after the resurrection attempt, Narcissa found herself knocking on Harry’s bedroom door. He had already had two hours alone, and now she wouldn’t allow him anymore time for self-pity.

When there was no answer from within Harry’s room, Narcissa opened the door and went in anyway. Harry was sitting on the bed, the blankets covering up to his shoulders, his head down, his eyes closed. Narcissa felt bad for him. She truly did. Even though he was nearly eighteen, when Narcissa looked at him she saw the little boy who had lost so much.

She had respected the young boy from the moment he walked up to the Dark Lord in the forest, ready to accept what the Dark Lord had in store for him. He had held his head high and accepted that he was going to be killed.

Intrigued by the fact that Harry had not been killed, Narcissa had wondered if perhaps it had something to do with him being the Master of Death.

The boy had rescued her and her son from Azkaban. Thought Lucius had still been sent to Azkaban, Narcissa did not fault Harry for that. Lucius had been in a terrible position. Her only hope was that perhaps he would have a reduced sentence.

Her respect for Harry Potter grew to a fondness for him over the last few weeks. He was so determined, and it was painfully clear to Narcissa that he was just a lonely little boy looking for comfort. She wanted to help him, protect him, look after him.

And, after all, Draco did seem to be fond of the boy now.

“Harry,” Narcissa said softly, going over to the bed and sitting down next to him, “You tried. You tried your best, and that’s all that can be expected of you.”

“No,” Harry murmured, “Fred is dead because of me. So are the others. I’m responsible for their deaths, and I have to bring them back.”

“No, you don’t,” Narcissa said, reaching out and putting an arm around Harry’s shoulder, “And you are certainly not responsible for their deaths. Every single person fighting that day knew what they were getting in to. They made the choice to be in that fight.”

“I failed Fred, and I failed George, and I failed the Weasleys,” Harry whispered, “I failed everyone.”

“No,” Narcissa said, “No. You rid the world of the Dark Lord, and that was the opposite of failing. You saved everyone.”

“Not everyone.”

“Harry. You can’t linger on the past. You have to keep moving forward,” Narcissa said. Harry shook his head.

“No. I’m going to do more research, find out what I did wrong,” Harry said. Narcissa nodded, knowing there was nothing she could do to talk him out of it. All she could do was offer her support to this young boy.

“Harry…” Narcissa started to say, but could find no other words to comfort him. Finally, she said the only thing she could, “We’ll help. Draco and I will help.” Harry’s head rose up, and he gave her a tentative smile.

“You could have said no, and turned me away,” Harry said.

“But we didn’t,” Narcissa said as there was another knock on the door, and Draco came in to the room.

“Oh. Mother. Sorry,” Draco said, “I’ll go.”

“No, I was just about to leave anyway,” Narcissa said, standing up from Harry’s bed, “We’ll do more research, Harry.” Harry nodded, and watched as Narcissa left the room, then looked at Draco. Harry shuffled on his bed, pushing the covers down and away from him.

“So…” Draco began, but couldn’t find anything else to say. Harry just watched him as Draco paced the room.

“I’m sorry it failed,” Draco said after a minute of silence.

“You’re not really,” Harry said.

“No, not really,” Draco agreed.

“Cut to the chase, Malfoy, I know why you’re in here,” Harry said. Draco glanced over at Harry, but quickly looked away again. He couldn’t quite bear to look at him.

“Well… I mean, I…”

“You kissed me,” Harry said.

“Yes,” Draco agreed.

“There’s a good place to start then. Why?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Draco said. Harry frowned, staring at Draco.

“You don’t know?”

“Listen, Potter, I don’t know. I’d never even – it wasn’t until that moment that I wanted to. And I’ve been thinking about it for the last couple of hours, and nothing – I don’t know!” Draco exclaimed.

“Right. Well… you should figure what it was about,” Harry said, “And just so you know, I didn’t mind it. I was a little surprised, but it was… nice.” Draco blinked a couple of times and then stared at Harry, shocked.

“You – what?”

“I mean...well,”  Harry paused, thinking of the reactions of Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys,   
“You figure out what it was about, and then talk to me about it. In the meantime, I’m going to do more research and find out what I did wrong.” He got off the bed and left the room. Draco watched him leave, a little confused.

Harry had liked the kiss, which made things both less and more complicated than before. If he hadn’t, then Draco could just forget about it and move on. But he did, and so now Draco had to figure out if he wanted Potter.

This was going to drive him mad.

 

* * *

 

The next day found Harry and Draco in the library once again, studying the books carefully. It was afternoon, and it was quite warm. Harry was ignoring the glances Draco occasionally sent his way, though when Draco stiffened, Harry looked up to see an alarmed expression on Draco’s face.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Granger and Weasley. Some others too,” Draco said, “They’re here. I’ll go, sort it out, you hide.”

“How do you know they’re here?” Harry asked.

“The wards,” Draco said, standing up, “I’ll explain later.” He rushed out of the library, and Harry was left confused.

Harry didn’t think that Hermione and Ron and whoever else would come into the Manor, and certainly not the library, but even so, Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and put it on, and went into one of the further corners with the book he was studying.

Harry might as well have left his book sitting on the table. He was so distracted by the knowledge that Ron and Hermione were there that he couldn’t bring himself to read. What had they figured out? What did they know? How worried were they?

He wondered why they were coming to the Malfoys. He had known it was a possibility, but yet he wondered whether or not they thought they knew something, or if they were just exploring every option. It had been a week since Harry had left. Maybe they didn’t know anything after all.

He tried not to, but Harry found that all he could think of was the conversation Draco and Narcissa were having downstairs.

After a short time that felt like hours, Draco came back into the library, calling for him. Harry stood up and walked towards him, shrugging off the Cloak.

“How were they?” Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

“Nosy as usual,” Draco said, “Granger is really-”

“She’s my friend,” Harry said firmly, “And so is Ron. I don’t want to hear how you hate them. I just wanted to know if they seemed okay.” Draco stared at Harry, and felt a little bad. They were Harry’s friends, and he had been about to go on a rant.

“I-”

“Don’t bother saying anything, Malfoy,” Harry said, sighing, “Why were they here then?”

“They wanted to ask some questions about your disappearance,” Draco said, “Neither of us quite lied… but we… well. We handled it. Anyway, that’s not the part you want to know about.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“When they left they were still within the wards of the Manor, and so we could hear their conversation. Apparently your resurrection ritual worked. Granger thinks it will be Lupin and Tonks next,” Draco said.

“You can hear private conversations if they’re in the wards of the Manor?” Harry asked.

“Mother and I can, as long as we’re in the wards ourselves. Father too, but he’s in Azkaban, so he can’t at the moment,” Draco said, “It’s so that we get some idea if we’re in any sort of danger.”

“So your mother can hear what we’re saying right now?” Harry said.

“No!” Draco said, “For two reasons. I’m a Malfoy, we can’t listen in on each other’s conversations unless we’re in the next room. Secondly, you’ve been welcomed into our home, so we can’t listen in on you, either.”

“Right. How did you know it was them before you left?” Harry asked.

“I told you, the wards. We’re tuned in to the wards, we can feel them. It’s hard to explain. But we can feel a… presence of sorts entering our wards, so we have some warning if someone is here. We get some idea of the presence, too. Like a magical signature of sorts. I recognised Granger and Weasley from… well, you remember,” Draco said, shrugging a little.

“Did you say that the ritual worked?” Harry asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Finally got there, did you?” Draco said with a smile, “Yeah. When they left they were talking about it.” Harry stared at Draco for a second before his face split into a huge grin.

“It worked!” Harry exclaimed, “I can do it again, then.”

“Harry-”

“I brought Fred back! Do you understand how great this is?” Harry exclaimed, “Now I can bring back Colin, Remus, Tonks, Sirius…”

“Your parents?” Draco asked. Harry met Draco’s eyes and gave a small nod before looking away.

“I can bring back Colin today,” Harry said, putting the book he held in his hand down, “We can go do that now. Come on!” He left the room, Draco quickly following him, and Draco wondered if he had done the right thing, telling Harry that he had succeeded.

 

* * *

 

At half past nine the next morning, Draco sat in the dining room with his mother. Harry was elsewhere, Draco didn’t know where, and he was grateful. He had something to ask his mother.

“Are you really going to go help Granger this morning?” Draco asked.

“Of course not. I’m going to find out what they know and take any evidence with me under the guise of helping,” Narcissa said, “Andromeda told me that she couldn’t read the previous inventory of the Black library, since she was disowned. This means I’m the only one who can. I can insist on taking all the information with me and working on it at home. We already know which books are missing.

“Why are you helping Harry?” Draco asked.

“Why are you?”

“Because of the debt. I owe him,” Draco said. Narcissa raised an eyebrow and smiled at her son.

“The debt is the only reason, of course?” she asked.

“I asked you why you’re helping him,” Draco said, “Why turn it back at me?”

“Because you need to think carefully over what the young Harry really means to you,” Narcissa said, “I saw how worried you were yesterday when he was doing the ritual for Mr. Creevey, even though he had proven the previous day that nothing bad would happen to him.”

“Yes, I’m sure that’s what you noticed,” Draco said, “Mother, isn’t there anything we can do to persuade Harry to stop this?” Narcissa looked at Draco intently, and reached over to take his hand.

“You tell me,” Narcissa said. Draco stared at his mother, and made a face.

“Why can’t you just give me a straight answer?” Draco asked, moving his hand away from his mothers and standing up, throwing his arms in the air, “Why does no one give straight answers?” He strode out of the dining room, leaving Narcissa smirking after him.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon Narcissa walked into the sitting room where Harry and Draco were playing a game of Exploding Snap together.

“How did it go with Granger and Weasley?” Draco asked, looking up.

“I’ve taken the inventory that Miss Granger did, and the previous one that the family did. They wouldn’t have been able to read it. I’ve told them I will study it here and it will take some time. I’ll have to find some accident for the information,” Narcissa said. Harry looked grateful.

“Thank you,” he said, “Though no doubt Hermione will realise that there’s something off. She may have already.”

“Your friend is very intelligent,” Narcissa said. Harry smiled.

“And Muggle-born,” he added proudly. Draco and Narcissa shared a quick look, before looking back at Harry, who was grinning, “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

“No, it’s fair,” Narcissa said, “It’s well known that for a long time the Malfoy family was opposed to Muggle-born members of our society. The Blacks too.” She smiled at Harry.

“Opposed,” Draco said, rolling his eyes, “Mother, we tortured them. Watched as the Dark Lord killed them before our eyes.” He closed his eyes and shuddered. Harry reached out towards Draco, but quickly retracted his hand. Draco would probably not welcome comfort from Harry while thinking about that particular part of his past.

“Voldemort is gone now,” Harry said firmly. Draco opened his eyes and looked at him.

“You say his name,” Draco said. Harry shrugged.

“I’m not scared of him,” Harry said.

“Well, of course not,” Draco said, “You killed him.” Harry looked down at his hands.

“I did what I had to do,” Harry said quietly. Draco frowned.

“What, you don’t like that you killed him?” Draco asked.

“Of course not! I killed someone!” Harry exclaimed.

“Yeah, but it was the Dark Lord,” Draco said, “He killed so many people, and was responsible for more. It was because of him the war even happened!”

“I know that,” Harry said, “I know all of that. But I still killed someone.”

“Harry?” Narcissa said, walking closer to him, “Is this why you’re… is this why?”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty for killing the Dark Lord,” Draco said. Harry groaned. He didn’t want them asking these questions. He knew he shouldn’t feel guilty. But there was still that part of him that reminded him that he was directly responsible for someone’s death. And he certainly didn’t want Narcissa Malfoy trying to analyse him.

“I thought I’d bring back Remus and Tonks today,” Harry said, trying to change the subject.

“At the same time?” Draco asked, his eyes wide.

“I can do it,” Harry said, “And I have a photo of the both of them together. It will be fine.”

“Harry, that’s a really stupid idea,” Draco said.

“It will work,” Harry said confidently, “I’m going to do it now.”

“Now?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” Harry said, standing up, “No time like the present.” He left the room, and Draco and Narcissa glanced at each other before quickly following him down to the basement.

Harry set everything up for the ritual, and Narcissa and Draco sat down to watch as Harry went through with it again, this time attempting to bring back two people at once. Harry finished the ritual and looked up at Draco and Narcissa, and smiled.

“Since Nymphadora is Andromeda’s daughter, we’ll probably hear fairly quickly if it worked or not,” Narcissa said, “Though I do hope we found out why they’re not coming back here.”

“I don’t mind as long as it succeeds,” Harry said, his voice a little faint.

“Come on,” Draco said, “We can wait to find out. You want to play Gobstones?”

“No,” Harry said, starting to stand up, “The last time I got… I got…” Just as Harry stood up straight, he fell back down again. Draco and Narcissa immediately hurried to his side, helping him up.

“Harry, are you okay?” Narcissa asked.

“Yeah, I just… I’m…”

“That’s a no then,” Narcissa said, “Harry, you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

“My head feels a bit fuzzy,” Harry said, blinking a couple of times. He looked at Draco and grinned, “Your eyes are really grey.”

“Yes,” Draco said, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“That’s a little… a little forward,” Harry said, smirking slightly, though his eyes were quite dazed. Draco groaned, and he and Narcissa helped Harry up to his room and into his bed. Harry was quite giggly as they got him into his bed, and kept taking Draco’s hand and muttering all sorts of dirty things that Draco didn’t need to think about when he was still so confused about what he felt for Harry.

“I’m a bit sleepy,” Harry said as Narcissa pulled the covers over Harry, and Harry yawned to prove this, “I’m going to sleep. Night night.” He closed his eyes, and Narcissa and Draco watched him for a moment, but it soon became obvious that Harry was out of it.

“What was that about?” Draco asked.

“That was why necromancy should not be messed around with,” Narcissa said, “This is only the beginning. We have to stop him now.”

“He won’t let us,” Draco said, looking back at Harry. Harry still wanted to bring back others. He wanted his Godfather back, his parents back. Draco and his mother were not going to be able to talk him out of it.

“We have to try,” Narcissa said, “Because it’s only going to get worse. I know you don’t want that.”

“Mother…”

“We both care about him now,” Narcissa said, “And we will take care of him, and put him off for as long as possible until we can convince him to not go through with any more resurrections.” Draco nodded, and looked at Harry again. He felt helpless. He knew how determined Harry was to go through with this. He knew that Harry didn’t care what happened to him. It seemed pointless to even try.

But that didn’t mean Draco wouldn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this tonight rather than tomorrow because I get a bit agitated sitting on chapters.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my wonderful beta, thebingobat!!

After the resurrection ritual to bring back Remus and Tonks, Harry slept until midday the next day. Draco sat beside his bed, reading a book while he waited for Harry to wake up, and thought. He thought about ways to stop Harry from continuing. He thought about how he felt about Harry. He thought about the fact that he now thought of him as ‘Harry’, and not ‘Potter’.

Draco was taken from his thoughts when he saw Harry sitting up. Harry blinked a couple of times, and looked at Draco, confused.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“What do you remember?”

“I went through the ritual, for Remus and Tonks,” Harry said, “I… things are blurry from then.” Draco nodded.

“You went… funny. You couldn’t stand up properly; you said your head felt fuzzy. You were acting quite odd, saying… things,” Draco said, inwardly cursing the fact that his cheeks were going pink, “You went to sleep, and you’re only waking now. It’s midday.”

“Midday?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Draco said, “Mother and I think it was the ritual, it took too much out of you.”

“And now you’re going to try to convince me to not do it again?” Harry guessed. Draco sighed, and looked away from Harry.

“I was just going to ask you to put it off for a bit,” Draco said, “Don’t do it today. Maybe even give it a week.”

“A week?” Harry asked, “I’m not waiting a week!”

“It took a lot out of you,” Draco said, looking back at Harry and leaning forward in his seat, “It could take some time to get your strength back. Please.”

“Malfoy…”

“Harry,” Draco said, moving from his seat to the edge of Harry’s bed, “I have been sitting here since last night. I slept in that chair. I am worried about you. Please, will you wait a week? Just a week?”

“I have a responsibility, Malfoy. And I want… I need to bring Sirius back,” Harry said.

“Wait a week, because otherwise what are you bringing him back to?” Draco asked, “He’s your Godfather. He’ll want you healthy, happy, and safe. He won’t want you to put yourself at risk for him.”

“I have to,” Harry insisted. Draco sighed.

“Oh, bugger it,” he said, before leaning forward and kissing Harry. Harry gasped a little, but he responded by putting his arms around Draco’s neck and pulling Draco closer. Draco brought both his legs on to the bed and put one over Harry’s legs, so that he was straddling Harry’s lap. Harry felt his heart thud harder in his chest. Draco’s left hand found Harry's hair, fingers threading through. Just as Draco put his all into the kiss, he pulled away.

“Wait, what are we doing?” Draco asked.

“Snogging,” Harry said.

“Yes, I get that, thank you,” Draco said, trying not to groan, “What are we doing.”

“I just answered that question.”

“No. I mean us. The two of us. Me. You,” Draco said, “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“No, probably not,” Harry said, “But you can’t deny there’s something here.” Draco moved off Harry and sat next to him on the bed, his arm pressed against Harry’s.

“It’s weird,” Draco said.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “But my life is weird. It’s easier for me to just go with things. If I like you and you like me, why not? My friends won’t like it, not at first, but they still think Ginny and I are going to get back together.”

“Why didn’t you?” Draco asked.

“It was nice while we were together, but it always felt like it shouldn’t happen to me. And I did really like her. But Ginny and I talked it over a month ago, and we agreed it was for the best if we didn’t get back together,” Harry said, shrugging, “It’s no big deal.”

“You don’t have a problem with this at all, do you?” Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

“Nope. You do,” Harry said. Draco sighed.

“I was always supposed to marry a pureblood witch and carry on the Malfoy name. There weren’t any other options. I didn’t allow myself to think of other options,” Draco said, and shrugged, “Things have changed now.”

“You realised just how much you always wanted me?” Harry teased. Draco nudged Harry with his elbow.

“It’s definitely a new thing. I hated you,” Draco said.

“No,” Harry said, “You saved me. You saved me and Ron and Hermione. You were terrified of Voldemort, but you still refused to give us away. Voldemort was already unhappy with your family. Your life could’ve been better if you had just told.”

“Living under Voldemort was no life,” Draco said, shaking his head, “I realised that sixth year. I wanted you to win.”

“Well, that’s the past now,” Harry said, “What made you change your mind then? About wanting me, that is.”

“I still have no idea,” Draco said, “I’ve spent the last month or so trying to figure you out.”

“What have you figured out?” Harry asked.

“Absolutely no idea,” Draco said, “Though you’re certainly not the prat I thought you were. There’s more to you then you needing to always be the hero.”

“Yeah, and maybe there’s more to you than being an arse,” Harry said, grinning. Draco grinned back as the door to Harry’s room opened and Narcissa walked in. She gave Draco a stern look.

“You were supposed to tell me when he woke,” Narcissa said. Draco blushed a little.

“Sorry.”

“It was my fault,” Harry said, “I distracted him.”

“I’m sure you did,” Narcissa said with a small smile, walking over to the bed, “You seem to be well again, Harry.”

“I think so,” Harry said.

“Still, I would prefer it if you stayed in bed for at least today, if not all of tomorrow, as well,” Narcissa said, “I know you want to bring people back, Harry, but I think you should put that off for a time, as well.” Harry looked at Draco.

“I think I promised to wait a week on that one,” Harry said with a smile. Draco looked away from Harry and smiled. Now Draco just had to find a way to convince Harry to wait even longer than that.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Harry was up and about, though he and Draco spent most of their time playing games between snogging each other. Draco still hadn’t figured out exactly what he wanted, or how he felt, but he did know that he enjoyed snogging Harry, and Harry seemed happy to go along with it.

And that was how they spent the next few days. Narcissa was busy trying to find subtle ways to hide everything, and the boys had nothing to do. Harry had promised to wait a week, and found himself quite rewarded for it. He wouldn’t wait any longer than that, he couldn’t, as much as Draco had tried.

“I have to bring back Sirius today,” Harry said at breakfast one morning, exactly a week since he brought back Remus and Tonks, “I’m not waiting any longer. Sirius didn’t… he shouldn’t have died.” Draco and Narcissa glanced at each other, and Harry knew they were trying to think of a way to stall him.

“Harry,” Draco started to say, “Do – wait. Harry, go hide in your room. Granger and Weasley are here again.” Draco and Narcissa stood up, but Draco shook his head at his mother.

“They’ll want to talk to me,” Narcissa said.

“I’ll answer anything and get rid of them,” Draco said, “Harry, they might come in, you need to move, unless you want them to know you’re here.”

“They won’t come in,” Harry said confidently, “Not after last time. Hermione… well. They won’t come in.”

“Fine,” Draco said, “I’ll go deal with them.” He stood up and went to the front door. Harry continued eating breakfast while Narcissa sat still, concentrating on listening to the conversation where she was. Harry couldn’t hear much, but he could tell that Draco was being very short with the two of them. He heard Ron’s voice carry through a couple of times.

A short time later, Draco stomped back into the dining room with a foul expression on his face.

“Your friends are nosy and interfering,” Draco snapped, sitting next to Harry.

“They’ve spent a lot of time with me,” Harry said with a grin, hoping to lighten things up a little. Draco just scowled.

“I think they know that we have something to do with your disappearance and the people being brought back to life,” Draco said, “They can’t prove it yet, but just wait. They’ll find a way to search this house.”

“If it gets to that point I’ll step forward,” Harry said, “I don’t want the two of you implicated.”

“We’re already implicated,” Draco snapped, “You didn’t have to come to us, you know.” Draco stood up again and stormed out of the room. Harry looked down at his plate of food, guilt pumping through him. When he had first come to the Malfoys, he hadn’t really cared about them. He knew what he wanted to do, and he needed help. He needed to disappear. But now he had come to care about them. Narcissa was another mother figure, caring in a different way from Mrs. Weasley. And Draco…

If he hadn’t come to the Malfoys, things between him and Draco might never have happened. He didn’t want to lose that.

“Talking with your friends bothered him,” Narcissa said, “Just let him be alone for a while.” Harry looked up at her.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, “When I came to you – I mean – I’m sorry.” Harry ran his hands through his hair.

“Don’t apologise,” Narcissa said, “It’s good that you even asked for help.”

“But what have I brought with me?” Harry asked, “I stopped the two of you being sent to Azkaban, only to have you sent there anyway.”

“We don’t know that. We don’t know what will happen. Perhaps nothing will happen,” Narcissa assured him, “Don’t apologise for coming to us. Maybe we will be sent to Azkaban, but you have given my son something that I never would have been able to. Draco has grown a lot in the last couple of years, war will do that to anyone, but he has not been as open or free as someone his age should be. You’ve given him that opportunity. And if things do not work between the two of you, at least you have given him that.” Harry’s face went red, and he looked down at the table again.

“That doesn’t make up for getting you sent to Azkaban,” Harry muttered.

“I don’t think we’ll be imprisoned. Don’t worry about it,” Narcissa said with a smile. Despite Narcissa’s assurances, Harry did worry.

 

* * *

 

Narcissa didn’t join them in the basement that afternoon when Harry went through the ritual to bring back Sirius, but Draco stayed with him, watching Harry carefully, and staying fairly close. After the last time, a week ago, Draco was worried about Harry.

For the last few hours Harry had been careful around Draco, not saying anything, letting Draco initiate any conversation or anything else. Draco hadn’t. He wasn’t upset with Harry, but having the conversation with Granger and Weasley had rattled him.

Draco watched Harry carefully while he went through the ritual, and then got up again, walking over to where Harry sat. Harry collected up the Cloak, Wand, and the ring, and starting to stand up, but stumbled, the Cloak, Wand, and ring falling from his arms as he started to fall backwards. Draco caught Harry. Harry was completely out of it, so Draco carried Harry to his room, placing him on the bed before calling out for Narcissa.

Draco hoped that he and his mother could talk Harry out of this for good.

 

* * *

 

Harry didn’t wake the next day. Draco sat beside him all day, and then slept on the chair next to the bed. The day after, Harry woke at 8:30, and sat up, looking around the room with a bleary expression on his face.

“Draco?” Harry asked softly, seeing that Draco was snoring quietly on an armchair next to his bed. Harry reached out to touch Draco gently on his shoulder, and Draco straightened immediately, looking at Harry.

“You’re awake!” Draco exclaimed.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“Same as last time. After you brought your Godfather back, you collapsed. It was two days ago,” Draco said.

“Two days?” Harry asked, his eyes wide. Draco nodded.

“I’ll just go get mother,” Draco said, standing up. Harry nodded, and watched as Draco left the room. Harry knew that if he’d been out for two days, Draco and Narcissa would attempt to persuade him to wait. He couldn’t though. He’d allow a week from when he last did it, five days from now. But he didn’t want to wait any longer than that. He couldn’t. It would be the last time, but he needed his parents back.

On his way downstairs to find his mother, Draco felt someone cross the wards of the property, someone who felt familiar, yet unrecognisable. He heard his mother greet the visitor, and he realised it was Sirius Black. Of course there was a familiar feeling, there was blood relation. Draco made his way to the parlour, stopping outside and listening to their conversation.

Sirius Black wanted to find Harry, and his mother was trying to stop that from happening. Draco knew that they were supposed to be keeping Harry away, that they weren’t allowed to give him away, but this was Harry’s Godfather. He was an adult who Harry held in high regard, that Harry would likely listen to. Not to mention, Sirius deserved to know his Godson was putting himself in danger.

He stepped into the corners as his mother left the parlour, and went in to talk to Sirius. He needed to take Sirius to Harry. It wasn’t long, however, until his mother came back into the parlour and told him to get out of the room. Instead, he just waited outside while they finished talking. Of course, his mother knew he was out there, and called him back in. Draco didn’t know what exactly had made his mother change his mind, but he wasn’t going to question it. He was going to take full advantage of it.

Sirius followed Draco up the stairs and into Harry’s room. There was a very audible gasp from behind Draco as they entered the room, and Sirius rushed over to Harry’s bed.

“Sirius!” Harry exclaimed, his face lighting up, pulling himself further up, rather than slouching. Sirius sat down on Draco’s armchair.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Sirius asked, “I wake up two days ago, and I find out I’ve been dead two years, Voldemort has been defeated, Remus has gotten married, and you’re missing? Not to mention people coming back from the dead. Why are you here?”

“Sirius, I had to leave,” Harry said, “Ron and Hermione would never have understood.”

“And you think the Malfoys do?” Sirius asked. Harry looked at Draco, a soft expression on his face, and nodded slowly. Sirius recognised the expression; it was the exact one he’d seen many times on James’s face when he looked at Lily.

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry said quietly, still looking at Draco, “Though I didn’t come to them because I thought they understood. I came to them because Draco owed me a life debt and I didn’t want anyone to find out.”

“Are you the one bringing us all back?” Sirius asked, deciding to be direct. Harry met Sirius’s eyes for a brief moment before he quickly looked away again, his hands playing with the bedcovers.

“I have to do it,” Harry murmured, “I have to.”

“Harry, why are you in bed right now?” Sirius asked. Harry shook his head, refusing to answer.

“He collapsed after bringing you back,” Draco said, “He only woke today. It happened when he brought back the werewolf and his wife, too.” Sirius and Harry both winced at Draco’s usage of ‘the werewolf’, and no one saw Sirius’s sour expression at ‘his wife’.

“His name is Remus,” Harry said, refusing to look anywhere but down at his lap, “And Tonks is your cousin.”

“I do know my family tree, Potter,” Draco snapped. Sirius decided that it was best to interrupt before an argument started.

“Harry, you can’t put yourself at risk for people who were already dead. I would never want you to do that. Never. And Re… the others wouldn’t want you too, either,” Sirius said, “You have to stop now.”

“No!” Harry exclaimed, looking up at Sirius, “I haven’t finished! There’s still… I have to bring them back. I have to.”

“Harry, no one is worth risking your life over,” Sirius said.

“Sirius, you want them back as much as I do, I know you do,” Harry said.  

“If you’re talking about your parents, they wouldn’t want you to do that. They died for you, Harry,” Sirius said firmly.

“I know what I’m doing!” Harry said, “Yeah, okay, it takes a bit out of me for a couple of days, but that’s it! I’ll be fine! I’ll be fine, and I’ll… I have to do it.”

“Harry, please don’t,” Sirius said. Harry looked away from Sirius and sent an accusing glare at Draco.

“Why did you bring him here? You knew he’d try to talk me out of it,” Harry said.

“Yes, I did. That’s exactly why,” Draco said, “You can’t do this anymore.”

“I have to,” Harry said, “It’s my fault they’re dead, and I hardly knew them. I just want to have my parents back. Is that so much to ask?”

“No, of course not,” Sirius said, “Harry, I miss your parents, I do. Especially your father, but they wouldn’t want you to do this. I’m not happy that you’ve done this to bring me back.” Harry looked back at Sirius, tears in his eyes. Sirius moved from the armchair and pulled Harry into a hug.

“I have to do this,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Sirius said quietly, “Okay, but you have to take precautions.”

“What?” Draco exclaimed. Sirius looked up at Draco and silently shook his head, hoping that he got the idea not to argue right now.

“I’ll be careful,” Harry said. Sirius kissed the top of Harry’s head, wondering what had happened in the war to turn Harry into this. The Harry he had known had been almost a grown man, someone who had faced great loss but had still been a strong fighter, and this was just a vulnerable little boy. Certainly not how he had imagined a 17 year old Harry to be.

He spent the next hour with Harry, sitting quietly as Harry sobbed. Draco had left, giving them some time alone, and Sirius thought hard. Yes, they had to stop Harry from putting himself at risk, but trying to talk to him wasn’t going to work.

When Harry had drifted back to sleep, Sirius left the room, and went to find Narcissa and Draco, to discuss ways to prevent Harry from trying to bring back James and Lily. As much as he wanted James and Lily back, Harry came first. He had to.

And if Harry came first, that meant Sirius had to do his best to protect Harry. Right now, what he needed to do was stop Ron and Hermione from finding him. Hermione would lecture Harry, and that was the last thing Harry needed right now. He had to lie.

 

* * *

 

After Sirius left, Draco went back up to Harry’s bedroom, seeing that Harry was in fact asleep again. Draco sat back in the armchair, and watched Harry. Draco didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know any way to stop Harry from trying to bring back his parents.

For hours, Draco just sat and watched Harry. Late in the afternoon, Harry woke finally, and Draco joined him on the bed, both of them actively avoiding the topic of the resurrections as they talked and snogged a bit. Narcissa brought up food for Harry, and Draco had to leave to go eat with his mother, but he came back after, still trying to think of ways to stop Harry. All he could think of was stealing one of the Hallows from him.

“I should probably go, let you sleep,” Draco said, when he noticed how dark it was.

“Can you stay?’ Harry said quietly. Draco looked at Harry with confusion. Harry had a hopeful expression. Draco smiled and nodded.

“I can stay,” he agreed. Draco got under the bedcovers, and Harry cuddled up to him, resting his head on Draco’s chest.

“Thank you,” Harry said, “Though I might get nightmares.”

“I’ll be here,” Draco said quietly, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

 

* * *

 

Five days later found Harry and Draco once more in the basement. Five days later found Harry sitting in front of his Invisibility Cloak, with the ring and the wand. Five days later found Harry saying the same Latin words that he had already said so many times, this time to bring back his parents.

Draco had failed to stop him. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my beta, thebingobat. The story would not be the same without you.

After Harry had collapsed and had been hurried up to his bed, Draco sat with Harry’s now living parents and explained as much as he knew. After a long explanation, Narcissa offered James and Lily a bed to sleep in, but they refused to leave Harry’s side. Draco stayed in the room, too. At about midnight, James had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly in his chair, and Lily turned to Draco.

“Throughout the story you told us, we never found out what your relationship to our son is,” Lily said, “You obviously care about him.”

“Throughout school we were rivals,” Draco said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, “But things change.”

“How did they change?” Lily asked, “Are you friends now?”

“I’m not entirely sure what we are now,” Draco said, “Though I think ‘friends’ is the wrong word.”

“If the two of you are together, I don’t mind,” Lily said, “Two of our closest friends were… well, I don’t know. You said Remus was married, didn’t you?”

“What has that got to do with anything?” Draco asked, “Lupin married my Aunt Andromeda’s daughter, but I don’t see why that means anything for Harry and I.”

“Nothing really,” Lily said, “But if you are with my son, then I don’t mind. If he’s happy, then that’s fine with me.”

“Like I said, I don’t know what we are,” Draco said, “And no offence, but I don’t really want to talk about it with you.” Lily smiled.

“I understand,” Lily said. She looked back over at her son, thinking about all the time she had missed with him. She had missed taking him to Platform 9 ¾ for his first day of Hogwarts, something she had been looking forward to. She had missed watching him grow up into the amazing man Draco had described to her, “Do you know how my sister and her family treated Harry?” Draco looked up and shook his head.

“That hasn’t ever come up in conversation. Granger and Weasley might know,” Draco said, “Though the fact that he was so desperate to have you back…”

“I know,” Lily said, nodding, “I know. And my sister hated me, hated magic, her husband was worse. What kind of childhood would they have given my son?” Lily sighed, and examined Draco, “You should sleep.”

“I can’t,” Draco said.

“You said this has happened before,” Lily said, “Did you sleep those times?”

“I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion,” Draco said, “I won’t make myself sleep, though. And I’m not leaving.”

“No, I expect you wouldn’t,” Lily said quietly. Maybe Draco didn’t know what his relationship with Harry was, but Lily had only met him a few hours ago and could see just how important Harry was to him, just how he cared for him. If this boy was going to make her son happy, then that was fine with her.

 

* * *

 

“He is our son, and we are going to take him to St Mungo’s!” Lily cried. Draco blinked a couple of times, and straightened himself up on the armchair. He was the only one in the room, besides Harry who looked so peaceful on the bed.

“You can’t,” Draco heard his mother say through the door, “He wanted to get away from everything, not just bring people back from the dead. He wouldn’t want-”

“It doesn’t matter what he wants, since he can’t exactly tell us right now,” James said, “I’m sure you’ve taken good care of our son, but we’re going to take him to St Mungo’s.”

“I don’t think-”

“We want him to get the best possible care, and St Mungo’s will be able to help,” Lily said. Draco got up from his chair and went out into the hallway. All eyes turned to him.

“Take him,” Draco said, “We can’t help him. The Healers can. I’ll go with you.”

“Draco-”

“Mother, we have no idea what’s wrong with him. We can’t help him, Healers can. And I want… I want to stay with him,” Draco said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Draco,” Narcissa said, “We’re under enough suspicion without you going to St Mungo’s with Harry Potter.”

“I want to go with him,” Draco said, “I can’t even think… I have to go.”

“We’d be happy to have you come with us,” Lily said, smiling at Draco, “I know that Harry is important to you.”

“Fine. I suppose I can’t stop you. Draco, please keep me up to date with how Harry is,” Narcissa conceded, “How would you like to make your way to St Mungo’s? Floo?”

“I think that would be best,” Lily said, “Do you have one available?”

“Of course,” Narcissa said. James went back into the bedroom, picking up Harry with some help with magic, and they followed Narcissa to the fireplace to use the Floo. When James and Lily had gone through with Harry, Draco turned to his mother.

“Thank you,” Draco said quietly. Narcissa reached out and took her son’s hand.

“I know he is close to your heart,” Narcissa said, “But you _are_ my heart. I only want to protect you.”

“I think there comes a time when I have to learn to protect myself,” Draco said, “And not just by going the easy road.” Narcissa smiled, and squeezed Draco’s hand before letting go. Draco stepped into the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Powder, and made his way to St Mungo’s.

He arrived in the reception area to see the Potters talking to the Welcome Witch, and a Healer walking over to them. Draco made his way over quickly, and barely listened as the Healer talked to James and Lily, and followed as Harry was taken to the second floor.

Harry was put into a private room, and Draco sat down on a chair next to his bed, taking his hand in his. As James and Lily talked to the Healer, Draco leant closer to Harry.

“Please wake up,” Draco whispered, “Please wake up, please be okay. You shouldn’t have risked your life like this, you are too important.” He kissed Harry’s cheek softly, before also kissing Harry’s lips. He sat back in the chair, still holding Harry’s hand, still blocking out what the Healer was saying. He didn’t want to know just how bad it looked. He just wanted Harry to be okay.

 

* * *

 

At three in the afternoon Kingsley heard that Harry Potter had been admitted to St Mungo’s, two people who looked suspiciously like James and Lily Potter bringing him in.

By quarter past three, Kingsley was at St Mungo’s with three Aurors. The doors to Harry’s private room opened, and James, Lily, and Draco all turned to look. As Kingsley strode up to the bed, two Aurors on either side and the third behind him, Draco’s eyes widened.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Kingsley said, “I thought you knew nothing about Harry Potter’s disappearance?”

“I never actually said that,” Draco said, his cheeks going pink, “I only said I owed him a life debt, and that I wouldn’t kidnap him because it wouldn’t look good for me, especially considering it was Harry that spoke for me at the trial.”

“What trial?” Lily asked.

“So you lied to us?” Kingsley demanded.

“No. I just omitted the truth. I couldn’t tell you. I told Harry I wouldn’t. I promised. I owed him…” Draco shook his head, “I couldn’t tell you, or Granger and Weasley.”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to take you with us for questioning,” Kingsley said.

“No, don’t!” Lily exclaimed, “Please don’t, Kingsley. I know he’s important to Harry, and I know Harry is important to him. He should be with him.” Kingsley frowned, and looked towards Harry, thinking for a moment, before giving one small nod.

“Fine. We’ll leave him be for now. But I do want to know everything you can tell us,” Kingsley said.

“I don’t think there’s anything I can tell you without Harry’s permission,” Draco said.

“Not even to ensure the best care for him?” Kingsley asked.

“I’d tell the Healers, and they legally can’t tell you,” Draco said, clenching his hands together.

“I will be letting his friends know that he’s been found,” Kingsley said.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Draco said, meeting Kingsley’s eyes. Kingsley nodded at him, before looking at James and Lily.

“We need to ask you a couple of questions, too,” Kingsley said, his tone softer than it had been when addressing Draco, “Just about how you came back.”

“I don’t want to leave Harry,” Lily said.

“I understand that. I can ask here, if that’s okay with you?” Kingsley asked.

“That’s fine, Kingsley,” James said, “Though we can’t really tell you much. The last thing I remember is Voldemort coming into our house, telling Lily to run with Harry. Then I was awake and Harry was a grown man.”

“We’ve heard the same from the others,” Kingsley said, “Is that the same for you, Lily?”

“Yes,” Lily said, nodding, “I just remember trying to save Harry… oh, Harry…” Tears appeared in Lily’s eyes, and she wiped her eyes with her hands, before looking back at her son, taking the hand that wasn’t being held by Draco.

“I understand that you’re worried about your son, but when you can, we’d like to run some tests with the two of you. They’re perfectly safe, we’ve done them with all the other people who came back, we just need to check things,” Kingsley said.

“Is it true…?” James began, then shook his head.

“I’ll answer anything you want me to,” Kingsley said.

“My friends. Sirius and Remus. Is it true they died? Is it true? Apparently they came back, as well, but they died?” James asked.

“They did die, though you’re right, they also came back,” Kingsley said, “No doubt they’ll be here once I inform them that Harry is here, and you can see them.” James closed his eyes and nodded, and then sat down next to Lily. Lily reached out with her free hand and squeezed James’s hand.

“Remus and Sirius will be fine,” Lily said.

“Will they? If Remus got married then…”

“It will be fine,” Lily said firmly, “And if not, it’s something they’ll have to sort out between themselves.”

“Right,” James said, “I don’t want to get in the middle of it, not with Harry like this,” James said.

“If it’s okay,” Kingsley said loudly, interrupting them, “I’m going to leave now, and let people know that Harry has been found, and where he is. There are many people who are concerned about him.”

“Of course,” Lily said, looking up at Kingsley with a small smile. Kinglsey nodded, and he and the three Aurors left the room. Once they had left the room, James and Lily looked over to Draco.

“What trial?” James asked firmly.

“It’s… well, you know I’m a Malfoy,” Draco said, shaking his head, “I’d really rather not remember it.” James and Lily looked at each other. James wanted to question him more. If he was someone important to their son, then he wanted to know what Draco had done. Especially since he was a Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

Grimmauld Place was eerily silent. Ron and Hermione sat in the dining room, and for once they couldn’t hear Sirius yelling at Remus.

They were no closer to finding Harry. They were no closer to finding who was bringing people back from the dead.

“I think that I-” Hermione started to say when the dining room door opened. Hermione and Ron turned to look, and watched as Andromeda and Tonks walked in, Tonks holding Teddy.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked, standing up.

“Kingsley sent an owl to meet here. Others too. I don’t know what it’s about, but Sirius and Remus might need to be present,” Tonks said.

“I’ll go get them,” Ron said, standing up. He greeted Tonks and Andromeda quickly before leaving the dining room.

“It will be about Harry or the resurrections, I guess,” Hermione said, “How have you been, Tonks?” Tonks smiled at Hermione as she and Andromeda sat down at the table.

“I’ve been… well, ending a marriage isn’t easy,” Tonks said, “But it is what it is. I’m not going to complain to you about it, I don’t want anyone getting in the middle of it.”

“You’re my friend,” Hermione said, “I can listen if you’d like.”

“I appreciate it, Hermione, I do, but it’s fine. I did what I had to do,” Tonks said, smiling, “Hey, would you like to hold Teddy?”

“Oh, yes!” Hermione said. Tonks passed Teddy over to Hermione, and Hermione held him, Teddy’s head resting on Hermione’s shoulder, “He has your hair at the moment.” Tonks grinned.

“He does seem fond of the pink,” Tonks agreed, as the dining room door opened again, and Ron came in, followed by Remus and Sirius. Remus stiffened, and sat down at the table opposite Tonks. Sirius groaned, and sat down at the far end of the table.

“You know what, Sirius?” Tonks said when Sirius sat down, “You need to get your head out of your arse.” Remus smirked, and Sirius gaped at Tonks.

“Dora…”

“No, Mum, I said it, and I meant it. Sirius, you need to get your head out of your arse. You were dead, and it’s quite frankly selfish of you to be so annoyed that Remus moved on with his life,” Tonks said. Sirius didn’t say anything, he just looked away from her and glared down at the table. Remus met Tonks’s eyes across the table.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Remus said.

“No, I didn’t,” Tonks said, “But I did. You’re still important to me, Remus.” Remus and Tonks shared a smile, and dining room door opened, and the Weasleys came piling in. Soon after them, Kingsley came in the door, followed by Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa sat down next to her sister, and everyone looked to Kingsley who went and stood at the head of the table.

“Harry has been found,” Kingsley said.

“What?” came several voices throughout the room.

“He was admitted into St. Mungo’s earlier today. He’s unresponsive, and his parents are with him,” Kingsley said.

“James and Lily? Moony, d-” Sirius said with a grin.

“I heard, Sirius,” Remus interrupted with a smile, “James and Lily are back .”

“Why is Harry in St. Mungo’s?” Hermione asked, concerned. Narcissa shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“The Healers are still trying to figure that one out. Of course, you may go visit him,” Kingsley said.

“It’s past visiting hours for non-family members,” Molly said, “It will have to be tomorrow.”

“I’m his Godfather,” Sirius said, “I’m family. I could go.”

“If you can convince the Healers to allow it, then of course,” Kingsley said, “I can’t stop you.”

“Please try,” Hermione said, “And let us know everything that you can.”

“Of course,” Sirius said. He strode to the door, and while he was throwing on his jacket, said, “Moony, aren’t you coming?” Surprised, Remus stared at Sirius.

“I’m not family,” Remus said.

“Of course you are,” Sirius said, “You know James and Lily think so. Come on.”

“Er… okay,” Remus said, and stood up, following Sirius in confusion. As they walked out into the hallway, they heard Kingsley start talking again.

“So I’m ‘Moony’ again, am I?” Remus asked and they walked towards the door. Sirius shrugged as he kept walking.

“This – Harry being in St. Mungo’s, James and Lily being back – this is bigger than us. And you know how these things go between the four – the three of us. How it’s always been,” Sirius said.

“An exception, then,” Remus said.

“For now,” Sirius said, and opened the front door for Remus, “Tonks has guts, you know. I see why you married her. I understood the moment you told me.”

“I love her,” Remus said.

“Still?” Sirius asked.

“Yes,” Remus said, “But I never… my feelings for her were never as strong as… you know what? Forget it. We have other concerns right now.” He walked out the front door and Apparated, and Sirius followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge admission on Sirius' part, I know, but he's feeling generous right now. James is back! Also, he's slightly impressed by Tonks saying 'get your head out of your arse'.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, thebingobat!

Sirius had managed to talk one of the Healers at St Mungo’s into letting him and Remus through, and the two of them were now standing just outside the room they had been told Harry was in. Sirius reached out towards the doorknob, before stopping and looking at Remus.

“I… it’s my fault. How can I face them?” Sirius asked.

“It’s not your fault, and neither of them will blame you. You know that,” Remus said, “They both love you.”

“But it was my suggestion that-” Sirius started to say, but Remus stopped him by taking both of his hands in his.

“No,” Remus said firmly, “No. We all trusted Peter. It’s not your fault.”

“Remus…”

“Neither of them will blame you. They’ll be happy to see you,” Remus said, “Come on.” Remus let go of one of Sirius’s hands, so he could open the door and the two walked through together. Harry was lying on the hospital bed, James and Lily sitting on one side with their back to the door. When they door opened, they both turned to see Remus and Sirius standing them. Remus and Sirius stared at James and Lily for a few seconds, James looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he and Lily stared back, before James’s face broke into a huge grin. James got up and threw his arms around his friends. The three of them held on to each other for about a minute, and it soon became apparent that Sirius was sobbing into his best friend’s shoulder.

Reluctantly, Remus let go of James and Sirius, and let the two of them embrace while he turned to Lily and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s so good to see you,” Remus said, a note of relief coming through. Lily smiled.

“You’ve gone grey,” Lily said.

“That’s what happens when you age,” Remus said with a grin, “Something you unfortunately haven’t done.” James and Lily still looked the same as when they were 21. Remus turned back to look at James and Sirius. Sirius was clutching on to James, still sobbing, and James was rubbing Sirius’s back.

“So it’s been bad, then?” Lily asked, watching her husband and friend. Remus nodded.

“Sirius was blamed. He was in Azkaban for twelve years until he escaped. I thought-” Remus stopped, taking in a deep breath, “I don’t know why I thought it, but for thirteen years I believed that he was guilty.”

“You were alone and he was in Azkaban,” Lily said quietly.

“Twelve years with the Dementors blaming himself,” Remus said, looking at Sirius again. Lily sighed.

“It wasn’t your fault, Sirius,” Lily said, taking a couple of steps over to James and Sirius. Sirius let go of James, and looked to Lily, his eyes red, “How could it have been?” Sirius didn’t respond with words, but instead he pulled Lily into a hug as well.

“I hear you got married, Remus,” James said, looking at Remus. Remus looked down on the ground, unable to look into his eyes. He shouldn’t have felt bad for getting married, for moving on with his life after Sirius died, but now he was reunited with James and Lily. Now he had them and Sirius, and it seemed wrong to have married Tonks.

“Yeah, I did,” Remus said quietly.

“Well, I hope the two of you are happy together,” James said in a strange voice. On one hand, Remus was his friend, and James wanted him to be happy. On the other, James could only imagine the kind of pain that gave Sirius.

“We’ve separated, actually,” Remus said, deciding that he wasn’t going to feel bad for moving on. He had nothing to feel guilty about.

“Oh,” James said, blinking a couple of times. He didn’t know what else to say. He had noticed that Remus had been holding Sirius’s hand when they had walked into the room, but did that mean the two of them were back together?

“I’m sorry,” Sirius burst out, letting go of Lily, “I’m sorry I suggested Peter, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, I’m sorry I couldn’t raise Harry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for, none of it is your fault,” Lily said firmly.

“How is Harry?” Remus said, deciding it was best to leave things that way. Sirius needed to apologise for his own benefit, but there was no point in going over the past. Especially not when Harry was in a hospital bed.

“No idea,” Lily said, looking over at her son, “There’s been no change, and the Healers don’t know what is going on, Draco has tried to tell them what he can, but I think he’s holding something back.”

“Draco?” Remus asked, “Draco Malfoy?”

“Yeah,” Lily said, nodding, “He was with Harry when we came back, and was there when Harry collapsed. He stayed with Harry today until visiting hours were over and the Healers insisted he left.” Remus looked to Sirius in shock, but was confused when Sirius didn’t seem to be at all surprised.

“I thought they hated each other?” Remus said.

“Really?” Lily asked, “Draco seems to be… rather fond of Harry. I think they’re dating.”

“Harry dating Draco Malfoy?” Remus asked, shocked, “That… okay. Well, if it’s true, and Harry’s happy, then okay. But that is rather surprising.” Sirius shrugged. He wasn’t surprised at all. He had seen how much the two had liked each other when he had seen Harry at the manor.

“Will he be back tomorrow?” Sirius asked.

“Yes,” Lily said, “He didn’t want to leave, and I tried to convince the Healer, but she wouldn’t agree.”

“His friends will get a shock,” Sirius said, “Especially since they’d questioned the Malfoys about his disappearance and they didn’t tell them anything.”

“Draco said they were rivals at Hogwarts,” Lily said.

“I taught them for a year. They were a lot like Severus and James,” Remus said. James made a disgusted expression and scoffed.

“You wouldn’t never catch me sitting by him in the hospital holding his hand,” James said.

“Well they weren’t exactly like you two. Just similar,” Remus said.

“How did things change to that then?” Lily asked, thinking about Draco’s interactions with her son. He had definitely seemed to care about him.

“No idea,” Remus said, “I’ve barely seen Harry for the last year.”

“Why?” Lily demanded to know.

“Because Harry and his friends went off for some secret job for Dumbledore, one that would help defeat Voldemort,” Remus said.

“Why didn’t you stop him?” Lily asked, her eyes wide, staring at Remus. Sirius laughed.

“No one would have been able to stop him,” Sirius said, shaking his head, “We’re lucky his friends went with him. Harry would’ve gotten it into his head that he had to go it alone at some point.”

“But-”

“Lily,” Remus said, “You left a little baby. You’ve come back to a grown man. When Harry wakes, you’ll be able to get to know him, and maybe then you’ll understand. No one was going to be stopping Harry.” Lily sighed, looking back at the bed, where her grown son lay. They knew her son so much better than she did. She never had a chance to know him.

“What if he doesn’t wake?” Lily whispered, sitting back down next to Harry’s bed.

“He will,” Sirius said firmly, “He will.”

“I hope so,” Lily said quietly, looking at Harry anxiously, “I want to get to know my son.”

 

* * *

 

Remus and Sirius spent a couple of hours at St Mungo’s before heading back to Grimmauld Place, and letting Hermione and Ron know about Harry’s condition. They both went into the drawing room and sat quietly, thinking about seeing their friends, and seeing Harry.

“I knew,” Sirius said after fifteen minutes. Remus frowned.

“You knew what?” Remus asked.

“I knew Harry was with the Malfoys. I knew Harry was going to try to bring James and Lily back, and I knew he brought all of us back,” Sirius said, looking down at his lap, wringing his hands.

“You knew, and you did nothing? Harry was meddling with necromancy, and you did nothing?” Remus asked incredulously.

“I know, Remus, I was an idiot!” Sirius exclaimed, “I tried to talk him out of it, but he somehow talked me into it. The idea of seeing James again was too enticing.” Remus stood up, and started pacing.

“You sacrificed Harry to see James again?” Remus exclaimed after a moment, and he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. Sirius looked up at Remus, alarmed.

“No! I thought he had it all under control. I thought… I thought… I don’t know. I don’t know, Moony,” Sirius said, closing his eyes, letting tears fall down his face. Remus sighed, and knelt down in front of Sirius.

“If Harry was determined, no one was going to stop him,” Remus conceded, “Harry has a way of talking people around to his way of thinking, and he promised to bring James back. I get it.”

“It’s my fault he’s there, Moony,” Sirius said in a strangled voice. Remus shook his head, taking Sirius’s hands in his.

“No,” Remus said, “No it isn’t. He messed with something dangerous. He chose to do that, and I understand why he did. I know you understand why he did. He’ll be fine. He’ll wake up, he’ll be okay.”

“He raised people from the dead, Moony,” Sirius moaned, “Necromancy is so dangerous, it’s a miracle he isn’t dead already.”

“Tomorrow morning you’re going to tell Hermione what you know. And we’ll all find a way to help him. And you’re going to stop blaming yourself, because that doesn’t help at all,” Remus said firmly, before standing up.

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed, “You’re right.” Remus sat down in the seat across the room again, and they fell into silence once more for a few brief moments.

“Why did you have to marry my cousin?” Sirius asked, looking over at Remus, who groaned.

“Not this again. I’m not having this conversation anymore, Sirius. I fell in love, and got married. I moved on with my life. There’s nothing wrong with that, and I’m sick of you being so annoyed about it. I could understand for a short time, I know it must hurt, but I’m not – I’m not ashamed of it, and I’m not going to apologise for it,” Remus said, “I was happy with her – as happy as I possibly could be with you and James and Lily dead and Peter a traitor. I had a wonderful son with her. Even if you never forgive me, I will never regret what happened between Dora and I.”

“Why did you leave her, then? If you were so happy with her, why did it end?” Sirius said, spitefully.

“It was her decision,” Remus said.

“So it wasn’t because of me,” Sirius said.

“It was entirely because of you,” Remus corrected him, “It may have been her decision, but she made that decision because you were back as well. She knew that as long as you were out there, alive, I would always be wanting you. I made vows to her that I wanted to keep to, but it would’ve ended up with us being miserable. The moment you were no longer dead, I couldn’t be happy with her.” Tears were in Remus’s eyes now, his voice was shaking.

“Why not?” Sirius demanded, “If I’d known that you were happy with her, I would’ve been able to deal with it. I’d have been upset, but I’d have dealt with it. But now, things between you had to end, and it made it so much more complicated. You’d moved on, I thought… I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” Remus could hear the vulnerability in his voice, and it broke his heart. He stood up again, moving slowly towards Sirius.

“I will never stop wanting you, never stop loving you. I was still in love with you when I thought you had betrayed James and Lily, and hated myself for it. Do you really think I could ever stop?” Remus asked, kneeling in front of Sirius once more, meeting his eyes, “I love you. I love you more than anyone, except for my son. Even when I wanted to, I’ve never been able to change that.” Sirius reached out and took Remus’ hands.

“Moony,” he rasped, “Moony, I… I…”

“I know,” Remus said quietly, as the two pressed their foreheads together, “I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Remus and Sirius have sorted things out. They drove me mad while I was writing it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, thebingobat!

Draco was at St Mungo’s in the morning before visiting hours started, and as soon as they did, he was in to Harry’s room. He greeted Harry’s parents quickly before sitting back down next to Harry, taking his hand. He wasn’t there for very long when others starting trickling through the door, first of all Granger and Weasley with the werewolf and Black. The werewolf and Black were holding hands, something Draco thought was odd but he decided to ignore it. None of them seemed surprised to see him.

After that the rest of the Weasleys arrived, and the girl looked between Harry and Draco before smiling slightly. She sat down next to Draco.

“He ran away to you, did he?” Ginny said, the first words anyone had spoken to Draco. Everyone turned to look at the two of them.

“He needed to get away,” Draco said quietly.

“I know,” Ginny said, “Things were overwhelming for him. I get it. So. Any idea why he’s unconscious?”

“Ginny,” Hermione said, “He’s the one. Harry. He’s the one bringing everyone back.”

“Then I suppose I should thank him for bringing my brother back,” Ginny said, eyeing Draco, “Should I kiss him thank you?”

“I thought the two of you broke up?” Draco asked ferociously.

“We did,” Ginny said brightly, “Maybe you should kiss him for me, then.”

“What?” Ron exclaimed.

“Malfoy is holding Harry’s hand, Ron,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes, “What do you think that means? That they still hate each other? I don’t think so.”

“You don’t mind?” Ron asked.

“No. Harry and I broke it off. I’m with Luna, anyway, remember?” Ginny said.

“Right,” Ron said.

“Loony Lovegood?” Draco asked, staring at Ginny, “Really?”

“Don’t call her that,” Ginny said, “And who I date is none of your business. Anyway, how about it, Malfoy? Why don’t you kiss Harry for us? Maybe true love’s kiss will save him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ginny,” Ron snapped.

“It won’t,” Draco said quietly, “I’ve already tried.”

“Maybe you’re not his true love,” Ron said viciously, “Why are you even here, Malfoy?”

“Despite what you think, Weasley, Harry is important to me,” Draco said, “I-I care about him a lot.” He blinked a couple of times, realising what he was about to say, and not wanting to before Harry was awake. Harry was the first one who should hear that word from him. Not Weasley.

“Ron, leave him be,” Hermione muttered. Ron nodded, before taking a seat next to Harry’s bed, opposite Malfoy, Hermione’s hand in his. The Weasley family pushed their way in, chattering loudly, until Mrs. Weasley decided the room was too crowded and narrowed the visitors down to James and Lily, Remus and Sirius, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Mr Weasley, and herself.

“Malfoy,” Hermione said quietly, “Can you tell us what happened? If I know what happened, I can find a way to help him.”

“How much do you know already?” Draco asked, looking over at Sirius, who was looking determinedly at the floor.

“I know Harry was with you, and I know Harry was the one bringing everyone back,” Hermione said.

“That’s everything you need to know then,” Draco said challengingly.

“What happened exactly?” Hermione asked, “I want to help him, Malfoy, don’t act like you don’t want to as well!”

“He was fine after the ritual until he brought back the werewolf and his wife,” Draco said, nodding towards Remus.

“His name is Remus,” Hermione, Lily, James, and Sirius said firmly.

“Right. After he brought those two back, he collapsed, but he was fine the next day, and I managed to persuade him to wait a week. And believe me, that wasn’t easy,” Draco said.

“I believe you,” Hermione said, “Go on.”

“After he brought Black back, it was a couple of days, but he was perfectly fine when he woke, and I convinced him to wait again. I tried to get him to wait longer, to not do it at all, but he wouldn’t listen to me,” Draco said frustrated, “He’s an idiot. Why didn’t he listen?”

“And so then he brought his parents back,” Hermione said quickly, “Thank you, Malfoy, for telling me. I need to go. I’m no use just sitting here. I need to research.”

“I can help,” Remus offered. Hermione smiled at him.

“That would be appreciated,” Hermione said.

“Moony…” Sirius said hesitantly, his grip on Remus’ hand tightening.

“I’ll be back later. I’m more use to Harry if I help research,” Remus said, then turned to Hermione, “I need to go see Dora and Teddy first.”

“No,” said Tonks from the doorway, holding Teddy, “I thought that Teddy should see his Godfather, and I understand why you’re here.” She stared at Sirius and Remus’ connected hands. Remus let go of Sirius quickly, walking forward and taking Teddy in his arms, smiling slightly as he cuddled his son. He walked back over to James, Lily, and Sirius with Teddy, introducing them to Teddy.

“He’s beautiful, Remus,” Lily said. Remus smiled, and nodded, holding Teddy close. Today his hair was black and untidy, like James and Harry’s, “Though why is his hair like that?”

“He’s a Metamorphmagus, like Dora,” Remus said, nodding towards Tonks. Lily walked over to Tonks and introduced herself.

“Can I… er… could I hold him?” Sirius asked quietly. Remus looked over at Tonks, who was talking with Lily, before nodding and passing Teddy carefully into Sirius’s arms. It had been a long time since Sirius has last held a baby, that baby being Harry, but Sirius was very gentle as he held Teddy.

In fact, with Teddy’s hair the way it was at the moment, it was just like holding Harry when he was just as tiny. It reminded him of happier times – yes, a war had been going on, but they all still had each other, all still had trust in each other, including Peter. Now everything was messed up in all sorts of ways.

And as Sirius held Remus’ son, he understood why Remus couldn’t regret his relationship with Tonks, and wouldn’t apologise for it. He understood. Sirius looked up to see Remus watching him carefully, and Sirius smiled at him.

“He’s great, Remus,” Sirius said. Remus grinned, stepping closer to him, though careful not to touch Sirius. He knew Dora understood, but he didn’t want to flaunt their relationship about under her nose. If it even was a relationship. Things had definitely changed. Remus thought briefly of night before, when he had spent the night in Sirius’ bed, sleeping next to him. It had felt so much like it once did, yet completely different at the same time.

“Hey, Prongs, want to hold baby Moony?” Sirius asked, before handing Teddy over to James. James took Teddy carefully, before Sirius turned to Remus.

“Aren’t you going to help Hermione?” Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

“I’ll be back later,” Remus said quietly, and he reached over and squeezed James’ shoulder. James nodded, and Remus turned to Lily and Tonks.

“Dora, I’m going to help Hermione with her research to help Harry,” Remus said, “I’ll come by to see Teddy tomorrow.”

“No,” Tonks said, “I’ll come here in the morning. Teddy should see him. Harry would appreciate it. I hope you find something to help him.” Remus nodded.

“Well, James has Teddy at the moment,” Remus said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved to everyone as he walked out of the room, and Sirius followed him. Once the door closed, Sirius grabbed Remus and kissed him.

“You didn’t say good bye to me,” Sirius said as they broke apart.

“I didn’t know how to in front of Dora,” Remus admitted.

“I thought she understood?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah, she understands. But that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt her,” Remus said, “We’ve never flaunted our relationship. No need to start now.”

“Right, so no flaunting. Are we hiding?” Sirius asked.

“Sirius…”

“I don’t want to hide it,” Sirius said, “We don’t have to make any announcement or anything. But I don’t want to hide.”

“Can we talk about this later?”

“Fine,” Sirius huffed, crossing his arms, “But we will talk about it.” Remus nodded, and kissed Sirius quickly once more before turning away and walking off.

 

* * *

 

The next day found everyone back in Harry’s room at St Mungo’s. Remus and Hermione had both brought books, and were holed up in a corner, researching.. Lily had attempted to help a couple of times, but was too distracted to be helpful. Ron had also tried, but he kept asking Hermione questions and Hermione had snapped at him to stop. Everyone else was hesitant to help after that.

As she had said she would, Tonks came by in the morning and spent an hour in Harry’s room, Teddy being passed around all the adults. Remus had taken a break from research to spend a little bit of time with his son.

At about noon Draco was still in the same spot next to Harry’s bed, James and Lily sitting on the other side, with Sirius next to James. Ron and Ginny had taken seats at the foot of Harry’s bed, and the rest of the Weasleys had left to get something to eat. Draco was clutching Harry’s hand in his, and he felt Harry’s hand tighten, and grip his own. Draco’s eyes widened as he looked to Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes were fluttering open.

“Harry?” Draco whispered, getting off his seat and moving closer.

“Draco?” Harry rasped. Draco grinned and nodded.

“Your parents are here. And Granger and Weasley. Black and Lupin,” Draco said quietly. He looked up to see everyone watching them with hopeful expressions on their face.

“Parents?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah. Your parents,” Draco said, sitting back in his seat to let Lily hug her son.

“Oh, Harry,” Lily said, tears falling down her cheek, her hand cupping Harry’s head, “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so happy you’re awake.”

“Mum?"

“Yes. I’m here, Harry. I’m here,” Lily assured him, pulling away slightly and holding him by the shoulders, “How are you feeling? We should get one of the Healers. James?”

“Remus is getting one now,” James responded, leaning closer to the bed, “Hey, Harry. How are you?”

“Crowded,” Harry managed to say. Lily and James both leant backwards.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Lily said.

“No. Nice,” Harry said, smiling weakly, lying back down in the bed. Remus came back in with a Healer who started to check over him and ask him a few questions. Lily and James exchanged hopeful smiles. Harry was awake, maybe he would be completely fine after all.

After the Healer was finished, she stepped away, and Draco took Harry’s hand again.

“It might take a while, but it appears that he’ll be fine,” the Healer said, “I’ll of course have to talk to some other Healers, but he should become more coherent as time goes by.”

“Thank you,” Lily said. The Healer nodded and left, and Lily leant forward to talk to Harry.

 

* * *

 

Ron and Hermione were the only ones left in the room with Harry. It had taken some convincing of Draco, James, and Lily, but they’d eventually been persuaded to let Harry have some time with his friends. Ron and Hermione sat on opposite sides of the bed, Harry sitting up.

“Let’s hear it then,” Harry said, breaking the silence.

“Hear what, mate?” Ron asked, confused.

“The lecture undoubtedly coming from Hermione,” Harry said, looking at Hermione, who blushed.

“I was going to wait until you were out of the hospital,” Hermione said. Ron chuckled, and Harry grinned at her, reaching out to take her hand in his.

“I was expecting one, I think I’d be disappointed if I didn’t get one,” Harry said, smiling. Hermione shook her head, and her smile slowly slid off her face.

“Harry, I – why?” Hermione asked, “We were so worried about you.”

“You know why, Hermione,” Harry said, “I know you do.” Hermione sighed, and she met Ron’s eyes.

“You shoulder too much responsibility for the war, Harry,” Hermione said, “And… the people you brought back all care about you. They wouldn’t have wanted you to do this.”

“They’re not complaining now, are they?” Harry pointed out.

“Even if they were, they wouldn’t in front of you,” Hermione said, “How could they? But it’s done. I’ll save the lecture for when you’re out of the hospital.” Harry smiled at her, and let go of her hand.

“I’m sure there’s a question you’re dying to ask, Ron,” Harry said, grinning at his best friend. Ron shrugged.

“Hermione said not to bother you with it yet,” Ron said.

“Just ask,” Harry said.

“Malfoy?” Ron asked incredulously, “Malfoy?” Harry nodded.

“I can’t explain it. I hardly understand it myself. But I… I really like him. He… he’s important,” Harry said, closing his eyes.

“How did it even happen?” Ron asked.

“We just got to see other sides of each other that we’ve never known before. And then he kissed me,” Harry said, shrugging, “He had to think about it for a while, but I thought if we like each other, why not just give it a go?”

“Makes sense,” Hermione murmured, though Ron looked slightly disgusted.

“I know you don’t like him. I don’t expect you too. He doesn’t like you, either,” Harry said, “But I really like him.”

“Do you love him?” Hermione asked.

“What?” Harry asked, surprised.

“I asked if you love him. Because I think he loves you,” Hermione said, “Just watching him the last two days. He loves you. And I don’t want you to get in too deep and realise…” Hermione let her voice drop.

“Realise what?” Harry asked.

“That you’re not as serious as he is,” Hermione said quietly. Harry frowned.

“Maybe I am,” Harry said, “Maybe things have only changed over the past few weeks and I don’t know where it’s going, except that I like him, and I want to spend time with him, and yes, I want to kiss him.”

“I’m just worried, Harry,” Hermione said. Harry nodded.

“I know,” he assured her, “But can you be nice? You too, Ron. Just be nice about it. Please?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ron said, “It’s just a bit weird. It wasn’t that long ago and you wanted to snog my sister. And now you’re with Malfoy and she’s with Luna.” He blinked a couple of times.

“Is she? She mentioned she liked her. Good for her,” Harry said.

“You knew?” Ron asked.

“Well, when we talked and decided not to get back together, she mentioned it,” Harry said, shrugging.

“And you don’t mind?” Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

“Why would I mind? If she’s happy with Luna, then that’s great,” Harry said.  

“I’m glad you’re awake and that you’re okay, Harry,” Hermione said, “You have no idea how worried we were. You just disappeared. Completely.” She sniffed, and tried to blink back the tears, but Harry smiled at her and opened his arms, and she nodded, leaning forward and hugging him, glad to be able to. She really had missed Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have Harry reunited with Ron and Hermione and get that done with before Harry talks to Lily and James. But that is coming back. Harry bonding with both of his parents is important to me, and it will happen. I have quite a bit planned, though. This story is going to get quite long.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, thebingobat.

James and Lily sat opposite Remus and Sirius at a table in the St Mungo’s tearoom. From Lily's observations of Remus and Sirius' interactions, she could tell they were becoming closer again, despite the fact that Remus had a young son. The first time she saw them, the night Harry was admitted, they had been awkward (not terribly so, but enough that because she knew them, she noticed); but the following day and since then, they had lost that awkwardness. She had noticed them sharing smiles - smiles like the ones they had shared around the time they graduated, smiles that had slipped through the fear and confusion and intensity of war and lit their whole faces. She had even noticed them holding hands a few times.

Given the situation with Remus' wife - no, ex-wife, Lily kept reminding herself - she was confused. It seemed much too soon for him to already be with Sirius, not to mention the confusion Teddy would surely feel as he grew older and had questions about his parents, about himself.

But Lily couldn’t take it anymore. She had to know the truth.

“Are you two back together?” she asked as Sirius handed Remus the sugar. They froze as she said it, and looked at her blankly.

“Simple enough question, guys,” James said, automatically backing his wife, and wanting to know as well, “You heard her.” Remus and Sirius exchanged a brief look before Remus nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “Though I’m surprised you even had to ask.” Lily shrugged.

“Well, you got married and had a baby. I thought maybe that would affect your relationship,” Lily said.

“It did,” Remus said, “It does. He refused to even talk to me for a week, unless he was yelling.”

“What changed then?” Lily asked.

“We talked,” Remus said, shrugging. He preferred to keep the intimate details just that - intimate.

“You talked?” Lily said doubtfully.

“We had to. But it’s okay now,” Remus said.

“But you were married, Remus!” Lily said.

“Funnily enough, Lily, I know that. I was there when it happened,” Remus said, “I told you. We talked.”

“But-”

“Lily, butt out,” Sirius snapped, “It’s between Remus and I. It happened, and we talked it through. It’s none of your business.”

“Well, if you’re happy, then,” Lily said, smiling, “I only have one question. Are you going to tell anyone?” Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

“We haven’t discussed that yet,” Remus admitted. Lily sighed. This was the Remus and Sirius that she knew. They never had the important discussions, or left it for later, which, naturally, led to the mistrust between each other during the war.

“Well, maybe you should. It’s not just the two of you being affected. Remus, you have a son and an ex-wife. Harry and Draco will need your guidance, both of you. It’s not just about you anymore,” Lily said.

“Lily…”

“Sirius, don’t argue with me,” Lily said, “You’re adults now. You have been for a long time. You have other responsibilities. So talk about it. Have a serious discussion about it.”

“Lily,” James said, shaking his head.

“Do you think we’ve given Harry enough time with his friends?” Lily asked.

“Yeah, you should go back,” Sirius said, “He’ll want to spend time with you.” Lily smiled, and left to go see Harry, James following her. Once they were gone, Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

“She’s right,” Remus said, “And I did agree to talk about it.”

“I know,” Sirius said, “I just didn’t want her to tell us what to do.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Right. Well, I should talk to Dora about it. And maybe we should talk to Harry and Draco,” Remus said, “But I don’t think we need to make huge announcements about it.”

“We never have before,” Sirius said, “Okay. You tell your wife, we’ll talk to Harry and Malfoy, and then what do we do if people ask?” Remus shrugged.

“Tell the truth. Nothing wrong with that, is there?” Remus said. Sirius shook his head.

“And now we can tell Lily we had a grown up conversation about it,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes, “Do you think we should mention we know more about being adults than she does?”

“And remind her about all the years she missed with her son?” Remus asked, shaking his head, “No. And I doubt you want to remember any of that, either.”

“At least Harry gets to know his parents, now,” Sirius said softly. Remus nodded.

“What we always wanted,” Remus agreed, “Though it seems we all got off too easy.”

“Don’t say that, Moony,” Sirius said, trying not to groan, “Now something bad is going to happen.”

“Harry messed with powerful dark magic,” Remus said. Sirius shrugged.

“And he slept it off for a few days. Worried everyone, mind you, but he’s fine. We’re all fine. We get to live a bit longer. And James and Lily get to spend time with their son, even if he is a grown adult,” Sirius said. Remus wished he could be as positive about it as Sirius seemed to be, but something still seemed off to him. Necromancy was dangerous, and it was banned for a reason. Remus felt there was still something to come.

 

* * *

 

James and Lily sat in the room with Harry in silence. They finally had a chance to talk to their son, to get to know him, without hearing through second hand sources, without anyone interrupting them, and they didn’t know what to say.

What could they say to their almost eighteen year old son? At seventeen, he’d already come of age. He was a man in the eyes of the Wizarding world They had both died when he was only a year old. They had missed almost seventeen years of his life. Where could they possibly begin?

“I always wanted to meet you,” Harry said quietly, breaking the silence. He was looking determinedly down at his bed, too embarrassed to look at either of his parents, “Something was always missing, I wanted to meet you and know you.” Lily nodded, before throwing her arms around her son, pulling him to her, tears falling from her eyes.

“Tell me about how you were raised. Draco said you were raised by Muggle relatives. My sister and her foul husband. I’m so sorry, Harry,” Lily said.

“It’s okay,” Harry said, “You died protecting me.”

“How did they treat you, Harry?” Lily said, letting go of Harry and sitting back, though she held Harry’s hand in hers.

“They weren’t pleasant, but you don’t want to know,” Harry said.

“Harry, please tell us,” James said, “We need to know.” Harry sighed, but nodded, and told them about his childhood with the Dursleys. About the cupboard, how he cooked and cleaned, how they treated him. By the end of it, Lily was fuming and James was whispering to her, trying to calm her down. .

“I can’t believe my sister and her foul husband!” Lily exclaimed, “You shouldn’t have gone through any of that! I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“It happened,” Harry said, “And you shouldn’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“I understand Sirius was in Azkaban, but why couldn’t Remus raise you?” James asked.

“Dumbledore wanted me at the Dursleys. When… I had blood protection from when you died,” Harry said, looking directly at Lily, “You died to protect me, and that’s why Voldemort’s curse bounced off me, and why I survived. It was your blood protecting me. I had to live with the Dursleys to keep up that blood protection.”

“That sounds like absolute bollocks to me,” James said.

“It’s what Dumbledore said,” Harry said, shrugging, “I trusted him.”

“Trust is one thing. I trusted Dumbledore too. But he’s not foolproof. He can make mistakes. And him putting you with those foul people was a mistake,” James said, “Blood protection is one thing, you needed love and care, and instead you got neglect and abuse.” Harry looked away from his father. He could see what his father was saying, but Harry was convinced Dumbledore had done the right thing. What use was love and care if Harry had been killed because Voldemort could find him?

“I wish you could have had a nicer childhood, Harry,” Lily said.

“It’s okay, Mum,” Harry said. It was the first time he had called her that since he had seen them the first time. Lily smiled, and pulled Harry into a hug again.

“Now tell us about your time at Hogwarts,” Lily said.

“Oh… er... that is… I mean…” Harry stuttered. In the view of parents, what he’d done at Hogwarts and after was incredibly dangerous, and he knew if he’d had parents and done half of that, he’d have been punished had they known.

“Harry, Draco has already given us a fair gist of it,” James said, “We just want to hear it from you, especially if you and Draco weren’t even friends at the time.”

“Fine,” Harry said, and told them everything that had happened since he had began at Hogwarts, knowing that both of them would hate what had happened.

It took a couple of hours to cover everything, and by the time he had reached the Horcrux hunt, Draco, Remus, and Sirius had joined them. Draco held Harry’s hand in his, and Harry felt Draco squeeze it tightly every time Harry mentioned some sort of danger they were in. When they had reached what had happened at Malfoy Manor, Draco let go of Harry’s hand and looked down at the ground.

“I had no idea you were doing all that,” Remus said, staring at Harry as he finished with how he’d defeated Voldemort, “Horcruxes? Pieces of his soul? No wonder…”

“And what were you doing that year, Remus? You weren’t doing anything to protect my son!” Lily exclaimed. Remus looked at Harry, who shrugged, remembering the argument they’d had at Grimmauld Place.

“I tried to come along. Harry told me in no uncertain terms not to,” Remus said, “Anyway, Dora was pregnant at the time. You know her. The mother of my child? The woman I married? That had to come first.”

“I told him to go back to her since she was pregnant. I don’t think fathers should leave their children unless they had to,” Harry said in a quiet voice. Every eye was on him, and Harry looked down at the bed sheets, wishing they wouldn’t.

“Harry, the last thing I wanted to do was leave you,” James said, moving closer to his son, “Please, believe that. You were – you still are – everything to me. Absolutely everything. Please don’t ever doubt that.” Harry nodded, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes as his father hugged him for the first time Harry could ever remember. They didn’t break apart until they heard a chair move, and everyone looked at Remus, who had stood up.

“I… I have to go see Teddy,” Remus said, his voice sounding a little odd. He quickly left.

“We’ll make up for the time we missed,” Lily said, “Spend time with you now.”

“You can’t make up for it,” Harry said, “I just want you to be here. That’s enough.”

“Is it?” Lily said sadly, though she didn’t mean for Harry to answer. She knew it wasn’t enough. She should’ve been there for Harry while he grew up. Now he was a grown man, someone they didn’t know. Just a few years younger than they were when they died. Could they even have a proper relationship with him? He’d grown up, and they had missed it.

 

* * *

 

James and Lily had other people to catch up with, and, deciding to let Harry and Draco have some time alone together, they found Sirius, and listened to him as they told them what had happened, after going to find Peter, Azkaban, his two years on the run and that last year at Grimmauld Place.

“I’m sorry, Padfoot,” James said, looking at his best friend. They were back in Grimmauld Place, the only place available to them that was comfortable to talk, “We’ll get you out of this house, soon.”

“It’s not so bad now, it’s not exactly what I remember,” Sirius said, “I don’t know how Harry managed to get Kreacher to be useful, but… it’s happened. It’s not as dark and gloomy. Still hate it, though.”

“Maybe the four of us can get somewhere together,” James said, “Lily, Moony, you and I.”

“Not a chance,” Lily said immediately, “I love you dearly Sirius, but I am not living with the three of you.”

“Maybe Harry will live with you,” Sirius said, “I’m sure he’ll want to.”

“He’s a grown adult. He needs to live his own life, now,” Lily said sadly, “I missed my baby boy growing up.” She covered her mouth, tears starting to fall from her eyes. James quickly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into him. Lily’s head rested on James’ shoulder, and James pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Do you really think Harry brought you back from the dead so he can live his own life?” Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised, “All Harry’s ever wanted is a family. He jumped at the opportunity to live with me, even though that didn’t work out. Yes, he has his friends, and Draco Malfoy is apparently an important part of his life now, but… he’s only ever wanted to know the two of you.” Lily sniffed, wiping her eyes.

“He told us how Lily’s sister and that fat oaf Dursley treated him,” James said darkly, “I hate that he was put there.”

“You’re not the only one,” Sirius replied.

“Harry said Hagrid gave their son a pig’s tail,” James said, grinning, “Hey, do you know how Hagrid is at all?”

“Last I knew, he was still at Hogwarts,” Sirius said, shrugging, “You’re probably better off asking someone who hasn’t been dead two years. Last I knew, he was teaching Care of Magical Creatures.” Lily lifted her head off James’ shoulder and grinned.

“Oh, that’s great for him. Do you know about anyone else?” Lily asked, feeling her hesitation grow stronger as she spoke. Sirius shook his head.

“Very few people made it, Lils,” Sirius said softly, “After Voldemort disappeared, a few Death Eater tortured Alice and Frank into insanity. You already know about the ones that died during the first war. You should probably ask Remus about others. He’ll know.” Lily gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Tortured?” James choked.

“Yeah. Cruciatus by my lovely cousin,” Sirius said, looking disgusted at the thought, “And a couple of others. They’re in St. Mungo’s.”

“We should visit them,” Lily said.

“They won’t recognise you,” Sirius said, “They don’t even recognise their son.”

“Neville? Harry said he was friends with him. Oh, the poor boy,” Lily said, shaking her head. Her heart broke for both Harry and Neville. It wasn’t fair that they had to grow up without their parents.

“Is there any chance that things will change for them?” James asked.

“I don’t think so,” Sirius said.

“Tomorrow we’ll go see them,” Lily said, “It doesn’t matter if they don’t recognise us. I want to go see them.” James nodded in agreement. They had only known the Longbottoms through the Order, but they had become fairly close with the couple when Lily was pregnant at the same time Alice was. Before the families had been forced into hiding, they had plans for their two boys to grow up together.

Of course they had to go see them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I do take into consideration what you all say in the comments, but I also write well in advance, so it might be a while before you see these things change.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my wonderful beta, thebingobat.

“So,” Harry said, looking at his Godfather and Remus, “You two are together, then?”

“Yes,” Sirius said.

“But you’re married,” Harry said, looking at Remus. Remus scratched the back of his neck.

“Well… Harry… it’s complicated,” Remus said, feeling himself go pink.

“Uncomplicate it then,” Harry said. Remus sighed.

“Sirius and I have a long history, Harry. We got together at Hogwarts, during the war things were difficult for us. In your fifth year, we sort of… reacquainted ourselves. When Sirius came back, Dora insisted we ended things, because she knows… she understands,” Remus said. “When I married her, Sirius was dead. I was moving on with my life.”

“Hermione said you were angry about Remus getting married,” Harry said to Sirius.

“I was,” Sirius said, “Jealous, really.” Harry looked at Draco, confused.

“Why are you even telling us this?” Harry asked.

“Because… we know the two of you are important to each other and if you have any questions about anything, you can talk to us,” Remus said.

“I really don’t want to have a sex talk with you,” Harry said.

“It’s different with two males, Harry,” Remus said. Harry shrugged.

“I understand that. But I do not want a sex talk from you,” Harry insisted.

“OK,” Remus said.

“Also, your Mum told us we had to tell you, and Lily is a little scary,” Sirius said, grinning, “What Lily tells us to do, we do.” He laughed, trying to get some humour in the air. Harry gave him a tight smile.

“I thought you and Tonks… I mean... you were happy, and you have Teddy,” Harry said to Remus in a small voice, “Why couldn’t you have stayed together for Teddy? I brought you back so he could have his parents, unlike me, and now he’s not even going to have his Dad.”

“Of course he’s going to have me,” Remus said, “I’ve seen him every single day since Dora and I ended things between us. I did originally want to stay with her for Teddy’s sake, but Dora… Dora was right. I’d just end up miserable and resenting her. I was happy with her, but I wouldn’t have been able to with Sirius out there and alive. Dora didn’t want that for herself, and I don’t want that for her or Teddy.” Harry nodded, accepting what Remus said. He didn’t like it, but he could understand where Remus was coming from.

“Why didn’t you tell me in my fifth year, then?” Harry asked.

“We were getting to know each other again, we didn’t think there was anything to tell you,” Remus replied, as the door opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in.

“It’s good to see you awake, Harry,” Kingsley said.

“Thank you, Kingsley,” Harry replied. “Why are you here?”

“I have to take Mr. Malfoy in for questioning,” Kingsley said. Harry’s eyes widened, and he grabbed Draco’s hand.

“No,” Harry said, “He did nothing wrong. I left of my own free will, and sought sanctuary with the Malfoys. I asked them to not tell anyone. There’s no need to question him.”

“Harry, we have protocols,” Kingsley said.

“No,” Harry said firmly, “And what about Mrs. Malfoy? Has she been questioned?”

“Yes,” Kingsley said, “We’re currently holding her at the Ministry.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed, “Why did no one tell me this? Draco?” Draco shook his head.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Draco said, “We knew when we agreed to house you that this could happen. It was a risk that we took.” Harry glared at Kingsley.

“Let Narcissa Malfoy go,” Harry demanded, “She only ever helped me.”

“Harry, once you’re out of the hospital, we have to take you in for questioning,” Kingsley said, “You were involved in necromancy. It’s illegal, and they are your accomplices.”

“They were trying to talk me out of it,” Harry said, “The whole time, they tried to stop me. Take me in, sure, but not the two of them.”

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed, “You can’t do that. Mother and I can handle it.”

“The right thing here is for you and your mother to go free and for me to face the consequences,” Harry said, “I’m not going to just let him take you.”

“It’s only for questioning,” Draco said, letting go of Harry’s hand and standing up.

“Draco,” Harry pleaded, “Don’t go with him. They’re holding your mother. You can’t.”

“Kingsley, isn’t there anything you can do?” Remus asked. Kingsley shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Remus, but we have to follow the letter of the law right now,” Kingsley said, “After the war, and everything that happened…”

“I understand,” Remus said.

“You understand?” Harry asked, outraged, “This is bullshit!”

“Harry,” Remus said firmly, “Let Draco go with him. Kingsley will no doubt take your words into account.”

“No,” Harry said, “No. Draco and Narcissa are completely innocent of whatever you want to charge them with. I know the public wants them in Azkaban. I’m not letting you use this for them to be sent there.”

“Harry,” Kingsley said, looking offended, “We will not be misusing the justice system like that.”

“So you’ll take me to Azkaban?” Harry asked, “Since I was the culprit, I should be the one sent there. Will you do it?”

“Do you want to be sent to Azkaban?” Kingsley asked, looking confused.

“It’s not about whether I want to or not. It’s about misusing the justice system. Are you just going to find scapegoats to let me go free, since I’m Harry Potter and I saved everyone’s lives two months ago? Because if you are, it’s misusing the justice system,” Harry said, looking directly at Kingsley, though he sounded quite panicked.

“Harry, I’ll go,” Draco said, pulling himself up to his full height. For once in his life, he was going to be brave.

“Draco…”

“I have to. I’ll see Mother. They can’t keep us for too long without it being illegal,” Draco said.

“How long is too long?” Harry said. Draco didn’t answer, but instead just looked to Kingsley.

“You don’t need to arrest me, I’ll come willingly,” Draco said. Harry made a loud sound of indignation, and Draco walked towards the door. He didn’t look back as Kingsley led him out of the room. Harry looked at Remus and Sirius, his face pleading.

“Do something!” Harry exclaimed.

“Harry, we can’t,” Remus said.

“Like you couldn’t do anything when it was Sirius taken away after doing nothing wrong?” Harry snapped. Remus looked taken aback.

“Don’t blame Moony for that,” Sirius said, “There was nothing he could have done, even if he had known I was innocent.” Harry didn’t say anything, just looked away. He wished he could do something. Draco and Mrs. Malfoy had done nothing wrong.

 

* * *

 

After Draco had been questioned relentlessly by Kingsley Shacklebolt and a couple of other Auror’s, he found himself in the same holding cell as his mother. They embraced quickly.

“I had hoped you wouldn’t be brought in,” Narcissa said.

“Harry was all ready to fight it, but he needs to rest,” Draco said, “I had to face the consequences.”

“Draco, you shouldn’t have,” Narcissa said softly.

“We did nothing wrong, mother. Soon enough we’ll be let go,” Draco said, though he didn’t feel as confident as he sounded. They were Malfoy’s. This whole situation had spelt trouble from the beginning, but Draco couldn’t regret helping Harry, as much as he hadn’t wanted to at first. Narcissa nodded, knowing there no point in arguing with her son, especially since he was already here.

“How is Harry?” Narcissa asked, concerned.

“Well, he’s spent some time with his parents, and with his godfather and the werewolf,” Draco said.

“You really should stop calling him ‘the werewolf’, Harry doesn’t like it,” Narcissa said.

“I know. I can’t help it. I do try when I’m with him,” Draco said.

“Perhaps you should also try away from Harry,” Narcissa said.

“Harry wasn’t happy about me coming in for questioning,” Draco said, “He had some words for Kingsley. I don’t think we’ll be here long.”

“You’re hoping Harry Potter will rescue you?” Narcissa asked, an amused smile on her face.

“I don’t need to be rescued,” Draco said, adopting a self-important tone, “I would just appreciate if he helped us in a sticky situation.”

“What do you think your father would say to you being involved with Harry Potter?” Narcissa asked Draco. So far they had avoided the topic, but they both knew that it would have to be discussed.  

“I think father would be glad I could come out of this war and do well for myself,” Draco said,

“Even if that means I don’t carry on the family name. There’s not much to pass on, anyway.”

Narcissa nodded. She happened to agree with her son, though she wasn’t so sure that Lucius would be too happy about the current situation.

“Father will be in Azkaban for another few years anyway,” Draco said, shrugging. Narcissa breathed deeply. She tried not to think about how long her husband would be away. She knew that nothing could be done about it, that they had aligned themselves with the wrong person during the war, and they now had to face the consequences of that, but she missed her husband. Most people had low opinions of Lucius, but they didn’t know how truly knew him. He loved his wife and son fiercely.

“I think he’ll want you to be happy, though it may take some time for him to get used to it,” Narcissa said carefully, “Anyway,” Narcissa was determined to change the subject, “How is my cousin? I am sure he was pleased to be reunited with his friends.”

“He was,” Draco said, “Though… no, it’s stupid.” He shook his head, knowing he was stupid for trying to voice a thought like that.

“What is it?” Narcissa asked.

“They would surely have been reunited after his death?” Draco asked quietly.

“Of course they were,” Narcissa said, “They would have been together again, and most likely have been happy.”

“Harry shouldn’t have brought them back,” Draco said, “The dead should rest.”

“We are in agreement in that, my son. But Harry was determined. We could never have stopped him. You know that,” Narcissa said.

“Surely we are to blame for it, since we didn’t stop Harry, and we didn’t alert the proper authorities?” Draco said. Narcissa shook her head, and took Draco’s hands, drawing him to her.

“Listen to me, Draco. If the proper authorities were informed, Harry would have ran. He knows how to run without being caught. It would have been unsafe for him. All we did was create a safe environment for the inevitable, while fulfilling life debts,” Narcissa said firmly, “We did nothing wrong. They cannot do anything to us.” Draco nodded. His mother was right, of course, but that didn’t mean the seed of doubt in Draco’s stomach went away.

 

* * *

 

“I really want to get out of here,” Harry groaned, looking at his parents.

“I know, sweetie,” Lily said, leaning over and kissing his forehead softly, “But the Healers don’t know what happened, they need to keep you here and watch you.”

“I’m sure you could watch me,” Harry said, grinning cheekily at his mother.

“I’m sorry, Harry, you have to stay here for a bit longer,” Lily said, “Anyway, we haven’t got anywhere to take you. All the Potter properties are long gone. And with being… well, dead, we don’t have any money to find somewhere to live.”

“I have the key to my vault in my bag at the Malfoys,” Harry said, “I’m sure the goblins would be happier to see you than me, anyway. Last time I was there I broke in and then broke back out on a dragon.” James snorted with laughter.

“I blame you for this, James,” Lily said, turning and giving James a stern look.

“I wasn’t even around to be a bad influence!” James exclaimed, “Maybe you should blame Padfoot.”

“Blame me for what?” Sirius asked, walking through the door.

“Harry breaking into Gringotts and then riding out on a dragon,” Lily said lightly.

“Nah, not even I would have done that. Still can’t believe you did,” Sirius said, looking at Harry was respect. Harry shrugged.

“I only did what had to be done,” Harry said.

“I suppose you told them about the Triwizard tournament?” Sirius asked. Harry shrugged.

“I gave them a brief overview,” Harry said.

“Good,” Sirius said, nodding, “Any details will give your mother a heart attack. The way you bested that dragon. Brilliant. Wish I could’ve seen it myself.”

“I did have help from a Death Eater,” Harry said, smirking. Lily was looking between the two of them, her eyes wide.

“Tell me right now how you fought that dragon, Harry James Potter!” Lily demanded.

“I missed that temper,” Sirius said, smiling. James chuckled as Harry started telling his mother how he flew against the dragon on his Firebolt.

“I want to take a look at this Firebolt, it sounds fantastic!” James said after Harry had finished.

“Mine’s gone,” Harry said, “It fell with the sidecar of the motorbike in the battle over Surrey.”

“That’s too bad,” James said.

“How’s my bike?” Sirius asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

“It was really damaged, though I think Mr. Weasley is trying to fix it,” Harry said. Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank Merlin for Arthur,” Sirius said. Harry grinned as the door to Harry’s room opened and some mediwixen brought another hospital bed into the room.

“What’s going on?” Lily asked, but there was no answer as they left. After a couple of minutes it became clear as Ginny Weasley was rolled into the room, and placed on the hospital bed, Molly and Arthur Weasley close behind.

“Ginny?” Harry questioned, “What’s going on?”

“We found her collapsed,” Arthur said, as Molly burst into tears, “We brought her in, and they said that it was… they said it was similar to what happened to you.”

“That’s… no. Ginny didn’t mess around with any sort of necromancy, that was me. That was why I… what?” Harry asked, staring at Ginny, horrified.

“Harry,” Lily murmured, moving over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“No. Is this my fault? No. No. Ginny, I’m sorry,” Harry said, still staring at Ginny. He couldn’t hear what anyone was saying to him, he could only watch Ginny on that hospital bed, her mother crying next to her, her father concerned. Somehow, bringing back those people had resulted in this, and he knew it deep down. If she was the same that he had been…

But if she was the same, then she would wake up soon. Just like he had. Surely.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit late. But it's here now.
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta, thebingobat.

After Ginny had been admitted into St Mungo’s, the room Harry and Ginny shared had Weasleys coming and going constantly. Only half an hour after her admittance, Luna Lovegood had come in, her eyes wide and worried. She barely acknowledged Harry or anyone else as she sat down next to Ginny.

Ron and Hermione came in after Luna, and Ron sat down next to her, Hermione next to Harry.

“I’m going to find a way to fix this,” Hermione promised Harry.

“I’ll help,” Harry said immediately, holding his hand out for a book.

“No,” Hermione said, “You need to stay here and rest.”

“It’s my fault,” Harry said, refusing to look at Hermione, or anyone, “It’s my fault and I have to fix it.”

“We don’t know it’s your fault,” Hermione protested lightly, “It might not have anything to do with you, or the resurrections. Maybe with you it had nothing to do with that, either.”

“You believe that as much as I do, Hermione. I know I’m not as smart as you, but don’t insult my intelligence,” Harry said, looking up at Hermione. Hermione just nodded, and Harry’s eyes drifted back over to Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, and Luna were all huddled around Ginny’s bed.  

The door opened, and Harry’s parents walked in, followed by Remus and Sirius, Teddy in Remus’ arms.

James and Lily had obviously come across Remus and Sirius after leaving to give the Weasleys some room. The four of them made their way over to Harry’s bed, and Lily conjured some chairs for them all to sit in. They sat down around Harry’s bed, and Teddy reached out towards Harry once Remus was seated.

“You brought Teddy,” Harry said, needing to say something.

“I thought you might like to see him,” Remus said, “Dora will be coming by in half an hour to pick him up and to see you and Ginny.” Harry nodded, and let Remus place Teddy in his arms. He held Teddy close to him, accepting the comfort of a baby. He knew Remus had brought him along just to distract Harry, to help him, but that was fine. Harry adored Teddy.

Admittedly, he hadn’t seen much of Teddy since he’d been born, but Harry had fallen in love with him the moment he saw him after the battle at Hogwarts, feeling a connection with him. His parents were gone too. Of course, things were different now, but it didn’t change any of the feelings Harry had for Teddy.

“Holding you always cheered me up when you were a baby,” Sirius said, “I bet it’s the same with you and your godson.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed absently as Hermione quietly excused herself and disappeared into the corner she and Remus had commandeered previously, “I’m pretty sure he’s the most important person in the world.”

“I’ll agree with that,” Remus said quietly, reaching out and placing his hand on Teddy’s back. Sirius shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable, and James and Lily shared a look.

“Any news of Ginny?” Lily asked, changing the subject. Harry shook his head.

“If it is like with me, she should be awake in a few days,” Harry said, focusing on keeping his voice calmer than he felt.

“Yeah,” Lily agreed uneasily, smiling at her son, “You’re probably right.” Harry knew his mother was just agreeing with him to make him at ease. He didn’t know how he knew, he barely knew her, but he could somehow tell. Her tone of voice gave it away.

Perhaps he knew her better than he thought he did.

 

* * *

 

The dining table at 12 Grimmauld Place was stacked with books. It was past visiting hours at the hospital, and Hermione and Remus were in there, researching. Sirius sat next to Remus, his head on Remus’ shoulder.

“We’re getting nowhere,” Hermione groaned, closing a book and putting it in the discard pile, “What we need at the books that Harry took with him, but they’re in Malfoy Manor.”

“I could talk to my cousin,” Sirius suggested, “Narcissa will want to help, if it helps Harry.” Hermione looked up across the table at Sirius.

“She’s locked up at the Ministry, and _you_ are dead. You can’t just walk in there,” Hermione said.

“I don’t feel dead,” Sirius said, making a face.

“Legally, you are,” Hermione said.

“But Kingsley knows I’m not! And it’s been in the Daily Prophet, we’ve all been at St Mungo’s. I can talk to Cissy and perhaps we can work on a way to help her and Draco,” Sirius said.

“I can’t believe you want to help your cousin,” Remus murmured, putting his book down. Sirius grinned at him.

“The world has truly ended, hasn’t it, Moony?” Sirius said.

“We’ve both died, at any rate,” Remus agreed. Sirius laughed a little.

“Things are different, and she really does seem to care for Harry,” Sirius said, “And… well, Harry and Draco are fond of each other, after all.”

“Mm,” Hermione agreed, her lips closed tightly. She still wasn’t sure what she thought of all of this between Harry and Malfoy.

“’Fond’? Is that what we’re calling it these days?” Remus said, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

“That’s as far as I’m willing to admit at this point,” Sirius said, “He’s still a Malfoy.”

“And you’re still a Black,” Remus said calmly, though he knew Sirius wouldn’t like hearing that. He had to make the point.

“That’s not… that’s completely… he…” Sirius spluttered, trying to find an argument. He groaned.

“Exactly,” Remus said.

“It’s different,” Hermione said, “Malfoy was a Death Eater, whether he was a good one or not. He took the Mark, for whatever reason. He tried to kill Dumbledore, he almost killed Ron and Katie Bell. Sirius… I mean, Sirius, you’re reckless, but you wouldn’t do that.” Sirius grinned at Hermione.

“I knew I liked you for a reason, Hermione,” he said, turning his grin on Remus, who nodded.

“You’re right, of course, Hermione,” Remus conceded, “All valid points that I’m sure Harry has considered, and yet…” He let his sentence drop, the implications heavy in his silence.

“I get it, Moony,” Sirius said, “Be supportive. I am being supportive.” He sighed, and looked over at Hermione, who was biting her bottom lip.

“I am supportive of Harry, I always am,” Hermione said slowly, “But I also always tell him when I have my doubts about something. And Malfoy… I don’t know. I don’t have enough information, I can’t make an informed opinion about this.” She stopped there, deciding it was best not to say anything else.

“I’m sure Harry will explain things in time,” Remus said. Hermione nodded.

“So, you think Mrs. Malfoy can help us get those books?” Hermione asked Sirius.

“She can tell me where they are, even if she can’t show me herself,” Sirius said, “Though I expect once the Ministry knows it’s to help Harry Potter, they’ll let her leave, even if it is only for a couple of hours.”

“I think that at the moment, getting help from Mrs. Malfoy is our best option,” Hermione agreed, “Though the last time she said she was helping us she was just hiding things from us.” Hermione yawned, and glanced at her watch, “I’m going to bed. Good night.” She got off the seat and walked out of the dining room.

“We should probably sleep, too,” Remus said.

“Sure,” Sirius agreed, without paying attention to what he was agreeing to. His thoughts were captured by what Hermione had said about what Draco Malfoy had done. What the hell was Harry doing?

 

* * *

 

The next day found Sirius and Hermione in the Minister’s office, trying to convince Kingsley to let them take Narcissa Malfoy with them to Malfoy Manor to find the books. It didn’t take much, Kingsley agreed easily, and took them down to the Ministry holding cells where Narcissa and Draco were together.

“Cousin, Miss Granger,” Narcissa said with a polite smile as they came into view, “We were not expecting you to visit us in our new accommodations.” Draco sat, staring at the ground.

“We need your help, Cissy,” Sirius said, deciding it was best to keep things friendly, and falling easily on the childhood nickname, “It’s for Harry.” Draco’s head snapped up.

“I thought Harry was okay?” Draco said, standing up and moving next to his mother.

“He is,” Hermione said, “He’s still awake, but St. Mungo’s still wants to keep him there until they know more. But… well, Ginny Weasley was admitted yesterday, the same as Harry was. He’s blaming himself.” Draco nodded, and started pacing in the cell.

“I would be glad to assist you in any form possible,” Narcissa said, “What do you desire of me?”

“We need you to take us to Malfoy Manor and show us to the books that Harry took from Grimmauld Place, and whatever books he may have used from your library,” Hermione said, “We think that may hold a clue, or help in some way. If those books helped him resurrect people, maybe they hold other information.”

“As you can see, I am incapable of taking you anywhere at this moment,” Narcissa said, her eyes flitting between Sirius, Hermione, and Kingsley who stood off to the side. Sirius and Hermione stood aside, and let Kingsley come through and unlock the door.

“Two hours, and you must remain with her at all times,” Kingsley said as Narcissa walked through the now open door. Kingsley quickly locked the door.

“Of course,” Sirius said, “Thank you, Kingsley.” Hermione looked over at Draco, who was watching his mother.

“Give them everything,” Draco said quietly, “It doesn’t matter if it incriminates us. Helping Harry is the only thing that matters.” Narcissa nodded once at her son, and let herself be walked away by Sirius.

The three of them were soon in Malfoy Manor, and Narcissa led them straight to the library. Hermione couldn’t help but admire the size of it. She could spend weeks in here, and still only get at a few books.

Narcissa led them to the back, where there was a table that had a pile of books, a few bits of parchment, a couple of quills, and some ink.

“This is where Harry worked,” Narcissa said, “You’ll find everything here.” Hermione smiled at her gratefully before taking her bag (which had an Undetectable Extension Charm) and putting all of the books and parchment inside of it.

“Thank you, Cissy,” Sirius said.

“I know you both have your doubts about my son and myself, but we have come to care about Harry very much. We will do everything that we can for him,” Narcissa said, “And please. We tried to stop him. But I’m sure you are both very familiar with how stubborn he can be.” Hermione nodded, thinking of many arguments that she’d had with Harry in the past.

“We know that neither of you are at fault with this,” Hermione said, making it clear that she only meant this time, “I’ll speak to Kingsley. But Mrs. Malfoy, you know how it looks, especially after the war.”

“Two Death Eaters take Harry Potter in as Harry Potter resurrects people from the dead. I know exactly how it looks,” Narcissa said, “But we had trials after the war, we were given our punishments. We shouldn’t be punished for that anymore.”

“At least you had a trial,” Sirius snapped. Hermione glared at him, and wondered if Remus coming with them would have been a good idea. He seemed to be the only one who knew how to handle Sirius’ quick temper.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t,” Hermione said, “And perhaps your act saved Harry, and by extension, everyone, but that is not going to stop people from seeing it in certain ways. Now, I’d like to get out of this house as soon as possible. Harry’s not the only one with nightmares from the war.” With that she turned out of the library and went downstairs and outside, waiting for Sirius and Narcissa to catch up with her.

 

* * *

 

After they had made sure that Narcissa was taken back to the Ministry, Hermione and Sirius went to St. Mungo’s, Sirius to stay, Hermione to see Harry briefly, to update him on what was going on. She knew Harry was going to go mad, not being able to help.

When they arrived, the room had expanded, and there was another bed, and another occupant. Hermione stared at the bed for a short time, recognising Dennis Creevey instantly. Colin looked up at her, and she offered him a reassuring smile before moving to Harry’s bed. Little Dennis Creevey. He was only 14, he was supposed to go into his fourth year at Hogwarts after the summer. He shouldn’t have been there. He and Colin… both innocent boys.

First Ginny, now Dennis. She had to work quickly. Ginny was her closest female friend, and Dennis was just a boy.

After quickly filling Harry in, she left again, needing to get to her research right away. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew that it somehow had something to do with the resurrections. She just needed to find out how it was related, what was happening, and how to fix it. How to help Ginny and Dennis, and even Harry. 


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, thebingobat. 
> 
> *Coughs nervously* So I suppose I owe you all an explanation for why this went without an update for awhile. Basically gaining employment and trying to sort out health issues. I was very tired so often and I just couldn't write. I'm back to being productive with my writing again, so updates should start at a frequent pace again.

It was early morning, and the bedroom was dark. Two figures were in the bed, one sprawled out, taking majority of the room. The other was curled into his side. A loud knock broke their sleep, and both men jerked upright and fumbled for their wands. Hermione Granger stepped inside the room, holding a small piece of parchment.

“Sorry,” Hermione said, as Remus lit his wand so there was light, “I know it’s only early, but I was awake, and Tonks sent a message.” She made her way over the bed, and handed Remus a piece of parchment. He read it quickly, before his eyes snapped back to look at Hermione.

“Was there anything else?” Remus asked. Hermione shook her head.

“What’s going on?” Sirius asked, concerned.

“She’s taken Teddy to St. Mungo’s,” Remus muttered a list of obscenities as he read the note, “It seems… he’s got the same… oh Merlin,” Remus said, trying to take a steadying breath, “I have to go.”

“Of course,” Sirius said quietly, sitting up as Remus got out of bed and quickly threw some clothing on, “ Be there for Teddy.” Remus nodded, and he rushed out of the room, Sirius falling back into the bed, looking worried.

At St. Mungo’s he went through up to the room he knew Teddy was in. No one bothered him. It was still rather early and there weren’t too many people around.

He walked into the hospital room and noticed it had been expanded even further, and that the room was more like a proper ward. James and Lily were sitting there, watching him.

“We saw her bring him in, Remus, I’m so sorry,” Lily said. She rushed forward and hugged Remus, and Remus felt James thump him on the back, trying to comfort him.

“Where’s-” Remus started to say, but he was cut off by Lily.

“Through there,” Lily said, pointing at a door, “They decided he needed a separate room, at his age.” Remus nodded, and pushed the door open. The minute he went through, Tonks had fallen into his arms, crying. Remus wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back softly with his hand as she cried on his shoulder. He glanced over to the small nursery bed, where Teddy lay, seemingly sound asleep.

“What happened?” Remus asked as Tonks’ sobs stopped and she moved away from him.

“He was out pretty quickly last night, but I didn’t think much of it. And you know him, he wakes up at about three every morning, but he didn’t, and I just shrugged it off. Then it was six and time for his morning feed, and he wasn’t awake. And he wouldn’t wake. I didn’t think it was… I knew there was something wrong, so I brought him here. And then, when he showed the exact same symptoms as Ginny and Colin Creevey, they admitted him,” Tonks said, “Remus…”

“It will be okay,” Remus said, “Harry was the same, and he’s okay, right? It will be fine.” Remus knew they were false reassurances, but he wanted to believe that his son would be alright in the end.

“Remus,” Tonks said, staring at him, her face white, “He’s… oh… my poor boy.” She sat down on one of the seats that was arranged next to Teddy, and Remus started to pace. He felt useless. His son was there, lying in hospital, and there was nothing he could do. All he could do was wait. Wait for him to get better, wait for the Healers to help him. He had never felt more useless in his life.

 

* * *

 

Tonks was asleep in the chair when Sirius arrived as soon as visiting hours at the hospital started. One look at Remus as he walked in, and he could see from the lines on his face just how worried he was. He moved forward and put a hand softly on Remus’ shoulder, and Remus leant in to the touch.

“Sorry, Moony,” Sirius whispered, not wanting to wake Tonks up.

“Don’t,” Remus replied, “I don’t want to hear it.” Sirius sat down next to Remus, and took Remus’ hand, squeezing it. Tonks shifted a little in her chair, and they both looked towards her. Sirius gave Remus a questioning look, and no words were needed to clarify the question.

“She knows,” Remus said, “She knew as soon as I told her that there was something to tell her. She tried not to show her hurt, but I could see it. In her eyes.” He felt guilty for hurting her. He had never wanted to hurt Dora. He loved her. He still did, and he knew that he always would. But it just couldn’t compare with how he felt about Sirius.

“I’m sorry, Moony,” Sirius said, looking at Remus, “I know that it’s been difficult for you.”

“You don’t know at all, actually,” Remus snapped, then closed his eyes and slumped forward, “Sorry, Sirius. I’m just so worried about Teddy.”

“I know you are,” Sirius said, as Tonks shifted in her chair again, and blinked tiredly at the both of them.

“Hi, Sirius,” Tonks said in a small voice, “Is it visiting hours already?” Sirius nodded.

“Yeah. No one else is here yet, though Harry’s awake and wants to know what’s going on,” Sirius said. He felt uncomfortable around Tonks, not knowing how to act.

“Mum’s not here, then?” Tonks asked. Sirius shook his head.

“No, which surprised me. I thought Andromeda would be here by now. She’s not even restricted to the visiting hours,” Sirius said.

“I left a quick note for her, so she knows we’re here,” Tonks said, “I don’t know… she’d come here as soon as she woke up, and she’s always awake by seven.”

“I haven’t seen her,” Remus said.

“I can go by the house,” Sirius offered. Tonks looked at him gratefully.

“Would you?” she asked. Sirius nodded.

“Absolutely. She’s my favourite cousin after all,” Sirius said, offering Tonks a smile. Tonks nodded, before she looked back over at Teddy.

“Thank you,” Remus muttered to Sirius. He grabbed Sirius’ hand and squeezed it before Sirius left the room.

“I’ll be back soon,” Sirius said, and glanced over at Tonks before deciding against kissing Remus quickly. Her son was in the hospital, and the last thing he wanted to do was make anyone feel worse. Remus nodded at Sirius, and Sirius waved at Tonks as he left the room, and headed towards Andromeda’s house.

 

* * *

 

It was the first time Harry had been alone with his father. He wasn’t quite sure where his mother was, and no one else was around. Well, not quite. He was still sharing a room with Dennis and Ginny, but the two of them and their families (and Luna) were far enough away to at least give the illusion of privacy.

Harry glanced towards the door that led into the room Teddy was in, and sighed.

“It’s my fault,” Harry said, “My godson is in the hospital, and it’s my fault. Tonks and Remus must hate me. What have I done?”

“It’s not your fault, Harry,” James said, shaking his head.

“It is! It’s because I brought you all back, and now Teddy is paying for it! Teddy and Ginny and Dennis! How could I have done that to Teddy? I’m an awful godfather!” Harry exclaimed, getting quite frantic. James leant forward and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“No. You didn’t know this would happen. It’s not your fault,” James said.

“Yes it is!”

“Then I guess it’s my fault you were raised by the Dursleys,” James said, looking at Harry. Harry stared at his father, shocked. How could he say something like that?

“W-what? Of course it isn’t!” Harry said.

“I trusted Peter when I shouldn’t have. That’s why your mother and I died, and that’s why you had such an awful childhood. You should hate me. It’s my fault your mother and I did. My fault you were left alone,” James said.

“You didn’t know!” Harry exclaimed. James raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a pointed look.

“You mean like you didn’t know?” James asked. Harry looked at his father and shook his head.

“No. That’s entirely different,” Harry said.

“Perhaps it’s a different scenario, but same basic idea, isn’t it?” James asked, “Stop blaming yourself. You don’t need to feel guilty for it. I know that you love that little boy, and Remus and Tonks both know that you would do anything for him. Neither of them blame you, I’m sure of it.” Harry nodded, and looked at his father, giving a small smile.

“I still feel guilty,” Harry said.

“And you think I don’t?” James asked, “I will always feel guilty for trusting Peter. I thought he was my friend, and then… well. You know what happened.”

“Remus said that you thought it was the height of dishonour to distrust your friends,” Harry said, “But Sirius didn’t trust Remus? Why did you agree not to tell him?” James sighed, and put his hand through his hair, mussing it up.

“Ah, Harry, it was a complicated time,” James said, “It was war.”

“I’ve been through a war, too, you know,” Harry said impatiently, “That doesn’t get you out of explaining. I’m not a little kid, and I’m definitely not the baby you remember. I understand war.”

“I always trusted Remus,” James said, “It was only Sirius who was suspicious. I punched him for suggesting it, actually,” James looked a little sheepish as he remembered, “Yelled at him about it. I just couldn’t understand why Sirius didn’t trust Remus, especially since Remus was his boyfriend. But Sirius explained why he thought it, and while I didn’t agree, and while I knew that Remus wasn’t the traitor… I agreed to the plan. Not because I didn’t trust Remus. The less people who knew about it, the less likely it was going to get back to Voldemort. Or at least, that’s what I thought.”

“Does Remus know that?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t told him. Sirius might have. I know he feels guilty about not trusting Remus, and trusting Peter. He blames himself for how you were raised, as well. And for Remus being alone for so long,” James said.

“You’ve talked about it?”

“I know Sirius,” James said, “He’s my brother. We can read each other without speaking a word. It would drive Moony mad when we had complete conversations without words,” He chuckled, feeling nostalgic, “Wormtail felt left out, of course.” He swallowed, his mouth tasting bitter at the thought of Peter.

“Sirius shouldn’t feel guilty,” Harry said.

“No. But he does,” James said. The two of them fell silent.

“There was something I wanted to ask you about,” Harry said after a couple of minutes, “About Snape.”

“Go ahead,” James said. Harry sighed.

“I… I saw a memory. Of Snape’s. Actually, quite a few memories of Snape’s, but there’s one in particular,” Harry said, and looked at his father. James just looked at Harry, face impassive as he listened carefully, “It was after your Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Sirius was bored, so you decided to go torment him. And… I… it just bothers me.”

“Harry, I was a stupid sixteen year old boy,” James said.

“I never would have done anything like that at sixteen!” Harry exclaimed.

“It’s not an excuse. I was an idiot, and I’m not proud of it. But… listen, Harry. Snape and I never got along, and any time I had the upper hand over him was something I took full advantage of. We disliked each other instantly, and there were times when he had the upper hand over me. We were stupid,” James said, “Maybe you can’t understand, though Remus said you and Draco had a similar rivalry when you were at school.”

“That was different!” Harry said.

“How?” James asked.

“I never did anything like that to him!” Harry said. James nodded.

“Okay. So there’s no point where you had the upper hand over him, and used it to your full advantage? No time where, if your future son was to see a memory of it, would make you look really bad?” James asked, “Because I already know you’re a better man than me.” Harry bit his lip and looked down.

“There was one time,” Harry said slowly, “In sixth year. I’d look like a murderer. I almost was. He almost died!” He didn’t want to look at his father. He’d done worse than James ever had.

“Things happens in the heat of the moment, and you regret them later,” James said, “Anyway, obviously Draco has gotten past it, if the two of you are… well… er…” He drifted off, not sure how to finish. Harry blushed.

“I don’t know what we are,” Harry whispered.

“You have time to figure it out,” James said, feeling slightly uncomfortable, talking about his son’s love life, “Right, mate. How about we move past… all of this, and you tell me about your first Quidditch match, in full detail. Did I mention how proud I am of you? Youngest player in a century!” Harry grinned.

“Full detail? Sounds good,” Harry agreed, and started his tale.

 

* * *

 

Tonks stared down at her mother on the hospital bed, and tried not to cry. Her son, and her mother. The same mysterious illness, the same one that affected Ginny, Harry, and the Creevey boy. The one that everyone knew was happening because they’d come back from the dead.

Were they going to die? Was it a life for a life? Because she didn’t want to pay that price. She’d much rather have stayed dead and have her son live a long and happy life without her. In her mother’s hands, and Harry’s, he would have been happy.

There were a few steps behind her, and she suddenly found herself engulfed in a hug.

“I’m sorry, Dora,” Remus murmured, kissing her on the forehead. Part of her wanted to push him away, but she welcomed his comfort. There was a sense of familiarity in his embrace, yet it felt different. She knew he’d just come from Sirius. Remus belonged to Sirius and that made her feel alone, even with Remus holding her.

“I’m going to have no one left,” Dora murmured into Remus’ shoulder. Remus rubbed her back.

“They’re going to be fine. We’ll figure it out, it will be okay,” Remus said, but Tonks knew that he didn’t think that either. She recognised the hesitance in his voice. Tonks drew her head back, and looked at him.

“I want to believe that. I really do,” she said, “But I just can’t.”

“I know,” Remus said, bringing his left hand up and brushing some hair out of her face, “It’s hard to believe that. But believing it will be the only thing to get us through. Say it, Dora. They’ll be okay.” Tonks shook her head.

“I can’t say it,” she said, “I can’t. I don’t believe it. I can’t.” Remus nodded, accepting it, before leaning forward and kissing her forehead again.

 


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, thebingobat.

Almost a week passed with no change in any of the patients. Tonks and Remus were now practically living at St. Mungos, along with James and Lily, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the Creeveys. Sirius visited often, but he was quiet and mostly kept to himself, and Harry’s friends came often, too. At Harry’s request, Kingsley had visited a few times. Harry was trying to convince him to release Draco and Narcissa.

Now that it was the July full moon, Remus had to leave. Remus hated the idea of being apart from his son for a night, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“Maybe you won’t even transform,” Tonks had suggested it when Remus had mentioned it, “You died, maybe the wolf died.”

“The wolf is part of me. I came back,the wolf came back,” Remus said, “I can feel it.” Tonks nodded.

“Fine. I just hate the idea of you not being with Teddy,” Tonks said.

“So do I. But it’s better I leave than put everyone at risk,” Remus said, and walked towards the door, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He walked out of the room, and was met by Sirius and James.

“We’ll be with you,” James said.

“What?” Remus shook his head at James, “No. You should be with Harry.”

“You think Harry would be happy to have me there tonight when he knows that having Padfoot and I there will help you?” James said, “Of course we’re going to be there.”

“We better go quickly, then,” Remus said, falling into old habits easily, and accepting their help.

Unfortunately, the cellar at Grimmauld Place was the only secure location that they could use. As Sirius and Remus had used Grimmauld Place when they’d been living there during Harry’s fifth year, the cellar was fortified with charms and protections to ensure the wolf could not leave. Despite these precautions, Ron and Hermione went to the Burrow for the night, so Remus, Sirius, and James had the house to themselves.

Sirius and James were both quiet as they descended into the cellar. Remus was not surprised. They had never known what to say before transformation, they all knew any assurances would be hollow.

But Remus didn’t mind. It would be the first transformation in a long time that he had his friends with him, and Remus had the same overwhelming feeling of gratefulness and disbelief that he’d felt all those years ago when they’d told him he wouldn’t have to transform alone again.

 

* * *

 

When Remus woke in the morning, James was by his side, offering him a drink of water. Remus took it gratefully, and silently scanned his surroundings. He couldn’t see Sirius, and his confusion was written on his face.

“You okay, Moony? Oh, you looking for Sirius? Yeah, he left as soon as it was clear you were okay. He hates it here,” James said.

“I know,” Remus said, “Need to find somewhere.”

“Lily and I are on it,” James said, “When we’re not with Harry, we’re looking for somewhere to take him after he leaves St. Mungo’s. Somewhere with enough room for the two of you, and Teddy to visit.”

“James…” Remus trailed off. Remus had always felt uncomfortable accepting things from James, and now it was worse. After seventeen years, twelve of those Remus being completely alone in the world, it was especially hard to take anything from anyone.

“We want to make up for lost time. Not just with Harry,” James said firmly, “Beside, Sirius went and gave all his money to Harry, just like Lily and I did, so we all have to rely on Harry’s charity.”

“I suppose,” Remus said, not returning James’ playful grin.

“But…” James said, and closed his eyes. He knew he had to say what he wanted to say, just wished there was a better time - not when Remus was still so weak from the full moon. He had to talk to Remus alone, though, and this would be his only chance.

“But?” Remus questioned.

“You have to decide where you stand. With Sirius and Tonks, I mean,” James elaborated when Remus looked confused.

“I know where I-”

“Sirius loves you. And I’m friends with you both, and I’m not going to take sides in this, but I don’t want to see Sirius hurt. If you want to go back to your wife, then you have to tell Sirius, and don’t mess around with him. Or her,” James said. Remus stared at James, bemused.

“Go back? Why would I be going back to her?” Remus asked.

“Sirius… Sirius said he saw you kiss her,” James said.

“What?” Remus questioned, “When? Kiss h – oh. Ohhh. No. No no. I kissed her on the forehead. To comfort her. Because our son is in the hospital. Is this why Sirius has been distant this week?” James looked at Remus, his eyes wide.

“Oh. That makes so much more sense,” James said, “I didn’t think… but Sirius sounded so hurt…

“I don’t think Sirius quite understands what it’s like to have a child with someone,” Remus said, “Tonks is always going to be part of my life. She’s the mother of my child, and I still care for her. I still love her. So he misreads things. It’s fine. I’ll talk to him.” James nodded.

“It’s hard for him,” James said quietly, “Knowing that you’ve loved someone else, and still love her. He thinks you’ll leave at any minute, back to your family. Especially since it was her that ended things between the two of you. You didn’t make the choice.”

“If I had been forced to make a choice-” Remus began.

“I know, you would have chosen your wife out of some sense of obligation,” James cut him off. Remus shook his head.

“I honestly don’t know what I’d have chosen,” Remus said, “Because you’re right. About the sense of obligation. And I love her. But Sirius…” Remus sighed, and shook his head, “I don’t think I would have been able to make the choice.”

“I can’t pretend to understand,” James said, “But you have to make it clear to Sirius that you’re not going back to your wife.”

“I have. I’ve tried. But right at the moment I have other priorities. I know that Sirius is your best friend, James, but I can’t… I have other things to deal with,” Remus said. James nodded.

“When this is over... when Harry and Teddy are okay, things will be better. Happier,” James said. Remus closed his eyes, turning away from his friend.

“You used to say that about the war,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

“Draco”? Narcissa said quietly, reaching out to her son who was fast asleep in the cell. She reached out to him, shaking him, but he didn’t wake. She didn’t know what the time was, but she knew it was late morning, and that by now Draco would be awake and complaining about how uncomfortable the cell was.

She bent down, pressing her ear to Draco’s chest. She could hear a heartbeat, but it was faint. His breathing was shallow. Trembling, she rose again, and went to the bars of the cell.

“Help!” she called, trying to remain calm, “My son. Draco. Please help!” Guards came down to the cell, looking at Narcissa with suspicion. She felt like they were arguing for hours, but eventually one of them went to get the Minister.

“We’ll take him to St. Mungo’s,” Kingsley promised when he arrived at the cell.

“Please,” Narcissa said, “I want to be with him. Please.”

“Mrs Malfoy-”

“Please!” Narcissa begged, “He’s my son. I want – I need to be with him. Please.”

“We’ll arrange for some guards to take you. They can stay with you while you’re there,” Kingsley said tiredly. Narcissa allowed a grateful smile across her face, before she quickly followed as they took her son to the hospital.

In Draco’s room were a few other people, but Narcissa barely noticed them, sitting next to Draco’s bed, gazing at her son. She wanted to cry at the sight of her son like this, but she couldn’t. She wouldn’t show that weakness in front of the strangers in the room with him.

Narcissa heard a gasp, “No!”, and she swung around to see Harry, white and staring at Draco. He’d gotten off his bed and moved over to Draco’s bed.

“Harry,” Narcissa said softly.

“No!” Harry said, as James rushed over to him and held him back from Draco’s bed. Harry tried to fight him off, wanting to move closer to Draco, “No! I… no, no.” He clapped his hand to his mouth, fighting back tears. He turned into James’ embrace, letting his father comfort him.

“It’s my fault. My fault. No, no,” Harry muttered.

“No it isn’t,” Narcissa said firmly, and Harry turned to her and shook his head.

“No, don’t be nice to me, Draco is in hospital and it’s my fault. You should hate me. Remus and Tonks should hate me, the Weasleys and the Creeveys should hate me,” Harry said, “I shouldn’t have… no.”

“Harry, shh,” James said, “It’s not your fault, and no one hates your or blames you. Calm down.”

“First it was Ginny, and then Dennis, then Andromeda and my godson! And now it’s… now it’s Draco and it’s…” Harry trailed off as he began sobbing into his father’s shoulder. James rubbed Harry’s back, briefly reminded of how he used to when Harry was a baby and couldn’t get to sleep. It had seemed to soothe him then, so perhaps it would now. It didn’t seem too long ago that James would stay up with Harry, trying to get him to sleep, but for Harry it was years ago.

James slowly moved the both of them over to Harry’s bed, and helped Harry get into it, and sat down, his arms still around Harry. As he did so, Hermione walked in, and gasped as she spotted Draco on the bed, though she nodded as if this confirmed something for her.

“Hermione!” Harry exclaimed, pushing James away from him, “Do you have anything to help?”

“No,” Hermione admitted, “But I know what’s going on, and it’s somewhere to begin.”

“We already know. I messed up bringing people back and now they’re paying for it,” Harry said. Hermione sighed, and bit her lip.

“Something like that,” she said slowly, “But Harry… it’s not your fault. You didn’t know. Basically… nature is trying to balance it. None of these people should be alive, so others are slowly dying to recreate the balance of the world. All has to be related. They’re all dying, their life force slowly being taken away from them.”

“But they have the same symptoms Harry did,” Lily said, “He woke up.”

“Because he was the one performing the resurrections some of his life had to be taken, but not so much that he died,” Hermione said.

“So… if it’s Ginny for Fred, Dennis for Colin, and Teddy and Andromeda for Remus and Tonks, why Draco?” Harry asked.

“For Sirius,” Hermione said, “They barely know each other, but it’s based on blood relation. And barring Mrs Malfoy and Andromeda, Draco is the only blood relative of Sirius.”

“But why Draco and not me?” Narcissa asked, “I’d gladly take his place.”

“He’s younger. There’s more life to take,” Hermione said apologetically, “That’s why it’s Ginny for Fred.”

“So they’re all dying. It’s my fault. And there’s nothing we can do,” Harry summarised.

“I know how to continue looking,” Hermione said, “If their life force is being taken then I can find a way to stop that. Diagnosis helps to find a cure.”

“Thank you for letting us know, Hermione,” Lily said, “Have you talked to the Healers yet?” Hermione shook her head.

“I came up here to talk to the Healers on the case. Do you know where they are?” Hermione asked.

“They’re in an office discussing Draco’s condition,” Lily said.

“I’ll wait then,” Hermione said, and sat down in one of the chairs. She looked at Harry sadly, “Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t know, and you just wanted to have your loved ones back, and bring them back for other people. You acted from your heart. You’ve always done that, and it’s always worked out for you.”

“As much as it’s annoyed you at times,” Harry said, allowing himself a small grin.

“I’m highly logical and act from my head. That’s what’s always worked for me,” Hermione said.

“Thank Merlin you are logical or we’d still be stuck under the school trying to stop the Philosopher’s Stone being stolen,” Harry said. Hermione smiled at him, and a couple of Healers came into the room, so Hermione quickly made her way over to them to talk to them privately. Harry turned to his parents.

“Do you think they can find a way to fix this?” Harry asked quietly, looking for the reassurances of his parents that he’d never before had the benefit of.

“From what I know of Hermione, she’s a very determined young woman,” Lily said, “Of course they’ll find a way.” Harry nodded, though he wasn’t sure he believed his mother. He would hope though. He watched as the Healers took Hermione away, talking animatedly with her. His eyes scanned the room, and he looked at Draco and Dennis who were also in there with him. There were two doors to separate rooms, one with Teddy, the other with Ginny and Andromeda. He had seen the Weasleys so often lately, but he had barely spoken to them. He didn’t know what to say. And as for Remus and Tonks… they’d put the care of their son in his hands and he’d failed.

Curiously, though, Sirius wasn’t around. James and Remus had come back from Grimmauld Place after the full moon together, shortly before Draco was brought in, but Sirius had never turned up, which was odd. The last week he’d been hovering around, not speaking much to anyone, sometimes going to sit with Remus in Teddy’s room, looking slightly lost. But he’d always been around.

“Where’s Sirius?” Harry asked, and James frowned.

“He didn’t come back before us?” James asked. Harry shook his head.

“We haven’t seen him,” Lily said.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” James said, “Probably needed to just clear his head for a bit. He’ll be back soon enough.” He glanced towards Teddy’s room as he said that, and Lily could tell that James wasn’t as sure as he’d sounded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I know I promised regular updates again but Sims 4 comes out tomorrow in New Zealand and I know it's going to take over my life. 
> 
> Also, to let you all know, there will be three more chapters and an epilogue, and I hope to wrap it up by November so I can have it over in time for NaNoWriMo.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta, thebingobat.

Sirius knew he was being selfish and stupid and ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. He was a selfish person. And he couldn’t handle sharing Remus.

He knew he wasn’t being fair. He had died, and Remus had moved on, married Tonks, and now they had split up and Remus was with him again. But he had a son, and he still had those feelings for Tonks, and it was too much for Sirius to handle. He knew Teddy was in the hospital, and had no right to be upset over any of this, but he couldn’t help it. Remus wasn’t solely his anymore, and it was hard for Sirius to fully grasp.

He’d left Remus and James early that morning, once it was clear that Remus would be okay after the full moon, and had started wandering around London. He hadn’t realised how long he’d been out until it started to turn dark again and his stomach rumbled. He wondered if anyone had noticed him missing, and if they were looking for him. It was unlikely; they were all worried about other people, and had no time to think about him.

He deliberated for a moment, deciding to head to St. Mungo’s to see Harry. With a quick pop he appeared in the entrance of the hospital, and made his way up to the ward. He pushed the door open, and found himself enveloped in a pair of arms, red hair in his face.

“Sirius!” Lily exclaimed, “James went looking for you! Where were you?” Lily stood back, letting go and Sirius looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him, and Remus and Tonks seemed to have hurried out from Teddy’s room to see him. The relief on Remus’ face was obvious.

“Just wandering. Thinking about things, clearing my mind,” Sirius said, avoiding Remus’s eyes. Lily tilted her head, studying Sirius, glancing quickly at Remus before nodding.

“Is your mind clear?” Lily asked.

“Not sure yet,” Sirius said quietly, before looking to Harry and grinning, “Harry! How are you today?” Harry stared at Sirius, surprised at his sudden jovial tone.

“Sirius,” Lily said quickly, “Draco was brought in today.” Sirius’ grin faded instantly, and he looked away past Harry to see Draco lying in the bed next to him.

“What happened?” Sirius asked softly, cursing himself for being so wrapped up in himself that he wasn’t there for Harry.

“Same as the others,” Lily said, “Hermione said… it’s because we all came back. There’s one person dying for each person brought back to life. Draco’s life in exchange for yours.” Sirius tore his gaze from Draco and looked back at Harry, who was looking away, holding his knees to his chest.

“Oh, Harry,” Sirius whispered. Lily nodded as if she knew all that Sirius was trying to convey, and she probably did, probably felt the same. Sirius felt hollow. Harry had just tried to bring his family back, to have back the people he loved, and now he was losing others that he loved.

And then another thought occurred to him.

“If Draco’s life is in exchange for mine, does that mean Teddy…?” Sirius left his question hanging, glancing over at Remus quickly. Lily nodded.

“Hermione thinks it’s based on blood relatives, and Remus only has one left,” Lily whispered, hoping that Remus couldn’t hear them. Sirius nodded, still looking at Remus. He’d been so selfish, and Harry and Remus had been hurting all day.

“Moony,” Sirius breathed, walking towards him and pulling him into a hug.

“I was worried about you,” Remus murmured, his relief overcoming his anger.

“I’m sorry. You have enough to worry about, I’m really sorry,” Sirius said. They held each other in silence for a couple of minutes, until the door to the ward opened again and James walked in.

“Padfoot, I’ve been looking all over,” James said, coming over and clapping Sirius on the back. Remus pulled away from Sirius and went back in to sit with Teddy.

“I needed to clear my head,” Sirius used the same explanation he had with Lily.

“I get it,” James said, “But mate…” James trailed off, kicking his foot nervously.

“Can we talk later?” Sirius asked, nodding his head towards Harry. James agreed silently, and Sirius made his way over to Harry’s bed.

“Hey, mate,” Sirius said quietly, reaching out and awkwardly patting Harry on the knee.

“I didn’t want this,” Harry whispered.

“I know,” Sirius said, “I know you didn’t, but don’t worry, okay. We’ll sort this out, and then we’ll all be a family. All we want is for you to be happy.”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to be happy,” Harry said, looking resolutely down. Sirius felt his heart break at these words, and pulled his godson into a hug. He’d been through so much, lost so much, and had never had much of a chance to be happy. No wonder her thought that. As Sirius kissed Harry on the forehead, his eyes met Lily’s. She had covered her mouth with her hand, and her eyes were red, James holding her close.

There was nothing to say to Harry, and Sirius couldn’t form his lips around false assurances.

 

* * *

 

Sirius felt a lot like a child as he sat across the table from James, an awkward silence over them. James was leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed, studying Sirius intently, and Sirius fidgeted with his hands, waiting for whatever it was James wanted to say. And then, finally:

“You should leave him.”

“Excuse me?” Sirius asked, staring at James in shock.

“You should leave Remus. It will be better for everyone, because you obviously can’t handle the fact that he has a child with someone else,” James said.

“I’m not going to – no!” Sirius exclaimed, “I love him.”

“I know you do. And he loves you and he isn’t going back to his wife,” James said.

“Then why are you saying this?”

“I asked him about the kiss you saw,” James said, “He was confused for a moment until he remembered kissing her on the forehead in comfort. Exactly like you did with Harry last night.” Sirius went red.

“Right…”

“I know this is hard for you. To know that Remus loved someone else, and that he belonged to her once, too. But Remus has enough to deal with right now without you having temper tantrums and running off for a day. We all have enough to deal with,” James said.

“You’re such a dad,” Sirius muttered.

“Yes, I am. With a son in the hospital, just like Remus. He doesn’t have time to spend a day worried about you, especially not right after the full moon. And that’s why I’m saying this. You need to get out now, because if you can’t handle sharing Remus, you’re going to hurt everyone. And that’s not fair,” James said.

“I’m selfish and jealous and reckless and cruel, I know,” Sirius said. He remembered similar words being said to him in sixth year, after the prank.

_“You’re cruel and selfish and reckless, and I want you to stay away from me.”_

“Remus always deserved better,” Sirius said, “I don’t know why he – I said some awful things to him during the war. And now I’m…”

“Sirius,” James said, slightly impatiently, “Normally I would sit here and listen while you pitied yourself and talked, and I would try to help you through, but I can’t. I need to be with Harry. I’m sorry.” He stood up, giving Sirius an apologetic look as he walked away, leaving Sirius alone in the hospital tearoom.

 

* * *

 

Hermione groaned, wanting to bang her head against the table. She wasn’t getting anywhere with these books, none of them had answers. Just ‘nature must be kept in balance’.

The only way Hermione could think of to ‘rebalance nature’ was to kill those who has been brought back, which was obviously not an option. That would be to admit defeat, and while she didn’t agree with Harry bringing any of them back, she understood why he did it, and she would do anything she could to make sure Harry could have that happiness. If anyone deserved it, it was Harry.

She sighed, pushing the books aside. She’d been at this for so long, first trying to find Harry, then trying to figure out what was going on, and now trying to fix it. It had been five days since Draco Malfoy was admitted into St. Mungo’s, and Hermione was no closer now than she had been then. All she had done was successfully convince Harry that everything was his fault.

“You alright?” Ron asked as he came into the library with a cup of tea, which Hermione accepted gratefully.

“This is just so frustrating,” Hermione said, “I can’t find a way that ends with everyone being alive and happy. It’s just not possible. We all just got Fred back. And Harry got his parents and Sirius back, Remus and Tonks... Colin was just too young.” Tears started to drip from her eyes, and Ron pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. He didn’t have any words of comfort for her.

“I’m not used to books letting me down like this. They’ve always been able to help us, I’ve always found something. And I can’t this time. I’m so sorry, Ron,” Hermione said, “It’s your sister, she’s there and I can’t do anything and I’m so sorry.” She rested her head against his chest, and started sobbing heavily, Ron’s shirt getting wet. And Ron just held her.

After a few minutes, Hermione pulled back, wiping her eyes, and Ron handed her a handkerchief.

“Right, I’m going to stop this. And I’m going to keep trying, because I won’t give up,” Hermione said, “Harry deserves to be happy, your family deserves to be happy, and I can find a way for that to happen.”

“If anyone can do it, it’s you, Hermione,” Ron said honestly, kissing her quickly. Hermione smiled at Ron, thankful that she had him, before turning to her pile of books and choosing another one.

“Don’t forget to drink your tea,” Ron said, casting a warming charm on it before leaving the library.

 

* * *

 

A week after Draco was admitted into the hospital, Harry didn’t wake up. After attempting to wake him, and realising that he was now slowly dying like the others, Petunia Dursley was brought in to the hospital, set up in the bed next to Andromeda.

“Tuney!” Lily gasped, “Why?” She and Petunia hadn’t been on good terms in so long, and now Petunia was dying so she could live, and it wasn’t fair. She didn’t want that for Petunia, she didn’t want that for Harry, she didn’t want that for anyone.

She sat down next to her sister, taking her hand tentatively. Her husband and son hadn’t been allowed into the hospital, since they were Muggles, though Lily was going to talk to the staff. At the very least, her son should be able to come visit her. She doubted Vernon would want to step foot in a magical establishment.

When had things gone so wrong? They’d used to be so close, and Lily had tried so hard to remain that way. But things had changed. She’d become friends with Severus, she’d gone to Hogwarts. And she had lost her sister. Petunia had gone on to marry the most ordinary man she could find, the most uninteresting.

The way she’d treated Harry was unforgivable. Lily still loved her sister, she always would, but treating Harry the way she had was awful. How had her sister become such a bitter woman?

She turned her head away from Lily when she heard an astonished cry of “Harry!” come from her husband, and hurried over to Harry’s bed, where his eyes were opening, and he was grasping at the sheets of the hospital bed, trying to sit up.

“Harry, lie back down,” Lily said softly, and she and James tried to hold him down. She caressed his cheek.

“Mum… Mum,” Harry muttered.

“Darling, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Lily whispered.

“Hallows!” Harry exclaimed, trying to sit up again.

“Hermione… Hallows,” Harry said, his eyes whizzing around the room, “Hallows!”

“What are you saying?” James asked.

“Hermione… Hallows,” Harry said, more weakly this time, not struggling to get up anymore, “Hallows.” He sighed, his eyes closing again, breathing slowly in and out. The Healer that Sirius had fetched came hurrying in, and James and Lily told her what had happened while Lily wondered what exactly he’d meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, everyone, I've finished writing the whole fic, I'm now in the process of editing the last two chapters and epilogue with my beta. I plan to have the whole thing posted by the end of October.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, thebingobat!

“Harry.”

Harry blinked quickly, looking around him, not knowing where he was. Oh.

In between again.

He stood up, touching his face. No glasses. He looked down. Naked. As he thought this, clothes appeared for him to dress in quickly.

“Harry.”

“Hello, Professor,” Harry said, looking at Albus Dumbledore, “I’m dead again?” He tried to pretend he couldn’t see the disappointment in Dumbledore’s eyes.

“You brought them back,” Dumbledore said softly. Harry looked away from him, tears prickling his eyes.

“I had to,” Harry said quietly, “I had to try. It wasn’t – it’s not fair.”

“No, it isn’t,” Dumbledore agreed, “And you have lost so much. You have acted so much older than your few years for so long, of course you brought them back. You had lost so much, given so much, and it was only right to get your due.”

“Now they’re all dying and it’s my fault,” Harry said, “And I can’t do anything about it!” As he said this, he realised the two of them were walking, and as he looked closely, he realised it didn’t look like King’s Cross, like the last time. It was the lake at Hogwarts.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Dumbledore said, “Nature requires a sacrifice, something to balance the world out. That was powerful magic, so perhaps something powerful must be destroyed.”

“What?” Harry asked blankly, tired of riddles already.

“The Hallows, my boy. Powerful instruments on their own, without bringing them together. If I am correct, nature will find balance when the Hallows are destroyed,” Dumbledore said.

“The Cloak is one of the only things I got from my father,” Harry said. He couldn’t bear the thought of destroying it. It had been with him so long, had helped him in so many ways, and it had always been nice to know that he had a piece of his father with him.

“But if you do this, you’ll have years with your father. You won’t need it,” Dumbledore said.

“The Wand should be destroyed,” Harry said, “I had thought about it briefly.” He sighed. It made sense, in some way. Three incredibly powerful objects, the very same that brought these people back to life, had to be destroyed. It seemed Harry often had the mission of destroying powerful objects. At least this time he knew where they were.

“How do you destroy them?” Harry asked.

“They’re not Horcruxes, Harry. They can be destroyed like anything else. Snap the Wand, burn the Cloak,” Dumbledore said, and Harry winced at the thought. How would his father react to that?

“Destroy the Hallows,” Harry said, “What if it doesn’t work?”

“I have faith that it will,” Dumbledore said, “I’ve realised that you are capable of many impossible things.” Harry shook his head.

“No, I’m not,” Harry said, “I’m just a regular person.”

“You aren’t at all. And while you surviving the Killing Curse at a year old was because of your mother, I think you always would have been capable of extraordinary things. You are determined and you won’t back down from any problem. I know that you can do this,” Dumbledore said, smiling.

“Right,” Harry said, hesitantly. He just wanted his family back, that didn’t mean he was extraordinary.

“Destroy the Hallows, Harry,” Dumbledore insisted.

“Hallows,” Harry said, nodding, “Got it.” Dumbledore turned away, and Harry watched him until a thought occurred to him, and he called out, “Sir, wait.” Dumbledore turned back to him.

“What is it, Harry?” Dumbledore asked.

“Are you upset that I didn’t bring you back?” Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment, before shaking his head.

“Not at all, Harry. My time has been. And after all, I did say to you quite some time ago that death is but the next great adventure. I think a part of you understood that my time with the living was over. I’m not upset,” Dumbledore said.

“Good bye, sir,” Harry said.

“Good bye, Harry. I hope not to see you for a very long time,” Dumbledore said. Harry grinned, and watched Dumbledore slowly disappear as a hospital appeared around him, his mother and father before his eyes.

“Harry, lie back down,” Lily said softly, and Harry realised he was trying to get up.

“Mum… Mum,” Harry muttered, glad to see her.

“Darling, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Lily whispered. Harry felt reassured by her presence. She was there, of course it was okay. But there was something he had to tell her. Something that was important.

“Hallows!” Harry exclaimed, trying to sit up again as he remembered. He had to tell someone. Someone who’d know what to do.

“Hermione… Hallows,” Harry said, his eyes whizzing around the room. Hermione would understand, she would be able to fix it, “Hallows!”

“What are you saying?” James asked.

“Hermione… Hallows,” Harry said, his body weakening as he fell against the bed, “Hallows.” His eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Hermione sat in the chair next to Harry’s bed with her arms crossed, watching Harry as James and Lily told her what happened.

“So it was my name and Hallows that he was saying?” Hermione asked, trying to think.

“It seemed very important,” Lily said, “It’s all he could focus on.”

“Harry is the only one who has woken up, why him?” James asked. Hermione, Ron, Narcissa, who had come to join their conversation, and Sirius all turned to look at him.

“It’s Harry,” Hermione and Ron said together.

“If anyone was going to wake to give us some answer, of course it would be him,” Narcissa said softly, “Miss Granger, if I may?” Hermione gave her a questioning look, before nodding at her to go ahead, “It seems Harry is giving us some sort of clue, something has to be done with the Hallows.”

“But what?” Hermione asked, clenching her fists.

“Harry knows that you’ll figure it out. That’s why he said your name,” Ron said.

“I haven’t figured anything out, though! I’ve just sat there going through books and books and come up with nothing! I’m not – I can’t,” Hermione burst out, standing up and starting to pace.

“Take a break,” Lily said, “You can’t keep going the way you have, you need a break before you explode.” She could remember how it felt studying for exams at Hogwarts, and how taking breaks would make everything easier. If studying for an exam was in any way comparable.

“I can’t,” Hermione said, shaking her head, “If I take a break and then they all die-”

“She’s right,” Ron said, “Take a break. We could go for a walk, get some fresh air. Half an hour, and then we can come back to this, okay?”

“Half an hour?” Hermione asked.

“And we’ll think on it while you’re gone,” Lily promised. Hermione nodded, and let herself be dragged out by Ron.

“Poor girl,” Lily said, “She’s been running herself ragged.”

“I’m surprised she was convinced,” Sirius said. Lily took the seat vacated by Hermione, and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Harry, sweetheart, I promise we’ll get this all sorted out. Everyone will be safe. And you can be happy,” Lily whispered softly.

 

* * *

 

Going for a walk had turned out to be very relaxing, and exactly what Hermione had needed. Her head felt clearer than it had in weeks. As she and Ron headed back to the hospital, a thought occurred to her. Just a stray thought, but it could be the answer they were looking for.

She went to stand by Harry’s bed, and looked around the room. Over by Ginny’s bed was Luna and Mr and Mrs Weasley. The Creeveys were with Dennis, and Narcissa sat with her son. Hermione recognised Dudley Dursley with his mother. She knew Tonks and Remus were in the other room with Teddy, though Andromeda was out here.

And by Harry’s bed were his parents, and Sirius. The people Harry had needed most in the world. Harry had known how to save them, had trusted that Hermione would understand. And now she thought she did.

“I think we have to destroy the Hallows,” Hermione said.

“What?” Ron asked.

“Harry kept saying ‘Hallows’, right? They’re powerful magical objects. I think destroying them is what Harry was trying to tell us. Destroying them will help balance nature,” Hermione said.

“Isn’t the Cloak one of them?” James asked.

“Yes, it is,” Hermione said, watching James for his reaction.

“It will save Harry? Teddy? The others?” James asked.

“I think it’s our only option,” Hermione said.

“What if you’re wrong?” Lily asked. Hermione sighed.

“She’s not,” Ron said, stepping forward and taking Hermione’s hand, “Hermione and Harry have always been able to bounce these sorts of things off each other, and it’s the sort of crazy thing Harry would know would work without any proof. He’s always been right. Hermione is right. This is what we have to do.” Hermione smiled at Ron.

“Right. Where are they, then?” Lily asked.

“I collected them when we went to Malfoy Manor,” Hermione said, “I thought they would perhaps help my research. They’re at Grimmauld Place.”

“How do we destroy them?” James asked.

“I’m not entirely sure. I don’t think they’re like Horcruxes though, but maybe we should err on the side of caution. Destroy them beyond repair,” Hermione said, and offered them a weak smile, “Do you have any basilisk fangs handy?”

“McGonagall has the Sword in her office at Hogwarts,” Ron said.

“That could work,” Hermione said.

“You’re going to hack the Cloak apart with a sword?” James asked, horrified.

“The Sword of Gryffindor,” Ron said, nodding. James made an odd squeaking noise, covering his mouth. Sirius patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“I know it’s hard,” Sirius said, “But this is for Harry.”

“The Cloak has been handed down in my family for generations,” James said, “Just give me a moment.”

“James!” Lily exclaimed.

“I’m not trying to stop them, Lily. Of course Harry comes before that. I would just like a moment,” James said.

“We should do it as soon as possible,” Hermione said.

“I’ll come with you. Help,” James said. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before nodding.

“I’ll send a message to Professor McGonagall, then collect the Hallows before heading up to the school,” Hermione said, before turning and leaving the room to send the message. She was in a hurry, and wanted this done as soon as possible. Hopefully by the end of the day the Hallows would be destroyed.

 

* * *

 

“I have a question,” Ron said, as they all stood in the Headmistress office at Hogwarts, the Sword of Gryffindor laid out on the desk in front of them, next to the three Deathly Hallows.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“How do we destroy a stone with a sword?” Ron asked. Hermione and James looked at him, and Ron continued, “Do you really think a sword is going to cut through the Resurrection Stone, even if it is the Sword of Gryffindor?”

“Hit it until it smashes?” James suggested.

“Does it have to be the Sword of Gryffindor?” McGonagall asked from behind the desk, “Can you just drop it from some height and have it smash?”

“That could do it, but I’d really rather it be destroyed beyond repair, just in case,” Hermione said.

“You don’t think following Merlin’s example and inserting the sword in the stone will help?” James suggested with a grin. Hermione groaned.

“Let’s just… try it. See if it works. The Sword of Gryffindor is impregnated with Basilisk venom, remember?” Hermione said. She picked up the Sword and weighed it in her hands before handing it to Ron.

“Cloak first?” Ron suggested, and James let out a small scream.

“If you don’t want to see the Cloak destroyed, why did you come?” Hermione asked.

“To see dear Minnie, of course,” he said with a grin, gesturing to McGonagall, “Has she ever told you that I was one of her favourite students?”

“I don’t have favourites,” McGonagall said, drawing herself up to her full height.

“Yes you do,” Hermione said, “Harry was one of your favourite, we all know it.”

“And Hermione,” Ron said.

“All three of you were among my favourite students,” McGonagall corrected Ron before closing her eyes and sighing, “If I had favourite students, that is.”

“Remus, Sirius and I were also among your favourite students, of course,” James said, deliberately leaving out Peter, “And Lily.”

“With all the trouble you caused me, I should think not,” McGonagall said sternly, though her eyes were sparkling with a hint of a smile. Ron took advantage of James being distracted and sliced the Cloak with the Sword of Gryffindor. All eyes turned to Ron, and James gasped, grabbing at the Cloak that was now in two pieces. He wrapped one half around his arm, but his arm didn’t disappear. It was now just a simple piece of cloth.

“It’s destroyed,” James said. Hermione nodded, and Ron turned his eyes to the wand.

“After everything that Cloak has done for us,” Ron said.

“I know,” Hermione said, “It’s a crime to destroy such a priceless artefact, especially one with such a long history, but it’s a small price to pay for what we are asking,” she shrugged, “It’s already done, now. We should hurry with the others. We want this done.” Ron nodded at her, before quickly slicing through the Elder Wand with the Sword.

“We probably didn’t need to do that. Only the Elder Wand can repair a wand,” Ron said.

“We need to be absolutely sure,” Hermione said, picking up the two pieces of the Wand and throwing it into McGonagall’s fireplace. Ron nodded, before taking the Resurrection Stone.

“I do hope you’re going to buy me a new desk,” McGonagall said mildly, looking at the damage the Sword had caused when Ron had cut through the Cloak and the Wand.

“I’m sure Harry will be happy to do that,” Ron said, examining the Resurrection Stone. With a nudge and a look from Hermione, Ron quickly put it back on the desk, and raised the sword above it, bringing it down sharply on the Stone. It sliced right through the stone, and it broke in half, though the Sword had embedded itself fairly deeply into the desk.

As Hermione stared at the destroyed Hallows, she hoped that it had helped. How long would it be before the others started to wake up? Would it be a matter of hours, or days? Would if even work? Because if it didn’t, what else was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I hyave a friend coming from overseas in a few days for a week so I'm going to be pretty busy and won't have much time to look over editing or post chapters that are ready. But it shouldn't be too long.


	23. Chapter 22

The first to wake was Ginny. Only a couple of hours after Hermione, Ron, and James returned from Hogwarts, she woke up. Molly hugged her daughter tight, and when she finally let go of Ginny, Luna kissed her on the cheek, grateful to have Ginny back.

And over the next few hours, everyone else woke up. Colin, and then Teddy and Andromeda. Then Draco and Petunia.

Harry hadn’t woken yet.

It had been half an hour since Petunia had woken, an hour since Draco. Draco had been fussed over by his mother, but he now sat by Harry’s side with a sense of déjà vu.

“Everyone else has woken up, he’ll wake up too,” Narcissa said, in an attempt to soothe her son.

“Teddy and Aunt Andromeda woke almost the same time, and they went on the same day. So why didn’t Harry wake up at the same time as his aunt?” Draco asked.

“I think the fact that he was the one bringing everyone back has something to do with it,” Hermione said, “Also, he woke up briefly to tell us how to fix the problem. That probably does as well. But he will. Because all of this was for him.”

“He’ll wake up,” Lily said firmly. She and James sat on the other side of Harry, James’s arm around Lily. Draco wasn’t so sure, but he hoped they were right.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Draco felt Harry’s hand moving slightly in his. He looked up at Harry’s face, and his eyes were slowly opening.

“Harry!” Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms her son. Draco let go of Harry’s hand as Harry slowly sat up, and James moved to embrace his wife and son, “You’re awake!” Lily said.

“The Hallows?” Harry asked quietly.

“They’re destroyed,” James said, “Hermione understood your message, they’re gone, everyone is fine.” Harry looked over his mother’s shoulder, his eyes scanning the room.

“Teddy?” he asked.

“He’s fine,” Lily promised.

“I want to see him,” Harry said, trying to push his mother off him. Lily and James let go, and sat back.

“I can go get Remus if you like,” James suggested. Harry nodded. It was clear Harry wouldn’t believe that Teddy was okay until he saw him. James quickly left the room to get Remus, and Harry looked around the room again, his eyes landing on Draco.

“You’re okay,” Harry breathed. Draco leant forward and nodded.

“And so are you,” Draco said, smiling. Harry reached out and took Draco’s hand squeezing it gently as James and Remus came back into the room with Teddy. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Draco moved back to let Remus get closer to Harry with Teddy, and Harry stroked Teddy’s cheek gently. Teddy looked up at him up at him, grabbing up towards Harry’s face.

“Do you think you can hold him?” Remus asked, and Harry nodded. Remus placed Teddy in Harry’s arm, and Harry leaned down and kissed Teddy on the forehead, grinning. Teddy was okay, and he was going to be raised by his parents. Harry had his parents and Sirius back. Colin and Fred would have a chance to live their lives.

It had been worth it.

 

* * *

 

The Healers had announced that they were all fine, but were insisting on keeping everyone in just for another day for observation. They weren’t too strict about them being in their beds, which meant that after everyone had been able to see that Harry was okay, Harry and Draco got to be alone for a moment, sitting side by side on Harry’s hospital bed, their legs pressed together.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Harry said quietly, looking down at his lap, fidgeting slightly with his fingers.

“Yeah,” Draco said.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. Draco frowned.

“Why?”

“You told me that it was dangerous, and I didn’t listen to you and then we both ended up in here,” Harry said.

“I get why you did it, and it turned out alright, didn’t it?” Draco said. Harry nodded, “Besides, it’s not as if you can do it again.”

“I understand if you don’t want… I mean… well, it was just a bit of snogging, wasn’t it?” Harry said. He still wouldn’t look at Draco, who was staring at him.

“What?”

“Well, I thought that maybe things would be… but I… well. Ugh. Things weren’t serious and I wanted them to be but you probably don’t want that,” Harry said.

“Why wouldn’t I want that?” Draco asked.

“Because it’s my fault you were in the hospital!” Harry exclaimed.

“You’ve put me in the hospital before. Almost killed me that time. I used to hate you, and you used to hate me. If you really think I want to end things now even though all of that happened before there was anything between us, you’re an idiot,” Draco said, then paused and smirked, “Though, I did always think you were an idiot, so maybe not everything has changed.”

“What are you saying?” Harry asked, raising his head and looking at Draco.

“I want to be with you,” Draco said, “I started to see you differently and I can’t go back, not now. I mean, Merlin, you have a hero complex and no doubt that will drive me mad, but I still want to be with you.”

“You do?” Harry asked. Draco nodded, and took a deep breath. There had been something he’d wanted to say to Harry, ever since Harry had first been admitted into St. Mungo’s, but it had never seemed like the right time. Now it was, and Draco couldn’t do it.

He loved Harry. It was ridiculous, for so long he’d hated him, and he’d only recently started seeing him differently, but Draco knew. He loved Harry.

“Potter,” Draco said, looking at Harry, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest, “I love you.” There was silence between them as Harry processed what Draco had just said. Draco started wringing his hands, panicking slightly. He looked away from Harry, but Harry brought his hand up to Draco’s face and gently turned his head to face him, before pressing his lips firmly against Draco’s. It was an all too brief kiss, but Harry was breathing heavily as he looked at Draco.

“I love you too,” Harry whispered. And then he kissed Draco again.

 

* * *

 

Colin refused to leave his brother’s side. Even as his parents, relieved that Dennis was okay, and that neither of their sons would be leaving them, left to take a tea break, Colin wouldn’t leave. And Dennis didn’t want him to leave, either.

Dennis had been distraught when his older brother had died. Harry may have been Colin’s hero, but Colin was Dennis’. Dennis had always looked up to him. He’d been proud of what his brother had died for, but that didn’t take away the unimaginable pain. But now Colin was back.

The brothers were silent, but they didn’t need to say anything. They had each other.

 

* * *

 

Sirius slipped into Teddy’s room. Remus was holding Teddy, and Tonks was standing next to him, tickling Teddy under his chin. They looked like a family.

Tonks looked around, and smiled at him.

“Come in, Sirius,” she said, gesturing with her hand. Sirius nodded, and moved to Remus’ other side. Teddy blinked up at him before smiling widely, grabbing at Sirius’ hair.

“Ow, buddy, please don’t do that,” Sirius said, though he was smiling.

“You want to hold him?” Remus asked. Sirius hesitated, and Remus sighed, “Sirius, you’re going to be spending a lot of time with him. You should get to know each other.”

“Will we?” Sirius whispered.

“I think I’ll just give you two a moment,” Tonks said quietly, moving towards the door.

“No,” Remus said, “I need to say something, and you need to be here as well. This is just going to continue to be awkward until it’s discussed. Sirius, Dora and I have a child, and she’s always going to be part of my life because of that. She’s going to be part of yours, she’s your cousin. Teddy is always going to be here. I want to be with you, but things can’t be the way they were before.”

“I know,” Sirius said.

“I think it will be good if the three of you went out for an afternoon, spent some time together. Came to an understanding. Because this is too hard,” Remus said. Tonks grinned.

“That sounds like a brilliant idea,” she agreed.

“Fine,” Sirius said, though begrudgingly.

“Good,” Remus said, and handed Teddy over to Sirius. Things wouldn’t be easy, and it would take some time, but he could see things settling down.

 

* * *

 

Lily made her way over to her sister’s hospital bed, where she was talking quietly with her son, Dudley.

“Lily,” Petunia said, staring at her.

“Hi, Petunia,” Lily said quietly, before looking at her nephew, who she had met when Petunia had been brought into the hospital, and had talked to a couple of times, “Dudley. Do you mind if I talk to your mother in private for a bit?” Dudley stood up.

“Sure, Aunt Lily,” Dudley said, “I should tell Dad that Mum is awake, anyway. He refuses to step foot in this hospital, but he’s still worried.” Lily nodded, and watched as Dudley left the room, before quickly casting a charm to make sure no one could overhear her conversation with her sister.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Petunia said.

“You weren’t glad my son was alive,” Lily said, sitting down. Petunia looked down, cheeks burning with shame.

“I’m sorry,” Petunia said.

“Sorry? That’s not good enough. You neglected my son, made him sleep in a cupboard. He was malnourished, unloved. How could you treat him that way?” Lily asked, “I knew you hated me, and I knew your husband hated me, but Harry was an innocent child, who had already lost everything.”

“I never hated you,” Petunia said. Lily scoffed disbelievingly, and Petunia continued, “I didn’t hate you, I hated them.”

“Them?” Lily asked.

“Them. The ones who took you away. The Snape boy, first of all, but then all of them,” Petunia said.

“I wasn’t your property! Yeah, I went to school, but I tried to continue our relationship for years before I finally gave up. They didn’t take me away. You pushed me away!” Lily exclaimed, “I suppose you counted Harry as one of ‘them’? That’s why you were so awful?”

“He was an ungrateful brat!” Petunia exclaimed. Lily shook her head.

“I don’t think he was. I think you just convinced yourself that he was to live with yourself. You know treating a little boy the way you treated Harry is wrong, but you’re making excuses. I’m not listening to this,” Lily said, and stood up.

“Lily,” Petunia protested weakly.

“What is there that you can say that would possibly make this better?” Lily asked, “You know, I used to look up to you. You were my big sister, you were so smart, I wanted to be just like you. Now I’m glad I’m not like you.”

She turned away, waving her wand to let the spells drop, and tried to ignore the stinging in her eyes. She had lost Petunia a long time ago.

 

* * *

 

Ginny settled into her bed, relieved to be back in her bedroom, shaking her head as Luna fluffed her pillows.

“Luna, I’m fine,” Ginny said, “I think I’ve had more than enough bed rest.” She reached out and touched Luna’s hand softly. Luna turned to her.

“I almost lost you,” Luna said.

“But you didn’t,” Ginny said.

“When my Mum died, I didn’t know what to do with myself,” Luna said, “And everyone thinks I’m weird, believing in these creatures that no one things exist, you used to think I was weird too. But you don’t anymore. My Mum didn’t think I was weird either.” Ginny squeezed Luna’s hand.

“Next summer we should go looking for some Crumple Horned Snorkacks,” Ginny said, “I don’t think there’s much time left this summer. It could be fun.” Luna smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her gently.

 

* * *

 

Harry felt strange as he walked into Grimmauld Place with his parents. The last time he’d been in this house, he’d been desperate, he’d wanted his parents back, and he wanted to be alone. Now he had his parents, he had Sirius, and Remus, and somehow, somehow he was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Lily asked her son when she noticed he had stopped in the hallway. Harry nodded.

It had been decided that after Harry was discharged from the hospital the Potters would stay at Grimmauld Place until they found somewhere else to live. Harry knew they were looking for somewhere big enough for Sirius and Remus and Teddy, too. He was going to be living with loving family.

He’d had the Weasleys, but that would only ever be for a few weeks. He loved the Weasleys, and he knew they loved him, but it was somehow different. Now he’d have his parents. Sirius would get to live. Teddy would have his parents, and Remus wouldn’t be alone.

“It’s strange being in this house now,” Harry said, “Not as lonely.” Lily smiled at him, before reaching out and pulling him into a hug. They stood like that for a while.

Harry didn’t know what the future could bring, but it looked positive, and he was looking forward to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left to go!


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, with this epilogue, this story is finished. Can hardly believe it. I want to give my beta, thebingobat, a massive thank you. This story has become so much better with your help, and I've loved working with you on it. 
> 
> Thank you also to all the readers, people who have left comments and kudos! Some comments were definitely taken into consideration (such as a couple about James). I'm glad so many people have enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone.

The balloons and crepe paper decorations were up, and it was clear that the home of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was ready for a party.

They had been living together for a month, previously Harry had continued to live with his parents, trying to make up for lost time. It couldn’t change the facts, though. James and Lily didn’t raise him, and Harry was an adult by the time they were able to get to know him.

Remus and Sirius had only stayed with them for a few months, finding a place of their own fairly quickly, somewhere big enough for Teddy to stay as well.

Draco walked into the living room as Harry put the finishing touches to the decorations, and went over to kiss him. Sometimes Draco could barely believe how things had turned out. Draco’s friends had been a little hesitant to accept Harry at first, but they had quickly become as supportive of their relationship as everyone else. Now Harry got on fairly well with Blaise, the Greengrass’s, and Goyle, and they were coming over for the celebrations that night.

It was Harry’s 20th birthday, and tonight everyone would be coming to celebrate.

“Think there’s enough time before people start arriving?” Draco asked, stroking his hand down Harry’s torso. Harry cocked his head slightly.

“You’re insatiable,” Harry grinned. Draco shrugged.

“Is that a no?” Draco asked, and Harry glanced at his watch.

“We have an hour, and we still need to shower,” Harry said.

“Shower together, quicker that way,” Draco said. Harry kissed Draco, amused.

“Come on then,” Harry said, grabbing Draco’s hand and dragging him to the bathroom.

An hour and a half later the party was in full swing, and nearly everyone had arrived, though Harry hadn’t had much of a chance to talk to anyone yet, he’d just been greeting everyone as they arrived. He looked around the room and saw his parents with Remus and Sirius. Lily was currently six months pregnant, and she had a hand placed on her stomach as she, James, and Remus laughed at something Sirius was saying.

Harry made his way over to his family, hugging each of them.

“Harry!” Remus said, “Sirius was just telling us about your trip to Diagon Alley with him last week!” Harry groaned, his face going red.

“Please, don’t,” Harry said, “And please don’t tell Draco. He’d probably hex the poor girl.”

“I thought it was amusing,” Sirius said, shrugging.

“She was screaming that she’d save me from Draco, and wouldn’t let go!” Harry exclaimed, “It was embarrassing.”

“It was a sad day for the female population when Harry Potter shacked up with Draco Malfoy,” James teased, and Harry made a face.

“Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry!”

Harry turned to see Teddy running towards him, and Harry knelt down and opened his arms out, letting Teddy run into them and throw his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Hey, little buddy,” Harry said, standing back up with Teddy in his arms. He could see Tonks coming towards them in the crowd.

“Happy Birthday Uncle Harry!” Teddy said, “I drew you a picture. Mummy!” Teddy looked around for his mother, and Tonks reached them, reaching out and stroking Teddy’s hair, sharing a smile with an amused looking Sirius.

“What is it, darling?” Tonks asked.

“Uncle Harry’s picture?” Teddy asked.

“Gran has gone to put it up in the hallway with your other pictures,” Tonks said.

“Good,” Teddy said, snuggling into Harry.

“Aren’t you going to say hello to Daddy?” Harry asked. Teddy perked up, and looked around.

“Daddy?” he asked, before seeing Remus, who was laughing, “Daddy!” Teddy reached out to his father, and almost fell out of Harry’s arms before Harry managed to pass him over.

“Daddy just isn’t as cool as Uncle Harry,” Sirius grinned, “Godfathers are cooler, right, Harry?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Sure, Sirius,” Harry said, glancing around the room again. His parents were now busy cooing over Teddy, so it was time for him to go see another guest. As he walked over to Ron and Hermione he bumped into someone, and grinned.

“Neville!” Harry said.

“Hey, Harry, happy birthday,” Neville said, surprised slightly as Harry pulled him into a hug, clapping him on the back.

“Glad you could make it,” Harry said.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Neville said.

“We should do lunch sometime,” Harry said.

“Better make it a drink at the Leaky Cauldron,” Neville said, “On the house. Hannah will want to see you.”

“I’ll be there,” Harry said, and they nodded at each other before continuing to walk in opposite directions.

“Harry!”

Harry turned to see Ginny and Luna waving at him. He grinned and walked over to them, and Luna pressed a small box into his hand.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Luna seems to think you need luck for a question you want to ask soon,” Ginny said, grasping her girlfriend’s hand. Harry blinked.

“I don’t have a question I want to ask soon,” Harry said.

“Yes you do,” Luna said matter-of-factly, “You want to ask Draco something.”

“I don’t want to ask Draco something soon,” Harry said, “We just moved in together.”

“Luck for living with him, then,” Ginny said. Harry nodded, and put the small box in his pocket, before pulling them both in for a hug.

“Thank you,” Harry said. He let go of the two of them, and continued on his way over to Ron and Hermione, and was stopped multiple times, talking briefly to Blaise, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George, Dennis and Colin, Dudley (while Harry had invited him, he was a bit surprised to see Dudley there), Bill and Fleur with little Victoire, and then was finally stopped by Narcissa.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” she said warmly as she hugged him.

“Thank you, Narcissa,” Harry said.

“Where is Draco?” Narcissa asked. Harry shrugged.

“No idea. Probably trying to be a good host, like you taught him,” Harry said. Narcissa smiled at him.

“I think you are very good for my son,” Narcissa said.

“I like to think so,” Harry replied with a cheeky grin. Narcissa gave him a fond look before glancing around the room.

“Ah, and I see my sister over there, so if you’ll excuse me,” she said, making her way through the crowd of people elegantly. Harry smiled after her, glad to have a good relationship with his not-quite mother-in-law. When Lucius had been told about Harry and Draco’s relationship, he hadn’t been pleased at first. He’d now become resigned, but Harry still didn’t feel comfortable enough to visit him in Azkaban with Draco.

Finally, Harry made it to his two best friends, who had just been talking to Seamus and Dean. Harry exchanged a few pleasantries with Seamus and Dean as they moved away, before pulling Ron and Hermione into a group hug.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Hermione said as the three of them let go.

“Twenty, huh? There was a time – many times – when I thought you wouldn’t make it,” Ron said.

“Life is considerably calmer now, isn’t it?” Harry said.

“Who’d have thought that we would ever reach this point? There were times when I thought the odds were impossible,” Hermione said. She reached out and took Harry’s hand, and then Ron’s.

“We beat Voldemort together. It’s because of you I have my family back and everyone is okay. You two are my family, as well,” Harry added, looking at Hermione and then Ron.

“Oh, please don’t start getting all emotional,” Ron said, “We’re happy, we have each other, what else needs to be said?” Harry grinned at his best friends, grateful for them. Grateful for everything good in his life, for his parents, for Sirius, for Remus, Teddy, Draco. But most of all for the best friends he could have ever had. He’d have been lost a long time ago if it weren’t for them.

“I love you, both of you,” Harry said. After everything he had put them through two years ago, he wanted them to know that. And though he repeated it often, he didn’t want them to ever forget.

 


End file.
